A Distant Rose Among Thorns
by F.L. Rowe
Summary: Who is our beloved Candice White? Where does she come from and why was she left stranded on that snowy storming evening? This question was a source of thought, and at times torture, through the life of our heroine and the people who surrounded her. Read on to figure this tale of love, betrayal, and new discoveries in the life prior to the birth of Candice White Ardlay.
1. Chapter 1- Spring of 1860

_**A Distant Rose among Thorns**_

The life story of Candice White Ardlay begins in 1898, in a cold and snowy evening. The kind women in charge of the humble orphanage ran outside to find two crying babies. Annie was found first in a basinet covered in blankets; a note from her mother indicated that she no longer was financially capable of taking care of her infant. Candice was a few feet from Annie, whom was left to be found under a tree in her basinet wrapped in a warm blanket. Unlike Annie's case, there was not a note to state her name, or any reason why the child was left abandoned, just a doll to keep her company. The women see an embroidered name on the doll that read "Candice", in which the women decide to name the child after. The women also decide to give Candice her second name, "White", due to the white snow from the storm in which Candice was found.

In reality, who is our beloved Candice White? Where does she come from and why was she left stranded on that snowy storming evening? This question was a source of thought, and at times torture, through the life of our heroine and the people who surrounded her. Read on to figure this tale of love, betrayal, and new discoveries in the life prior to the birth of Candice White Ardlay.

**Chapter 1- Spring of 1860**

_"Miss Cora, can you please pay attention to what I have been instructing you to play" _said her piano instructor,

"_I need your full attention, and certainly there could not be anything more important outside those windows than these ivory keys?"_ scolded her instructor of ten years, Mr. Milner.

He was a tall, small framed middle aged man, well dressed always in dark colored suites. His posture was always erect and he constantly played with his mustache, twisting it as his apprentice played the piano.

"_Forgive me Mr. Milner, it will not happen again"_ Cora said embarrassed.

"_Well, I believe my time here has concluded. I will see to it that you practice your piece, and have it ready to play by next week"_ said the instructor firmly as Cora nodded in acceptance.

It was a pleasant day with the sunshine beaming through the large window in the music room of the immense mansion. Cora was a young lady of sixteen years, of medium built and curvaceous, in the right areas. Cora's hair, a chestnut's brown with hazel-green eyes that were naturally lined with her beautiful long dark lashes. She was a radiant young woman who enjoyed her mid-day strolls through the gardens of the mansion with her sister Janette, a svelte, tall strawberry blond girl, with flecked ivory skin and green eyes. The sisters were close emotionally, even though Cora was seven years younger; they shared every small detail of their lives, especially bad mouthing Mr. Milner_. _

"_Miss Cora, can you please pay attention, la, la, la! Miss Cora this, Miss Cora that, does he even know that his breath is atrocious? I believe I will faint the next time he comes near me with that mustache!" _Cora exclaimed mimicking Mr. Milner.

"_Oh Cora, I pity you dear, a whole hour with him is more than I could bear" _replied Janette.

"_How about our lovely walk? Are you ready sister, I certainly am after exposing myself to that thin lipped gray mouse with the horrendous breath"_ Cora continued to say as they both begun their stroll through the garden.

"_Janette, do you remember the young fellow that was invited along with his family to the business dinner Papa held the previous month? The gentleman that kept his eye on me for most of the evening, and made me spill my glass with his piercing stare? " _Cora asked.

"_Well, yes indeed, if I remember correctly his name is Edgar; he is a very handsome young lad, of nineteen years of age, with a penetrating glance, very beautiful eyes though, almost like the light blue from the sky. And not to ignore, such great smile. Yes, do tell, what about him?"_Janette replied_._

"_Edgar has written me! And he wishes to see me and go for a walk in the park with me"_ Cora said excitedly.

"_When do we get ready, we must present this to parents for approval first, I hope that they will see it fit and just allow me to chaperone you instead of Henry"_ Janette said with excitement and with concern.

"_Oh yes, I rather you be with me than brother, since he loves to talk business, he will take over the conversation and leave me just to sit" _complaint Cora.

Henry was Janette and Cora's oldest brother; he was twenty-eight years old, a tall handsome blond with gentle blue eyes, married to a noble young woman named Priscilla Wellington of nineteen years, a beautiful tall blond, green eyed woman of true kindness and a wealthy family background, he lived with his bride in the spacious mansion. Henry worked for his father managing part of the family business, stocks and properties in the Chicago area.

"_Can you believe that today is the day that Edgar and I will go for our first walk in the park? I am leaping of joy!"_ said Cora happily.

"_Yes dearest, but it is not until after your piano performance for Mr. Milner"_ Janette reminded her.

"_Oh, how lovely, I believe I will be plugging my nostrils with some mint leaves to bear his breath today"_ said Cora sarcastically.

"_Maybe we should offer him some mint tea to cure him, instead of the glass of brandy, or sewer water he likes to take a sip of"_ said Janette laughingly.

"_Miss Cora, I am pleased to announce to you that I have taught you everything that I have possessed in the musical content, and that I am no longer required to assist you"_ said Mr. Milner filled with pleasure.

Cora tenderly bows down to her instructor as he kissed her hand in farewell. As Mr. Milner walked away from the room, Cora jumped with a leap of joy and leaned towards the window to wave at her sister Janette.

"_Janette, come help me get ready, I must look angelic for Edgar!" _exclaimed Cora.

Once in the carriage Cora and Janette shared their excitement, making sure to go over the etiquette of courting. Cora brings her fan to give her unspoken signals to her suitor. The girls practice with one another and each act the role of the man, which caused them to laugh hysterically. Janette held her fan and begun to fan fast_. _

"_Cora what am I saying?"_ asked Janette.

"_You are independent"_ replied Cora.

Now fanning slow, _"Cora and now?"_ asked Janette.

"_You are engaged"_ replied Cora.

Now with the fan in her right hand in front of her face, _"and now"_ Janette asked.

"_It means come on" _said Cora.

Fan in left hand in front of her face, _"let's see if you remember Cora"_

"_It means to leave you"_ said Cora.

Fan opening and shutting _"that's easy, it means to kiss you"_ Cora replied giggling.

Fan open wide _"love!"_ exclaimed Cora.

Fan half open _"just friends"_ Cora said.

Fan shut _"oh, this is hate"_ Cora replied.

"_Ok here is the last one"_ swinging her fan. _"Can I see you Home?"_ Cora said with a sigh.

Once the girls arrived they spotted a nice carriage with Edgar and his assistant inside. The assistant escorts Edgar and politely introduces his master to the women. Edgar gently bowed his head and reached for the outstretched hands to be kissed. Edgar and Cora seemed to really enjoy each other's company and Janette is thrilled with her sister's new found happiness.

Several more outings are planned, strolls, the theatre, and finally, Cora swung her fan, and Edgar is finally invited to her home. Cora permits Edgar to visit her more frequently. Then, in the sun room Edgar noticed that Cora, while seated, is opening and closing her fan, he then approached her from behind to lightly kiss her cheek. Cora was absent minded, since she had become comfortable being in his presence and did not notice her actions with the fan. Suddenly she rises to her feet with her head down and blushed cheeks, leaving her fan on the chair. Cora became speechless. Edgar moved closely from besides her to caress the back of her neck as she is looking down at her hands. Cora has never experienced a kiss from a gentleman before; she felt her heart beating faster in her chest, she could even hear the beating in her ears. As Edgar continued to caress her neck slowly and softly, his hand continued to move towards her jaw line, gently and ever so softly towards her chin, then he slightly turned Cora's chin to face him. Cora then began to lift her eyes and stared at his chest. As his hand held her chin, his thumb caressed her lower lip; she began to look into his blue eyes.

Once their eyes locked, Edgar began to whisper _"Have you any idea how much I have been longing to kiss your beautiful lips" _

Cora's perfect lips were full and naturally tinted pink. He then got closer to Cora and gently asked _"may I kiss you?"_

She is still speechless, but looking down again she nods affirmatively. Edgar then grabbed her face with both hands so tenderly. He then caressed her cheeks with his thumbs he began to lift her head closer to his face. Cora with eyes wide open accepted his lips touching hers then she begun to surrender by closing her eyes allowing him to lead. Edgar continued to kiss her softly as he moved his hands over her shoulders and down her arms; he then grabbed both her hands and begun to kiss them. He knew to be gentle and patient since all this was new to Cora.

Edgar then glanced at her eyes through his lashes and said, _"I want you to know that one day you will be my wife." _

Cora finally able to speak replied _"Is that a promise you are going to keep?"_ Cora smiled timidly.

"_I am the happiest when I am with you Cora, I wish you to be with me every day and every night" _Edgar replied. Then they embraced and held each other as Edgar kissed her again.

One month later, Edgar came to meet with his father Horace and their business partners in Chicago. Very important announcements had to be made, gains and losses that have taken the company by surprise. Unfortunately, the Muir's stocks have dropped in value and everything that was wrapped around them was to be lost, this was devastating news to Mr. Horace and Edgar Muir, they will be forced to sell many properties at low costs. On the other hand, the Ardlay, Elroy and the McDonnell's had gained quadruple the amount and their businesses are secure with the purchase of many properties around the world. Edgar thought about Cora and how their future plans might come to a halt. Both families had agreed with Edgar and Cora's union, not because they were in love but to strengthen their families' assets.

"_What is to come for my family, all our hard work? What about my Cora, I am afraid to lose her, I refuse to lose her" _Edgar thought deeply.


	2. Chapter 2- Against All Odds

**Chapter 2- Against All Odds**

Two months had passed since Cora was not allowed to be pursued by Edgar. Yet with Janette's help, Cora and Edgar were maintaining contact. The couple would exchange letters every Monday and Thursday by leaving the correspondence at their favorite spot in the park, inside a large tree with a hidden carved hole. They were conspiring something, and no one could know, of course, Janette was in the middle of the conspiracy.

"_My beloved Edgar,_

_I have everything that I need, a good home, a kind mother, and a wonderful sister, but still I am dissatisfied. Oh this longing, this longing for you, if we could only be together for once my life would be complete. I can't wait to be together and choose our own destiny, only then this void in my heart will be filled, being your wife and forever being with you all of my days and all of my nights. Impatiently I wait the day we meet to hold each other ever so strong. _

_I send you many kisses and all of my love, dearest darling, my heart is yours, Cora."_

"_My Own Dear Darling Cora,_

_I just received your sweet letter. I cannot describe the thrill and pleasure with which I read it over and over again. My dear love, how I would like to be with you today, it has been so long since I've last held you. I carry your picture with me and I have had it in my hand gazing upon it a great deal today. I just read your sweet letter again, you cannot imagine with what happiness I read over that letter. Be patient my love, soon we will be able to come together. _

_With love and many kisses to you, dear darling, I remain devoted and affectionately yours, Edgar."_

Summer time had arrived and the rebellious couple kept their relationship secret. The Pandora's Box will be unlocked in a matter of three months.

"_Cora, why would you do such thing without consulting us, why didn't you come to me first? Why would you not trust me? I am your mother and I only want the best for you, I want you happy and well"_ Cora's mother Ruby said in distress.

Ruby was a delicate and slender brunette with big beautiful hazel eyes that showed her good soul; she was a good loving wife and a very dedicated and patient mother to all her three children.

"_How could you have intervened, when Papa has already claimed sternly that my future engagement will be to benefit and secure the family assets?"_Cora replied.

"_Believe me, I understand you, marriages between the elite are all business. But I feel there could have been a better way than to just exclude the family from such an important matter" _stated Ruby.

"_I am sorry to have hurt you in such way Mama, but I am in love with Edgar and he is in love with me. We could not see our future away from one another" _Cora said.

"_My dear child, what are we to do now? Your father will not be easily persuaded at this stage. Mark my words!" _Ruby replied worriedly.

"_I am afraid, but I will stand for my husband Edgar, and for the new life growing within me!"_Cora exclaimed.

"_Oh, for heaven's sake you are with child! My goodness Cora!"_ Ruby exclaimed, and then took a deep breath._ "My sweet Cora, I will not forsake you. I will move heaven and earth in order to protect you and your child." _Ruby stated while assuring Cora with an embrace.

Hours later Cora's father, William, got word of Cora's doing but without much detail. William, age fifty-four, was a strong, tall man with broad shoulders, dark blond hair, powerful blue eyes and a strong deep voice; he was an excellent business man and leader, intimidating to those who not knew him, yet he bore a tender spot for his youngest daughter Cora.

"_You have called for me Papa?"_ Cora asked sheepishly.

"_Come in. What are these rumors I hear of you and that Edgar Muir, after I forbid any further engagement?"_ William sternly spoke.

"_Papa, I meant to tell you, but I feared…"_ Cora said as she was suddenly interrupted.

"_How dare you disgrace this family and for what it stands by marrying behind our backs? I am outraged at your actions. Have you any idea of what you have done to us? Did you think you can possibly get away with this Cora and keep it secret?"_ William stated angrily.

"_Papa, please forgive us, can you just accept us? I beg you" _Cora implored.

"_Where is that disgraceful man you call husband? I want a word with him now!" _William demanded as he pounded his fist on his desk firmly.

"_Edgar is away securing us a place to live. He has already found decent work at a bank. I am the happiest I have ever been Papa, we are in love, and I am with child"_ Cora replied.

"_What! This cannot be! I did not consent this marriage, therefore is not legitimate; I will not leave my fortune, lands, and all my businesses to a bastard!" _William stated as his rage begun to escalate.

"_Papa, please do not be so harsh with me. The child carries your blood regardless; please don't take it out on the innocent babe, your grandchild!" _Cora stated as she cried.

"_Get out of my sight before I do the unthinkable with you Cora, so help me God!"_ William stated, as his back was turned on his daughter.

"_But Papa…" _Cora spoke as she was interrupted.

"_Leave me be, at once. I have heard enough!"_ William spoke with a thunderous voice that frightened Cora.

Cora ran through the large decorative wooden doors of the study, crying to find her mother standing behind one of the doors of the study as she had listen to her husband speak to Cora. Mother and daughter embraced each other as they both cried inconsolably.

"_Cora, please do not be so distraught any longer, it may harm the baby" _Ruby gently spoke.

"_Papa is blinded by his riches and he has deeply wounded me. How could I ever love my father again the way I have loved him before?" _Cora queried disappointedly.

"_I will speak to your father at once, and he will know where I stand"_ stated Ruby firmly.

Moments later as Ruby took Cora to the sunroom, Ruby's emotions began to rise, and the desperation of her daughter has made her very upset. Ruby then approached the study but the doors were locked. Ruby knocked loudly waiting for an immediate response to be seen. Although from the inside, a knock is heard yet William remained in shock from the news.

"_I do not wish to be disturbed!"_ William ordered loudly.

"_It is me, Ruby, your wife. I want a word with you, please let me inside Will_" Ruby firmly stated.

"_Please Ruby… give me a few moments alone, I need to regain my composure. I will call for you briefly"_ William said.

"_As you wish"_ Ruby replied.

William sat at his desk, turning to face the large window, and has finally calmed down then he begun to recall flashes of tender memories of his daughter Cora as a child. Suddenly, he became consumed with sadness; his eyes welled up with tears as he spoke under his breath as he faced the window, with a tight grip on the window frames.

"_I am only doing what I know best Cora, and that is to be the best provider for my loved ones. I am ensuring the future of all our family members and their future families, not just yours. If you could only understand, Cora"_ Williams said with no one around in the room to hear or see him at an emotional, frail state.

As thirty minutes passed, William regained his composure and called for his wife_. "Will, we need to come together and figure what can be done for our daughter. Disapproving is not enough, she is married, and now expecting her first born"_ Ruby said.

"_I cannot accept this union between the Muirs just because it will be damaging to us, all those years of hard work will be in vain. We are securing ground with Janette's engagement to the McDonnells, but it will only be completed if Cora complies with our plans. Cora should have been introduced to Brian Elroy, this last union can only strengthen our alliance and protect our finances for many years to come."_Williams stated

"_But Will, what is done, is done already. Could there be a different way to secure our future without having to torture our youngest daughter in that fashion?"_Ruby replied and questioned William.

"_I am afraid there is no other way to unite our businesses and lands, but through marriage alone. Ruby, can you understand that the Muir's stock and properties are losing value as we speak? Soon they will have nothing! We have to stay afloat and our daughters' marriages will bring us all security for the long run" _William said argumentatively_. _

"_Well I am against this, and by all means I refuse to watch our dear daughter suffer through this manipulation. I will stand for Cora and I will give her my full support. As a wife I understand my duties to you, but let me remind you that as a mother, it is my duty to protect my children against any harm!" _Ruby exclaimed firmly.

"_Do as you may Ruby but I tell you, as the head of this household, it is my duty to oversee this family's well being, even if it means sacrificing my favorite child's love"_ William said.

"_When did your heart become so cold and full of ice William? I unrecognized you, and it is beginning to frighten me," _Ruby briefly replied then walked away from William.

"_This matter has exhausted me, I will now retire to my room, please excuse me William."_Ruby said.

As Ruby had entered her bedroom she had begun to think of ways to help Cora and Edgar. Ruby, a romantic at heart, a believer in love and of the unity of marriage, felt she needed to help the couple stay together and away from the Chicago area. Ruby thought of a plan to travel overseas to a distant property in Scotland to take Cora and Edgar. A place well suited to raise their baby away from any chaos and Williams' plans for Cora. Besides, Ruby with her charm, tenderness, and wit was able to persuade William without his own acknowledgement. Ruby would play her cards well in order to benefit her beloved youngest daughter. She convinced William to allow her to take Cora to Europe to deliver her child without the knowledge of the American aristocrats and fellow business partners. Janette, on the other hand, went along without complaint with William's wishes of an engagement to Theodore McDonnell. This engagement, for the meantime, would keep William distracted from the main attention to Cora and Edgar. The couple and Ruby would carry out their future plans in Aberdeen, Scotland.


	3. Chapter 3- A New Begining With A Great

**Chapter 3- A New Beginning with a Great Price**

The travel by ship was more of a honeymoon for the new couple, even though Cora was carrying their baby in the first trimester. It took them a total of twenty-three days of traveling toward their new destination. It was obvious to Ruby that they were very much in love, and she was truly happy for them. Once there, Ruby prepared their property in Aberdeen with new employees to take care of all that was needed there. William had given into Ruby's idea to take Cora abroad to Europe to deliver her child.

"_Ruby, it is an excellent idea to take Cora to the Aberdeen property, she could birth her child there without blemishing the family's image in the Chicago area. The child could be raised by nannies and mentors. The child could be well taken care of, and with adequate time, he or she could be introduced as a distant relative." _William had previously said to Ruby.

William, however, was not fully aware of the remainder of their plans. Edgar also made the travel overseas to be together with the new mother-to-be. In fact, William believed that Edgar would be kept unaware of Cora's whereabouts. While Cora was away, William thought of a plan to negotiate a secretive annulment to free up his daughter for a future engagement. Without the murmuring of the young couple's need to be in Scotland, Ruby made sure that Cora and Edgar began a new life without having to return to America. If they were ever to return Cora and Edgar could not be together again.

Several months after their arrival to Aberdeen the birth of Cora and Edgar's child was due.

"_Come along Edgar, the midwife and the attendants are ready to deliver the baby. I need you outside the door in case there is any news regarding Cora and the baby" _Ruby ordered.

Edgar was extremely nervous, walking aimlessly through the corridors of the mansion in Aberdeen. Cora's screams had only made matters worse for Edgar, he had to sit down as a result. Cora's curdling scream had made him light headed and weak in the knees. Thank goodness an attendant who saw him slipping away against the wall was able to help him to the chair.

"_Mr. Muir! Let me guide you to a chair. You look awfully pale and disoriented! May I bring you a drink to calm your nerves sir?"_ The attendant asked respectfully.

"_Thank you, and yes please, I believe I could use something with a kick, perhaps some brandy" _Edgar replied.

Finally Cora's screaming stopped and the momentary silence turned to soft cries of a baby.

"_Thank God! I am a father, I am a father!" _Edgar shouted with excitement.

After twelve hours of labor and discomfort for Cora her baby had a healthy arrival. Ruby came out of the bedroom to allow Edgar to come inside and visit his wife and brand new baby boy.

"_Oh my darling Cora, you have made me the happiest man alive I have a beautiful son, I love you so very much, so much that my heart cannot contain it." _Edgar said looking down at his beloved wife with baby in her arms as he then kisses her forehead gently.

"_I love you as much Edgar, and I am as happy to finally meet our baby"_ Cora replied looking into her husband's eyes.

Ruby watched the tender moment as her eyes welled up with happy tears. The happy couple named their child after Edgar's paternal grandfather Colin and Cora's maternal deceased uncle Nicholas, whom she remembers dearly as a young girl. The baby boy's name is entered in the birth certificate as Colin Nicholas Ardlay- Muir, born January, 6 1861. The newborn was sweet natured infant with dark hair, dark lashes and brows, and piercing blue sky eyes like his father's.

But from afar, rumblings of a country in turmoil began so the Ardlay family decided to takes no chances and left Illinois for the safety of London in February 1861. Just two months after their departure, the rumors became fact and the United States erupted into a bloody civil war. Janette took a trip to Scotland, and visited her beloved sister Cora to meets her nephew Colin.

"_Baby Colin Nicholas, is the most beautiful child I have ever set eyes upon!" _said Janette, as she held her nephew and nuzzled up to him.

"_Well, Mrs. Theodore McDonnell, when are you going to give me the pleasure of me holding your own baby?" _asked Cora smilingly.

"_Theo is crazy about children and he cannot wait to start a family with me, but since his work requires traveling at the time, we would have to wait" _Janette replied. _"By the way, Papa could not have done better than his arrangement for us as Theo and I enjoy each other very much. I could not have imagined having to marry someone I detest. On the other hand, I cannot wait to be with him, he is such a dear. He is so strong yet gentle. His hair is dark as a raven, medium skin tone, gray eyes, broad shoulders and quite the attention getter of the ladies. I have seen and heard so many women turn to each other, and whisper in their ears of his handsomeness. He often thinks about me when he travels and brings me treats and presents from wherever he goes. Not to forget, the man's desire for me is insatiable!" _Janette said with eyes wide open then burst into laughter.

The sisters continued to tell all, and then the conversation turned to a serious level.

"_Cora, you need to be aware that Papa is still making plans for you when you return to Chicago"_ Janette said with despair in her eyes.

"_Janette, unfortunately we have made our decision to stay in Scotland and not return to Chicago. We feared the worst, knowing Papa and his capricious tendencies. Mama is helping us financially until we become stable and independent from Papa's money. We will basically go in hiding so we can live our life as planned"_ Cora said surely.

"_But we will still stay in touch secretly, please promise me" _Janette implored Cora.

"_Of course my dear sister, you are my best friend and I love you very dearly. Mama will always know our whereabouts, she is a wonderful mother, and she has taught me compassion, kindness, and strength. I too want to be the same kind of mother to Colin" _Cora said.

Baby Colin Nicholas, being he was the first grand-son, remained the highlight of the mansion. His grandmother Ruby was so enamored with this little boy that she could only stay away for two weeks. Even William asked Ruby about Colin and how he was developing. Ruby decided to visit Cora, Edgar, and Colin and gave Cora the updates from William.

"_Cora, I have spoken so much about the child to your father that he has asked for you to visit the London home along with Colin Nicholas. He has decided to create a scholarship for him in one of the best rated and prestigious boarding schools of London. He wishes the child to receive a good education and be brought up to the high society standards" Ruby_ said excitedly as she played with Colin.

"_I cannot believe what my ears are hearing! My papa wants to meet my son, his grandchild? Oh for heaven's sake but as soon as he finds that Edgar is here with us he would definitely cast us away for good" _Cora said apprehensively.

"_Mrs. Ardlay, with all due respect, I understand that we committed a disgraceful act in your husband's eyes. But under the Church, God, and the State of Illinois we are united in holy matrimony and we are a family. I thank you for all you have done for us, but I would like to provide for my own family and not depend or owe your husband anything, especially since he is not aware of my being here in his residence in Scotland. I am making progress and soon will be employed full time in a bank in their business department working with stocks, my area of expertise. I will be able to provide living arrangements for us and live comfortably. I do not want to live running away from your husband as if we were a pair of criminals. I will come face to face with him once I have everything assured for us and I will confess to him." _Edgar said sternly with a hurt pride.

"_Edgar, I only tried to carry this as peacefully as I can make it, William has a strong character, and when things go against his will, he can become very determined to obtain his way. Right now we have the upper hand since the Civil War back home and his plans have been delayed."_ Ruby said calmly.

"_Edgar please do calm down, you are not to disturb my father at this time, especially now that he is willing to accept_ _our son, I beg of you darling" _Cora implored her husband.

Finally, the time came when William met baby Colin Nicholas, it was as if an instant bond was created between both grandchild and grandfather; making matters less aggravated between Cora and her father. Cora and Edgar remained in Scotland, but Edgar had to travel to England with his work for fifteen days. Shortly during his trip Edgar became ill, feverish with a, headache, chills, and muscle aches. His family back in Scotland got the news via telegram and they all traveled to the Ardlay family estate in London. Cora had to stay with Colin while Ruby went to see about Edgar's wellbeing. Once there, in Edgar's rented single room, Ruby took care of Edgar and hired a skilled doctor to see about Edgar's condition. Due to the condition of the older room and facilities Edgar had contracted Epidemic Typhus fever, a disease caused by bacteria contracted from body lice. (Disease is spread by human infected with the bacteria. Infected lice then pass infectious feces when they feed. People become infected when infected lice feces or crushed infected body lice are rubbed into small cuts on the skin. The disease may also be spread when a person breathes infected dried lice feces in dust.)

The remedies for Edgar included opium pills for the pain, cold compresses for the fever, and oral and topical turpentine for the skin sores and for the chest rub. Ruby finally spoke to William about the situation. William without refusing, allowed Edgar to be brought to the Mansion where the Ardlay family stayed. Once there, Cora and Colin were reunited with Edgar. To Cora's surprise, unfortunately, Edgar was wasting away, unknowingly, his body was already shutting down and the use of his kidneys was at a minimum, not to mention, his brain had begun to swell.

"_Oh Edgar how could this had happen to you? Please my love, you must regain your strength, you must get better, we need you Edgar, Colin and I need you" Cora_ pleaded her husband as she knelt by his bed side; she tried to hold all her tears back because she did not want to upset him.

"_Cora, I…I love you…from the first time I saw you…I felt love. Our son, Colin... tell him that… that I love him… I love him always…" _Edgar said tiredly, with half opened eyes as tears began to form and run down both sides of his face.

He felt himself slipping away. Cora asked the nanny to bring two month old Colin to his father but Edgar's exhaustion consumed him and he quickly fell sound asleep. Cora took the infant to the nursery and asked Ruby to help her with Colin. Cora returned to the bedroom where Edgar was staying, bringing with her hot tea, soup, and Edgar's medicines. Edgar was unresponsive at first, alarming Cora terribly, but then Edgar's eyes opened slowly. He did not wish to eat or drink yet it was evident that a recovery was far from happening. Cora then climbed in the bed and lay down next to her beloved Edgar. She wrapped her left arm around him and kissed him dearly.

"_Please Edgar, do not leave me. You cannot leave us" _Cora whispered in Edgar's ear and then she began to weep.

Edgar's tears continued to roll. The couple held hands as they lay so closely together; minutes later Edgar took his last breath. On March 1, 1861, two days after his passing, Edgar was laid to rest in the Ardlay family cemetery located in London.


	4. Chapter 4- A Dream of Edgar

**Chapter 4- A Dream of Edgar**

Ruby was not well, emotionally and physically, she thought about the situation with which her beloved daughter had been faced. Unknowingly Ruby ignored the signs of the same serious ailment that took Edgar's life. In a matter of weeks Ruby fell terribly ill and died shortly thereafter. The shock of her death was too much for William to bear. He was truly in love with his wife. Ruby was his strength, the woman that loved and respected him, the one that with her kindness was able to manipulate him for others' well being, yet never for wrong doing. She was tolerant of his temper, seldom angry with him and never used harsh words to address him. That was Ruby Stratford-Ardlay, fifty-four years of age, and the wife that he loved and the one he needed to carry on. William never remarried and became distracted and absent minded most of the time he was home. Of course, all he could ever think was of the moments he lived with his dear Ruby. William continued his life back in Chicago, where most of his business was located. The business man role was the only thing that kept William from going insane.

Cora, then a widow at the age of seventeen was now left in a deep depression after the loss of her beloved husband and dear mother.

"_Cora, you must eat something or you too can fall ill"_ her sister Janette implored. _"I just feel sorrow and rage; all I want to do is sleep. I have no desire for food...why have my loved ones been taken from me?"_ Cora asked in despair.

"_I am here for you Cora, and Colin needs you as well. So please eat, I could not withstand any more misery"_ Janette replied as her eyes welled up with tears. Cora then begun to eat her soup to please her sister.

Shortly after, Cora fell asleep and dreamt of her beloved Edgar and the days of courting each other. She dreamt of their embraces. She also dreamt something new to her. Cora's dream was so realistic that she felt it through all her senses. It was a sunny day and the flowers were all in bloom; the gentle breeze blew a mixture of delicate fragrances, jasmine, lavender, and lilac as it surrounded her. The warmth of the sun on her back was abundant. The touch of the cool water from her hand in the lake was surreal. She saw herself in a rowboat along with her beloved Edgar. As her husband rowed the boat she noticed that he was radiantly dashing. His eyes as blue as the clear sky were smiling at her. He was healthy and seemed to enjoy the day along with Cora. As Edgar continued to row the boat he began to speak tenderly to Cora, as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

"_I lo_ve _you Cora and I always will. Not even wild horses could drag this love from my being. But my darling, I am now gone and cannot return to you. I need you to be happy and to enjoy your life and future. You will eventually grow old, and when your time comes, we could be together again._ T_hank you for loving me and our son. Take good care of him and protect him now that I cannot. Oh how much I love Colin; I take with me the memories we lived as a family."_ Edgar said as he leaned over to kiss Cora's lips tenderly. _"As you can see, I am well, so live life and be happy, do it for me Cora, and do it for Colin." _Edgar said as his hands were on Cora's hands.

Suddenly after he spoke his hands became transparent along with the rest of him. At once they turned into the breeze of floral scent that surrounded Cora earlier, as it then lifted upward onto her, then moving past her into the trees and then into the sky. Jasmine, lavender, and lilac… Suddenly, Cora awoke from her sleep realizing that she was in bed and not in the row boat with Edgar. She then became overwhelmed and begun to cry, acknowledging the dream as a vision of her husband's goodwill for her and Colin. She then knew that life must go on without the husband she once adored; she had to go on living.

William saw fit to place his infant grandson Colin Nicholas Muir-Ardlay, in a prestigious boarding school in England known as St. Paul when the time was appropriate. Colin would be registered at the age of four in order to be prepared for entry level at age seven. Candidates were invited to Colet Court to take tests in English, mathematics and reasoning. Colin did marvelously and exceeded the expectations in all areas required. Upon turning the age of seven Colin began to attend Colet Court until his entry level of age thirteen. Although boys from Colet Court moved on with a sense of familiarity, they experienced a new environment with different systems, different staff and a whole new range of opportunities. Colin arrived at St. Paul's with well established friends and with new ones to make. There was a definite sense of moving on to a bigger and different place for Colin. It is here at St Paul's where a professor/tutor by the name of Georgina Fenwick, age fifty-four, was in charge of Colin's well being and reporting to the Ardlay family all his educational advancement. Mrs. Fenwick and Colin developed a strong bond; later on in life Colin addressed her as part of his family as one would a grandmother figure.

It was back to business as usual for William Ardlay but with more consideration for his daughter Cora and grandson Colin. William had met a man several years ago by the name of Brian Elroy, a twenty-five year old businessman, who was the owner of a profitable steel mill. William was impressed by the strong work ethic Brian proved to have along with his good personality and his honest business dealings. William knew that Brian remained single yet before his business transactions William thought of Cora and her feelings.

"_Cora, I want to include you on a very important matter," _William stated.

"_As you wish Papa, you have my complete attention." _Cora replied.

"_Mr. Brian Elroy, an entrepreneur and a man of good character is the person with whom I originally felt to be worthy of merging our riches and family. Cora, before I dare continue, I want to know how you feel about meeting him without feeling any obligation. From now on, I shall not force you into any arrangements with which you do not wish to comply, even if it is the best maneuver for our businesses."_ William said to Cora.

"_Papa, even though we had our past troubles, I need for you to know that I love you dearly. I will not forget your kindness towards my son Colin and for Edgar's medical care and burial. My heart is indebted to you and in return I will see to it that your businesses and our family can be secured by a future marriage of your choice, I trust you completely."_ Cora replied to William as she held his big strong hands in hers while looking directly into his sweet blue eyes.

"_Cora, my sweet darling, I will see to it that Brian Elroy is a true and gentleman to you and my grandson before committing you to this arrangement."_ William stated as he embraced his daughter.

-0-

Thank you all for your comments, your suggestions, and your help with some issues, I truly appreciate it.

I am only here for the enjoyment of sharing with you my imagination, and for the free story publishing, I am not intending to make a career in writing, per se. So do forgive the grammatical errors and other mistakes as they may appear. Please try to oversee the minor or major errors in the construction of the story and concentrate on the plot, just think of it as the lives of the families that are the base of the original story.

Candy Candy by Kyoko Mizuki and illustrated by Yumiko Igarashi is a well known story to many of us either by childhood cartoon or a manga. From this story many have branched and created their own versions of what happened next after the end. Here is my version of what happened before it all began. All characters' names are fictional. Some customary events are factual, as well as some dated historical events throughout the period in which the story is taking place. Thanks again and happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5- A New Begining & A New Life

**Chapter 5- A New beginning and a new life**

In May 13, 1861 Cora accepted Brian Elroy as her husband. The couple, along with baby Colin, stayed in England to reside on one of his estates. Even though Brian's steel mill was in America he also had an additional company that received shipments of his metal products in London where they resided for as long as it was necessary. Brian was winning Cora's heart with his loving ways and kindness. Being a great father figure for little Colin came easy for Brian. On June 15, 1862 Cora delivered a healthy baby girl.

"_Darling, shall we name her after my mother, in her honor? She would have been proud to meet her." _Brian asked Cora sweetly.

"_No other name could be better for your daughter than Beatrice!_"

Cora replied happily. As the couple was overjoyed with the new family member, Cora began to look at the man she married, losing herself in deep thought.

"_If you are watching me from above Edgar, you should know that Brian Elroy is a great man, his spirit is kind, and he loves our Colin as if he were his own son. He_

_ treats me gently and I feel protected when he is with me. He is wise and he has a great sense of perception; when he is around others he can sense when someone is_

_ not a good person. Maybe that is why he has been so profitable with his businesses. Edgar, I still miss you so…but I think am beginning to feel love for Brian…and I _

_am finally beginning to be happy once again."_ Cora thought to herself as she continued to admire her Brian.

There he was, a man of medium build and great physical strength, holding in his big arms his tiny infant. He spoke so sweetly to Beatrice that it caused Cora to feel butterflies floating in her chest. Beatrice would have his light brown hair color, his brown eyes, and also his charming smile, which in any case did light up any room he walked in. He was a man to admire, especially when he would take off his clothes, he was tanned from the labor he allowed himself to do in order to know all aspects of his businesses. Cora found refuge in his presence and grew to love Brian as the person he was, for his patience, gentleness, kindness, and for the love he offered her and her two children. The couple shared intimacy in all aspects; they became best friends to each other, confidants, and devoted lovers for many years to come.

As time went by, Beatrice continued to grow beautifully and well besides her brother Colin. The siblings were one year and four months apart; only making them very close to love each other dearly, even though at times they could have killed one another over a specific toy.

"_Colin, do you want to play with me? How about Hide and Seek?"_ Beatrice asked. _"Yes of course, but I will be the one to hide the thimble first!" _Colin replied.

"_But you always hide the thimble first, why can't I hide it first?"_ Beatrice whined. _"Because I am the oldest, that's why."_ Colin said then stuck out his tongue at Beatrice.

"_I will not let you have the thimble if you do not let me hide it first!_" Beatrice continued whining.

"_Oh I will show you!"_ Colin said running after Beatrice.

As Beatrice started to run Colin caught up with her, Colin grabbed her dress skirting causing Beatrice to trip. Off they went rolling on the floor of the large playroom inside the mansion as Colin tried to pry open Beatrice's fist. All this commotion was followed by screaming and hollering as if someone was being deathly hurt. The nanny had just walked out to get the kids a snack but as soon as she approached the room she could hear all the screaming. Alarmed, she dropped the tray with goodies and lemonade for the children; just to find them rolling and tumbling over the possession of a single thimble. On other occasions, the children would share the sweetest moments together. Colin would sit on his favorite chair while Beatrice climbed to nuzzle with him. She would ask him to read her favorite book, _The Purple Jar, _a morality story about a young girl named Rosamund who needed a new pair of shoes, but was instead attracted to a purple jar she saw displayed in a shop window. Rosamund was given the choice of spending her money on shoes or the jar; she chose the purple jar.

Finally, the time came for Colin, at the age of thirteen, to part for the boarding school for boys in London. At that time the family decided to move back to Chicago due to Brian's business needs in that area. Beatrice was also placed in a boarding school for girls when she was old enough to be enrolled. St. Ignatius College was the school Brian and Cora had chosen to enroll Beatrice. St. Ignatius College was one of the five extant, public buildings in Chicago that survived the Great Fire of 1871. The fire burned from Sunday, October 8, to early Tuesday, October 10, 1871, killing about three-hundred people; over one-hundred-thousand residents were left homeless. The fire destroyed about 3.3 square miles (9 km2) in Chicago, Illinois. The traditional account of the origin of the fire is that it was started by a cow kicking over a lantern in the barn owned by Patrick and Catherine O'Leary. The fire investigators' official report erroneously attributed the fire to the farm animal when the story was actually a color fabrication of a reporter. Although the blaze caused devastation to many, the rebuilding effort helped to develop Chicago as one of the most populous and economically important American cities. The Ardlay, the Elroy, and the McDonnell families became more financially secure than before even though turmoil still devastated some areas of the country until rebuilding continued until 1877 due to the Civil War that lasted from May 12, 1861 until May 9, 1865.


	6. Chapter 6- The Lakewood estate- Henry

**Chapter 6- The Lakewood estate- Henry Ardlay and Priscilla Wellington's heirs **

William Henry Ardlay was born on March 4, 1832, in Lakewood Illinois, later followed by the birth of Janette in November 24, 1836 and Cora in January 1, 1844. Second generation Scottish father William Ardlay, age twenty-five, and third generation English mother Ruby Stratford, age twenty-one; were both excited about the birth of their firstborn male in their newly inherited property in Lakewood, which was built to specifications of Mr. Chester Wellington in 1831.

Englishman Mr. Chester Stratford was Ruby's grandfather who owned over 300 acres of land in Illinois. The building of Lakewood was truly a labor of love. In 1825, Mr. Stratford purchased a 400-year-old Elizabethan manor in England and had it dismantled and shipped, brick by brick, from England to be included in the building of Lakewood. Construction took three years to complete, from 1828 to 1831, with many of the materials, including the brick, oak paneling, oak staircase and medieval stained glass art to adorn the windows came from the castle in England. The stained glass which came from his rare collection of art pieces was previously owned by an English duke. The painted glass created a magnificent sight when the snow fell during winter time. Three ships were commissioned to transport all these building supplies. Mr. Stratford planned on giving the relocated castle to his only granddaughter, Ruby, when she married William in 1831. The Lakewood English Tudor/ Gothic mansion was over 27,000 square feet, graciously arranged under one tile roof and housed 54 rooms, including 22 bedrooms supplied with full baths. The staircase as well as the doors were hand hewn from 500-year-old ancient English oak and were held together by wood dowels. Beautifully sculpted fountains, located in the circular drive and sunken gardens, were the focal points of the enormous structure.

As Henry married and produced grandchildren, he too inherited Lakewood and passed it on to his children. Henry married Priscilla Wellington on February 15, 1859 and began his family a year later. Unfortunately, their first child was stillborn and the pain and suffering caused by the loss of their baby boy was unbearable for the couple.

"_My beloved Anthony, how could I ever get the courage to put you away in a coffin and place you under the ground forever, never to touch you again…I cannot endure this suffering"_ cried Priscilla as she held her lifeless infant in her arms.

The baby was buried in the estate in a cemetery designed for Ruby's mother the year prior Anthony's birth. The cemetery was adorned with beautiful statues and lush gardens designed to resemble the peacefulness of a Victorian park-like garden. Henry was speechless for weeks and locked himself away in his study, daily burring himself in work to help him pass each torturous day. Henry could still visualize the event of his first son's funeral, a gloomy day marked by light fog. The unforgettable sight of the funeral service was led by pall bearers who carried batons, feathermen, and various foot attendants dressed in gowns who carried wands. The first coach in the procession was the hearse. It was black, with glass sides, and had lots of silver and gold adornments. A huge canopy of black ostrich feathers covered the hearse. Inside laid the small coffin. It was shiny and polished, and had moldings, expensive metal handles and inscribed plates. The coffin was covered with a dark green cloth that was attached to it with brass headed nails. The hearse was also filled with flowers. Four black horses pulled the hearse, and the horses had black ostrich plumes on their heads. The procession made its way at walking pace from the mansion leading out to the cemetery and stopping at the chapel in the center of the cemetery. The mourners remained dignified and calm as they entered the chapel. The coffin was carried in and laid on a bier. At the end of the funeral service, the coffin was lowered through the floor into a catacomb. A memory both Henry and Priscilla would remember to be retold to their future children.

As time went by, Henry finally was able to sleep through the night. Priscilla and Henry had separate bedrooms for the sake of their well being. She had become inconsolable and cried every night; while he developed a nightly hobby of wooden figurine carving. The time came after a year when both were able to embrace each other and become intimate again both emotionally and physically. To Henry's surprise Priscilla was again with child, yet another loss in the first trimester occurred. The emotional state of depression filled Priscilla deeply forcing her to decide not to try having children for many years to come.

"_What have we done to deserve these tragedies?" _Henry could only state.

Angrily he went along with his wife's wishes. She occupied herself with close friends and family in the sewing room, and in the small chapel where Anthony was buried. Henry devoted his time to the family business and industry, building an even bigger empire among the Ardlays. The couple endured the trials through the years and remained faithfully in love with much respect for each other.

Finally in 1869, ten years after they had been wed, a child was born to Priscilla and Henry. Rosemary Anne Ardlay-Wellington, a colic prone baby with a frail health state; lived by the tender care of her parents and personal physicians. Eventually Rosemary grew into a beautiful lady with delicate features, her mother's green eyes and sweet smile, soft spoken, beautiful blond hair and fair skin; she was tall and elegantly thin.

Rosemary at the age of nineteen entered into a platonic relationship with the family trustee George Johnson, a twenty-five year old elegant Englishman of tall height who had dark brown hair and eyes, fair skin and wore a thin mustache that suited him perfectly. George fell deeply in love with Rosemary but he knew a romantic relationship between them would not be accepted. His position as the family trustee would be terminated. He sacrificed his feelings for Rosemary in order to be close to her, at least as an intimate friend. George never forgave himself for not letting his feelings be known to Rosemary.

On the other hand, admiration from Rosemary to her friend George was evident, for his devotion to her family, the attention he had for her, the care and gentleness of his being overwhelmed Rosemary's heart. Deep inside Rosemary carried a secret burning torch for her friend; she was truly in love with George and her feelings towards this intimate friend stayed secret for many years to come.

Eighteen years after their beloved Rosemary's birth, another child was born to Priscilla and Henry in June 28, 1887. William Albert Ardlay-Wellington was welcomed with precaution, even though he was blessed with great health. Joy and excitement filled the Lakewood mansion as Albert was born, it was obvious that Priscilla's age was advanced for baring children; she was forty-five yet in good health. Albert acquired his father's gentle blue eyes, his grandfather William's physique, and his good nature was obtained from his mother Priscilla. From early on, Albert was a charming little boy with angelic blond hair and a beautiful face, he had a kind spirit and love for the outdoors and wild animals. Albert would lighten up any room in the mansion with his smile, which he often wore. His kind demeanor towards the servants who surrounded the estate earned him the role of the popular young boy and future man in Lakewood and all other properties they owned. Albert was cherished by many people that crossed his path, both rich and poor. He grew up surrounded by the loving care of the women in the family.

Rosemary and Albert were very fond of each other, the invisible ties were very strong between them, even though the age gap was large, Rosemary loved her little brother as if Albert were her own son. The family fortune was left completely to Albert to handle upon turning twenty-one years old. Henry had feared that Rosemary's frail state would only worsen with time. Henry's testament stated how Albert was to distribute the family's fortune with the rest of the family while letting it be known that Cora played an important role as a devoted aunt in the future of young Albert. Cora became a guardian to thirteen year old Albert after the tragic death of both his parents in a devastating train collision in the winter of 1900.

At the age of twenty-four Rosemary was introduced to Captain Vincent Brown, a refined gentleman who served in the naval force who was also six years her senior. He was swept off his feet the first time he was introduced to Rosemary. They courted briefly and in 1893 the couple eloped on account of Vincent's orders to set sail. When Vincent returned from his travels they celebrated their religious wedding in 1895. In September 30, 1897 their first son was born.

"_We shall call him Anthony in remembrance of my deceased infant brother, this could only delight mother."_ Rosemary said to her husband as she held her tiny infant in her arms.

Anthony Brown-Ardlay was a high spirited little boy with such similarities to his uncle Albert; the two looked as if they were brothers born from the same mother. The blond hair, the gentle blue eyes, the physical build, the same stance and walk, as if Albert were born all over again through Rosemary.

Cora served as a tutor to her great-nephew Anthony after his mother passed away from health complications in 1902 at the age of thirty-three. Captain Vincent Brown was limited to care for his five year old son due to frequent travels out to sea and to many foreign countries as the naval force required of him. Nonetheless, Captain Brown would send Anthony letters and packages from afar to stay in touch with his beloved son. Anthony, on the other hand, often missed the physical attention that only his parents could have ever given him. Anthony often dreamed of his mother and took devoted care of her rose garden in the Lakewood mansion after leaving it behind upon her passing.

-oooo-

Stay with me readers... I shall post by Monday Oct. 29, 2012 chapter 7- **Janette Ardlay and Theodore McDonnell's heirs** just wait and see who will this union be giving life to. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy creating this story.


	7. Ch 7-Janette Ardlay &Theodore McDonnell'

**Chapter 7- Janette Ardlay and Theodore McDonnell's heirs**

Theodore McDonnell, the dark and handsome businessman, had taken his final business trip with much success. He yearned to begin a family of his own. Theodore and Janette enjoyed one another's company daily, and the couple could not keep their hands from each other while they were together. This was a very adventurous and sensuous marriage. The average couple would be terrified how long Theodore and Janette spent together in their master bedroom without a single piece of garment. They worshiped each other's nudity; every inch of one another's body was inspected, caressed, and kissed in order to discover the areas of most pleasure. Theodore was a splendid teacher to Janette in love making, as well as Janette an astute apprentice.

It was then, on one of those sexual rendezvous, that a daughter was conceived. Janice McDonnell-Ardlay was born on September 28, 1864, a brunette of medium build with gray eyes, similar features as her Aunt Cora with and a curvaceous body. She was a very charming and smart woman that would tantalize any man with her mannerisms and charisma. Anyone who described her would say that she was more than beautiful. At the age of twenty-three she decided to travel to Africa in search of property. There she met Joseph Cornwell, a Scottish business man who was leading a group of South African businessmen to establish the Standard Bank of British South Africa in Port Elizabeth. Janice and Joseph met at a charity ball where businessmen from the area showed off their riches by donating the most impressive items such as diamonds, precious stones, adornments, jewels, ivory statues, figurines, famous paintings, and much more.

Janice's dancing card was overbooked with suitors but the only man that truly earned her admiration and curiosity was Joseph. He was acknowledged everywhere by the intimates of the ballroom, making him even more appealing to Janice. Joseph was strikingly handsome both tall and elegant with brown colored eyes and sharply molded cheekbones. His hair was already graying at the temples in spite of his age of only twenty-five, making him appear even more distinguished.

As Janice looked away to speak to one of the guests she heard Joseph ask "_May I have this dance?" _as he bowed to her and then clicked his heels in salutation. What a marvelous sight as Janice watched this astonishing man approach her without hesitation!

"_We have yet been properly introduced; my escort would disapprove of your forwardness. A lady would never engage herself with a gentleman to whom she has not __been properly introduced…Mr.?"_ Janice replied enquiring.

"_My name, of course, is Joseph Cornwell. Please excuse my forwardness and my forgetfulness. I do realize that it goes against all tradition but I could not resist. May __I sign your dancing card Miss..?" _Joseph replied.

"_Mr. Cornwell, I am no longer available for a dancing partner since my card has been well booked with dancing suitors this evening. My name is Janice McDonnell._

_ Perhaps you could join me with glass of champagne instead while I wait for my dances to begin."_ Janice replied with a delighted smile that she had tried to hide by pretending she was not amused when he directly approached her.

"_Pardon me my lady for my forwardness but, you have captivated me! I cannot lie; my first glance your way and you have bewitched me. How could this be?" _Joseph replied as he held Janice's hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

Janice was internally leaping for joy but she knew how to play the role well as she manipulated the attraction she felt towards this Mr. Cornwell. She needed to control her emotions; otherwise she would just lose herself into his attentive ways.

"_I must say, a sorceress I am not rather I am a lady in search of a pleasant evening of dancing and carrying on. May I ask what brings you to Africa Mr. Cornwell? _Janice replied nonchalantly.

"_Miss McDonnell, I am here on business and I truly did not want to be here tonight amongst stuffy guests flaunting their riches yet, as of now, I am pleased by my_

_ decision to have come. May I ask you the same question? What has brought you to Africa Miss McDonnell?" _Joseph replied with a wide smile and twinkling eyes.

Oh, to Janice's surprise, his eyes presented such a form of expression and seduction she could not resist.

She questioned herself in thought, "_How could this be, I just met him and he me. Why do I fell so vulnerable around this gentleman?" _Janice collected herself after her inner thought.

"_Well, Mr. Cornwell if you must ask, I have set my eye on a piece of land here in which I am interested in purchasing."_ Janice replied coolly.

"_If you would excuse me Mr. Cornwell, I must now go; the gentleman that signed my dance card for the next dance is on schedule." _ Janice stated with an alluring stance and gleaming eyes on Joseph.

Joseph did not leave the ball, he remained just to stay and take every chance he had with Janice for the remainder of the night. In between dances they shared many anecdotes, funny events, and many lively experiences from places in common. They had so many similar interests; their mutual attraction was gleaming in both their eyes.

"_I shall look forward to seeing you again. And for the upcoming ball Miss McDonnell I shall sign off all of your scheduled dances." _ Joseph whispered into Janice's ear after she stood up to retire for the night.

She smiled sweetly as she gave him her hand to be kissed as he bowed to her in a most gentle and gracious way a gentleman could. Joseph did not sleep that night thinking about the lovely encounter, not even imagining that the same was happening to Janice. They both remained in their respective chambers thinking of each other, wondering if they would ever get to see one another again.

Joseph Cornwell was able to find his heart's desire as Janice McDonnell walked into the museum two days after the charity ball. Both their eyes met instantly and joy had overwhelmed both their beings. A great friendship was established and Joseph courted Janice until he was given her hand in marriage after his traveling to London where Janice's family vacationed. The couple would wed March 30, 1892 and their first son born on May 25, 1895. His name would be Alistair "Stear" Cornwell-McDonnell.

Stear was a very intelligent young boy with brown hair and gray eyes. He grew into handsome young man who wore glasses because of his extensive reading. He would enjoy taking things apart to see how they worked. His mind was mechanical indeed; therefore he studied the reasons of how things were made and how mechanical components functioned. This young man became an inventor who took many risks. At times he jeopardized his own life, his sibling's life, and even his close friends' lives for the sake of trying out his latest inventions. Stear built many interesting and potentially useful things, yet most of his contraptions did not function properly on account of his impatience. He would often skip important steps in his labors so that his projects could be quickly put to use.

Two years and a few months after Stear's birth a second infant was welcomed to the McDonnell Family. Archibald "Archie" Cornwell-McDonnell was born on October 11, 1897. This boy was beautiful; he had light brown hair, brown eyes, an angelic face, and a slender physique. Archie looked up to his older brother Stear who would often use him as part of his experiments and inventions. Archie was very interested in staying clean most of the time and would often cry if his clothes became soiled as he played with his brother the inventor. Archie grew to be a romantic at heart and a refined young man; he loved to read Georgian Poetry and often wrote his own poems and sonnets. Archie was overtaken by French history and all things related to the Baroque era such as its architecture, music and artwork.

"_Come Archie, I will need your assistance holding the oil tubs for my latest project."_ Stear, at fifteen years old, said to Archie who was a mature thirteen year old young lad.

"_What is your idea brother? To get me all filthy after I just dressed with my clean wardrobe? I think not one chance!"_ Archie replied with a bothered attitude.

"_If I had four hands I would not need to bother you but, to say it truthfully, I enjoy having you as my assistant little brother. Here, put on these coveralls, these boots_

_ and a pair of gloves if you must save your clothes."_ Stear said to Archie with much amusement and sarcasm.

"_What better way to bond with you than to get dirty from head to toe my dear Archie" _Stea_r_ replied.

"_I can think of many other ways to bond with my beloved brother than to ruin my latest fashionable garments. For instance, what about repairing the harpsichord? _

_You have not touched it since you were ten years old when you ruined it by replacing the delicate strings with mother's yarn! What were you thinking? How about _

_writing poetry with me? You, Stear, had talent." _Archie asked this with aggravation at first but then with inspiration towards Stear.

"_Remember your Don't Quit poem? I have it engraved in my mind. It read as follows:_

_When things go wrong, as they sometimes will,  
When the road you're trudging seems all uphill,  
When the fun is low and the duties are high,  
And you want to smile, but you have to sigh,  
When care is pressing you down a bit,  
Rest, if you must, but don't you quit. _

_Life is queer with its twists and turns,  
As every one of us sometimes learns,  
And many a failure turns about,  
When he might have won had he stuck it out;  
Don't give up though the pace seems slow-  
You may succeed with another blow. _

_Often the goal is nearer than,  
It seems to a faint and faltering man,  
Often the struggler has given up,  
When he might have captured the victor's cup,  
And he learned too late when the night slipped down,  
How close he was to the golden crown. _

_Success is failure turned inside out-  
The silver tint of the clouds of doubt,  
And you never can tell how close you are,  
It may be near when it seems so far,  
So stick to the fight when you're hardest hit-__  
It's when things seem worst that you must not quit." _ Archie recited the poem with much enthusiasm.

"_Come on Brother let us create beauty! Let us design beautiful gates in the garden! I am full of ideas." _Archie said with fascination, enthusiasm and optimism.

"_Yes, of course I remember. But how could you remember all that Archie? You really impress me brother and you are definitely a true romantic. So how about helping _

_me out first and then we could aim for one of your big dreams that you have in store for me?"_ Stear asked smilingly as they both continued to laugh.

* * *

Stay tuned...by Monday Nov. 5, 2012 you will receive **Chapter 8- Cora Ardlay and Edgar Muir's descendants **(remember Colin? Who will he father..or so on?)


	8. Ch 8-Cora Ardlay and Edgar Muir's desc

**Chapter 8- Cora Ardlay and Edgar Muir's descendants **

Colin Nicholas lived in London at the St. Paul's boarding school until he was eighteen years of age. He was a true athlete and a source of pride to the school; he enjoyed sports at an early age and won several medals and much recognition for his abilities. Colin participated in the Home Nations Rugby Union matches between England, Scotland, and Ireland held in 1878-79; the Calcutta Cup match was the only recognized inaugural event between the countries. The goals scored for the rugby match read as follows: Scotland beat Ireland 2-0, Scotland tied to England 1-1, and England defeated Ireland 3-0. He studied under professor and tutor Georgina Fenwick, who was in charge of Colin's well being and all his educational advancement. Mrs. Fenwick and Colin developed a strong bond; Colin addressed her as a grand-mum. It came to be that Mrs. Fenwick introduced Colin to her grand-daughter Viola Jones in 1879. Viola was a vivacious sixteen year old young girl with unruly blond hair, fair skin with freckles and large green eyes. Colin was invited to Mrs. Fenwick's home to celebrate the return of her daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren from Ireland.

"_Colin, may I introduce you to my dear grand-daughter Viola. I believe you two would have much in common." _Mrs. Fenwick said.

"_My pleasure to meet you Viola"_ Colin said as he stretched out his hand to gesture Viola to surrender her hand to his. He bowed his head and gently kissed her hand.

"_The pleasure is all mine"_ replied Viola excitedly.

"_Would you like to join us on a stroll by the lake this afternoon?" _Viola asked Colin impatiently.

Colin was taken back with her forwardness; Colin had no opportunity to mingle with girls while in an all male school and he did not know girls would take the lead as such.

"_Why yes, I would be pleased to accompany you and your siblings to the lake."_Colin said with an eager smile, he was very amused by Viola and being around the opposite sex was such a novelty to him.

Colin and Viola maintained a good friendship that flourished into a formal relationship. The couple courted for two years. On December 1, 1880 Colin and Viola wed for the only reason they saw fit- they loved each other and they wanted to be together. Cora and Brian covered all wedding expenses, the honeymoon, and their future home in London as the wedding present. Cora remembered how good and sweet her mother was to her when she married Edgar behind everyone's back. In Ruby's memory Cora did not intervene in Colin's plans and allowed her son to choose freely the woman he wanted to marry. On September 19, 1881 a baby girl was born to the couple, Ruby Celeste Muir. Celeste was a beautiful girl; she had ivory skin with a few freckles, plump lips, beautiful blue eyes, and wavy, strawberry blond hair. She had a svelte figure, and soft spoken nature. Celeste was raised in London near her maternal family and her grand-parents. She also was visited by her paternal grandparents Cora and Brian on holidays and special occasions. Celeste visited her grandparents in Chicago during summer vacations by the time she was in her early teens.

"_Grandmamma Elroy, could you retell me the story of when you met my grandfather Edgar again? Oh how much I love to hear your story, it makes me feel as if I _were there to see him when you both met. It fascinates

me that you loved each other with such intensity so that you dared to defy Great-grandfather William's desires." Celeste said dreamy eyed.

"_Well my dearly, if you insist, but let me remind you that it was all such a briefly lived first love. Even though I had the misfortune to widow at such young age, my _future worked out as if a heavenly plan written for me

had begun when your grand-father Edgar died. Grandpapa Elroy lifted me up when I was doomed by sorrow; _he loved me as strongly and whole heartedly without any judgment of my previous actions towards my _

_family. He loves me and he loves Colin, your daddy, as __strongly as he did when he married me then. I am blessed to have him Celeste. I wish for you to one day meet a nice gentleman that could offer you his entire _

_love _and devotion, as your Grandpapa Elroy had offered me. Of course this must occur in due time since you are still very childlike and immature in your ways at age _fourteen." _Cora replied to Celeste with glee in her

eyes as they held hands happily.

"_Yes Grandmamma, I would very much await my turn for my knight in shining armor, and in due time as you say. At this moment I still enjoy my childish play and _my immaturity." Celeste replied to Cora smilingly.

Not long indeed Celeste returned home to be with her parents in London and carried on her usual and favorite daily activities such as sewing, knitting, and crocheting for her dolls, playing the piano and attending voice lessons. Celeste's favorite musical composers were Frederic Francois Chopin, a composer and virtuoso pianist of French- Polish lineage. Her melody of choice was "Fantasie Impromptu." Another composer of Celeste's choice was Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, a prodigious Austrian child, who at the age of five had composed and performed before European royalty. His "Piano Sonata No. 11 in A Major" was her favorite piece. Last but not least of Celeste's favorites, composer Ludwig Van Beethoven, a German composer and pianist that had suffered enormous amount of abdominal pain since his twenties also suffered from his encroaching deafness. Her favorite piece of all time was "Piano Sonata No. 14 Moonlight." One of Celeste's strongest attributes was her singing ability. Her voice was young and carried her emotions when she sang; it was as if an angel had come down to Earth to sing. She enjoyed a vast number of operas and mass cantatas.

At the age of fifteen at a three day cricket match along with her parents Celeste found herself lost in the view of a handsome young gentleman. From afar she studied his physique, his gestures and mannerisms, his smile and his poise. Celeste could not believe how drawn she felt toward that man; she had never experienced such emotions before and actually felt both embarrassed and uncomfortable. She tried to ignore her emotions and occupy herself with the cricket match but, to her surprise, Celeste found herself staring once again towards the young gentleman across the field. He was in a group of other young men that seemed very comfortable around each other.

"_What could have it been about him that caused such impulse to want to lose myself in more than a glance? Besides the obvious, he is just perfect, well just look at __him, he sports an athletic physique, he is tall, and_

_ just look at his nice dark shiny hair and eyes! He is glorious! I have yet to feel such an attraction for a boy as I feel __for him. I must be going mad, but I cannot seem to help myself to just take a brief little glance again,_

_ and again. What handsome face, so chiseled with such alluring __features, oh my…I must stop this nonsense at once!"_ Celeste thought to herself as she peeked through her low leveled hat that was being forced down by

her gloved hand.

The group of young gentlemen began to tease one another laughingly in a fashion that called out Celeste's attention. The young men began to look towards Celeste and bowed their heads to her in salutation. Celeste replied with a nodding of her head as she felt herself become flustered and red at the cheeks. The young men continued the teasing but this time it was towards the young lad that had attracted Celeste.

"_She is quite a beautiful lady" said one of the men. _

_"Yes indeed David, but she seems to have eyes for Roger alone, do you not agree?"_ replied another fellow companion.

_"Oh alright you men, do not embellish the truth as such, although she is quite a lovely damsel." _Roger replied as he glanced over at Celeste.

Secretly Roger had already set eyes upon Celeste without anyone knowing it. As soon as Celeste had arrived, Roger felt such an impulse to carry himself towards her and lose himself in her presence. Roger knew the standards of society and the etiquette expected of him towards a lady.

"_Roger 'tis not the time, nor the occasion to fancy a lady. Show some composure for the love of God!" _ Roger thought to himself as he walked away from Celeste and her companion.

_"But what a beautiful creation has the Almighty done when he made this woman. He must have thought of the lovely sunset and the sun rays when __he made her hair. The white of snow to think of her skin, the bluest of_

_ the sky to make her eyes, the reddest apples to tint her lips and cheeks, how amazingly and __beautifully created this woman is. How honored would I ever be to have her attention and introduction."_ Roger continued to

think to himself as he gathered a few feet away from Celeste to be with his group of fellow friends that would be participating in the cricket match.

After the three day first-class cricket match had finished, a ball was to follow in honor of the group record of wins. It was then when Celeste and Roger were properly introduced. Her nervousness constrained her at first. Roger was such a gentleman and a charming dance partner who initiated light conversation topics that set Celeste at ease for the remainder of the evening. He was in London visiting friends from his previous school years; he too attended St. Paul's boarding school. His family lived in one of their many homes in the state of Florida. Roger, at age twenty, traveled often with his work and rarely resided in Florida. Roger helped oversee his family business of importing and exporting canned goods. They owned canneries in California, Illinois, Florida, and Pennsylvania. The canneries supplied Herbert Hoover's American Relief program following World War I. The family also owned a cotton plantation in Mexico. The goods and the cotton were in high demand at the time, making the family a great profit.

"_When shall I see you again Miss Muir? I am afraid my time in London will come to end next week, I set sail back to the United States where family duties demand __my attention." _ Roger said with disillusion in his voice.

"_I can say that you shall see me again, I will travel overseas to attend my great grandfather William's ninetieth birthday party which should prove to be an _extraordinary gathering. My grandmother Cora is to host in his

honor. You shall get an invitation from my family, I will see to it." Celeste replied to Roger with immense enthusiasm.

"_Until then we shall see each other again, would you allow me to send you correspondence Miss Muir?"_ Roger asked Celeste timidly.

"_If you desire to write me, I shall grant you my permission to send me your correspondence." _ Celeste replied as she blushed and became lost for words.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter to be posted by Monday Nov. 12, 2012: **Chapter 9- Cora Ardlay and Brian Elroy's** **descendants **- this will be the last introductury chapter of my story characters... for now. Stay with me to uncover what happens after chapter 9, you will be amazed how they will all mingle to create this historical fiction.

Enjoy reading :)


	9. Ch9-Cora Ardlay & Brian Elroy's descend

**Chapter 9- Cora Ardlay and Brian Elroy's descendants**

With Beatrice, Colin's half sister, Cora behaved more ethically when it came to courting. Charles Hamilton, a twenty-eight year old tobacco and cotton plantation owner of dark complexion, dark hair and eyes fell in love with Beatrice when she traveled to a family estate in Florida while she celebrated her seventeenth birthday on June 15, 1879. Cora and Brian had received a letter cordially inviting them to visit the plantation in plans to court their daughter Beatrice. They visited the plantation and met Charles; they felt that he should be granted the permission to court Beatrice while she stayed with family members in Florida. Beatrice agreed to Charles's appealing proposal since she loved the area, the vegetation, and besides, she found him to be quite interesting. A year later, on June 20, 1880 Beatrice Elroy-Ardlay married Charles Hamilton and lived in their plantation home in Gainesville, Florida. On January 17, 1881 Beatrice gave birth to their baby girl named Sarah Eleanor Hamilton-Elroy. The baby was named after Charles's mentor and grandmother.

Sarah had her father's complexion; she possessed a pretty face with medium skin tone, chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and a well proportioned body. Sarah was a smart girl with a mean streak; since she was an only child, her father had spoiled her rotten. Sarah was capricious and got anything her heart desired. From a young age, Sarah had a sense of entitlement and a demeaning attitude; therefore, she treated others less fortunate poorly. Sarah at times would play mean tricks on the help and even allowed them to take blame for her own mishaps. At the plantation Sarah was not liked by many workers, the servants would whisper to each other under their breath _"Miss Heartless"_ or _"Miss Brat"_ as she would leave their presence.

"_Mrs. Hamilton, I swear on my children's life that I had nothing to do with your missing broach. After I was done cleaning your jewelry ma'am I placed it back to its original safe place. Please don't let me go, God knows I need this employment, I have five children to feed, I beg you!" _Implored Betsy, she was a servant that had worked for the Hamilton family five years, and was recently widowed.

"_You leave me no choice Betsy, you were the last to come in contact with my jewelry, but if you were to return the broach in its mint condition I would reconsider your plea." _Beatrice said honestly.

Sarah, at age fourteen, had taken her mother's broach without caring who would be blamed. She had watched and desired the enchanting piece that her mother wore on special occasions. Sarah would have received the broach on her fifteenth birthday if she were patient; it was an heirloom piece inherited from her Grand-Mamie Cora from four generations ago.

As soon as Beatrice found out that Sarah had taken the broach, Beatrice personally went searching for Betsy to offer her an apology, a new position and a better pay at the plantation. Betsy became Beatrice's trusted and loyal employee until they were both old and frail. They cared for each other as friends yet in the public eye they knew to keep a personal distance as was expected and required by the society of status. The workers overall felt at ease with Beatrice and loved her for her charisma, kindness, and fairness.

Sarah's misbehavior was tolerated by Charles, her father, yet her mother, Beatrice, grew angrier as Sarah conspired in her wretched ways. Since Betsy was close to Beatrice, she would often retell her of events for which Sarah was liable. At times Beatrice allowed Sarah to be caught in lies and acts of deviance that led to her being ridiculed. Since Sarah proved to be headstrong to her mother's pleas to demonstrate self control, Beatrice allowed her daughter to experience embarrassment in hopes that this would be the best source of correction for Sarah. She loved her daughter but disliked how she behaved at times.

The workers at the plantation would plan ways to get back at Sarah without being caught. On one occasion, a girl named Lilly, who was in charge of taking care of cleaning Sarah's shoes, placed a frog in a pair that Sarah was to wear for an outing. The curdling screams that came from Sarah's room were heard all over the two story home. Down below in the kitchen a group of servants tried to contain their laughter since they were aware of Lilly's doing.

"_Ahhh! Mom! Help! _Sarah cried out.

_I am about to faint, I cannot imagine ever touching a nasty frog! It is such an ugly animal! What a disgusting feeling, I think I am going to die! I must wash my foot right now!" _ Screamed Sarah as her mother ran to Sarah's side.

"_For heaven's sake Sarah, I thought the worst had happened! I thought you were mortally wounded. Do not ever scream in that manner, as if someone were harming you." _Beatrice said to Sarah with anguish.

"_It is just a frog, for crying out loud, one of the many that live in our surroundings; the poor thing is probably even more petrified than you are Sarah."_ Beatrice said with a smile without knowing the true facts that lead Sarah's moment of horror.

On another occasion, Sarah was to be ready for an event at the downtown festival; since she mismanaged her time, Sarah found herself in a hurry to get ready. Before dressing, Lilly had assisted Sarah with a layer of talcum powder to perfume her and to absorb any excess moisture. Once fully dressed, she hurried and grabbed the tin that contained the loose powder to freshen up her face. Sarah failed to notice that Lilly purposely did not tighten the lid of the tin; she proceeded to hold the tin by the top. As Sarah held the top of the dense tin, the bottom quickly slid, hitting the freshly polished pine floor. Lilly burst into laughter as she saw Sarah covered from head to toe in the white powder. Sarah looked ghostly with the appearance of a pale face, pale arms, and gray hair from the powder. Sarah screamed as she looked at herself in the mirror then she proceeded to squall. Her tears left streaks on her face making her look even more comical. Beatrice heard the commotion and ran to see what ailed Sarah. As soon as Beatrice entered the room, she could not contain her laughter; both Lilly and Beatrice had been holding their stomachs from laughing with such intensity that they could barely stand it. Sarah grew furious as the women carried on with their laughter and stormed out of her bedroom not caring how she appeared. These were just a few of the many things Sarah had to encounter as long as she remained in the plantation.

Beatrice, in fact, wished her daughter to become a respectable woman; the morals and high standards Beatrice taught Sarah on a daily basis should have been enough to guide her. But at times, Beatrice thought Sarah was not learning due to her strong-willed nature.

"_Could she be someone's true love? Would she be able to love back without malice or wrong doing to her future partner? Could she possibly become kinder once she becomes a mother?" _Beatrice would ask herself often, as she daydreamed about her beloved daughter's future.

* * *

Thank you all for sticking with the story, I appreciate all your comments, it warms my heart :)

Stay tuned for next Monday 19, 2012. I shall post my **Chapter10- Two Hearts Enchanted. **This chapter is very sweet, I hope you enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10-Two Hearts Enchanted

**Chapter10- Two Hearts Enchanted**

_September the 23 1896. Gainesville Florida _

_Dear beautiful Celeste,_

_I came to visit my parents at their Florida estate for several months, I tried to concentrate on the family business affairs but my mind kept taking me back to the memory of our meeting. Mother continued to ask me why I have become pensive, quieter than usual, and a bit lethargic without much appetite. I had told her that someone has taken over my reason and my thoughts. She replied sweetly stating that she figured a lovely lady must have crossed my path, and by the visible signs, I must have been struck by love. I feel as if I were sick, I have not felt this way ever. It all began when I first met you and conversed with you Celeste. _

_Since the last day I saw you, I must confess that my life has changed. My mind's eye still recalls your beauty and the sunbeams are not anything in comparison against your own beautiful radiance. You my dear, shined with your own true light. You shined a light so bright that blinded my own heart's desire. A light I must need to see again to fill the windows of my soul. I am as if I were a young plant blooming as your light shines upon me. I cannot grow or gain strength without this light, without your light, without you._

_Though many miles apart we may be, I will think of you as I reminisce about your lovely voice and your sweet face. The wait is but so cruel and a trick the distance plays upon me. I shall endure and be patient until I see you again. You have truly amazed me Celeste, even the sound of your name, as I say it at loud, is just too beautiful for my lip to pronounce. _

_Impatiently I shall remain for your letter._

_Wholeheartedly, _

_Roger _

* * *

Celeste was in true amazement, as she opened and read her first letter from Roger. She had never received a letter as beautifully addressed to her. Celeste threw herself back onto her bed and read the letter from Roger over and over again. The butterflies in her stomach were new to her, causing her to smile giddily, the rush of excitement made her beautiful cheeks a nice shade of pink. She sighed as she lay on her bed with the letter on her bosom. Then in a brisk manner Celeste ran to find her utensils to compose a letter in reply to Roger.

_25 of October 1896. London_

_Dear Roger,_

_I have received your wholehearted correspondence today. I cannot describe the feelings with which I read every single sentence. I have not yet received any notes as beautifully phrased as yours. My heart is filled with great joy when I read the way you feel towards my person. Never have I experienced the splendid effect of one's heart when it finds another that feels the same way. Yes indeed Roger, I believe your ailment has been contagious to me as well. The cure will be available when we see one another again. I am amazed with the speed your letter has arrived; it has only been thirty- three days since you wrote me, and alas it is here and delivered to my hand. _

_Have you received your formal invitation to the festivities planned by my family members in Lakewood?_

_I wish to know about your day activities. What does a fine gentleman such as you find pleasure in? What is Florida like? I am eager to know. Do send your reply to my family's estate in Lakewood Illinois; your letter should arrive by the conclusion of our travels. Now I shall patiently wait for your lovely reply._

_Yours,_

_Celeste_

* * *

_November the 27 1896. Gainesville Florida_

_My very dear Celeste,_

_I must announce that your family's invitation has arrived. I will be present to finally see your lovely face once again. I will see to it that my family's cottage will be ready and properly supplied for my stay near the area. Perhaps I may find a way to elongate my visit with you for the time we may see fit. If you choose to reply to my last letter send it to my Crystal Lake address enclosed, due to the fact that by December the 30 I should already be in the vicinity._

_Let me share with you what you wished to know. In Florida there is a great number of orange trees full of fruit and when the sun shines on them they look very pretty. Of course, nothing is as pretty as you my lovely Celeste. The climate is warm and humid for most part of the year, except for late autumn and winter months. Snow is rare in this region, but we do experience sleet or hail periodically. _

_I have seen many places and met many people with my family's business; this has caused me to lose much freedom, unfortunately, time for my likings is very seldom. But as you already know, I do enjoy the athletic world, cricket, rugby, tennis, and even swimming are a few of my favorite pastimes. A typical day would include my morning breakfast of hot chamomile tea, a nice slice of cold cut, perhaps canned brawn made by our business, mustard cress, radishes, bread and butter, and even a poached egg with bacon if I fancy it. _

_I work to ensure the finances are well taken care of and oversee the smooth running of all business matters. In the past it was a bore to talk about my days as there was very little excitement in it. But as of the time I met you Celeste, my days have been happier, and they pass with much more speed. As I awaken, you wake up with me in my mind. As I work, there you are. As I read, my mind escapes me to you. As I lay at night in my chamber, you my dear Celeste, lay in my mind with me until I fall asleep. In my dreams you follow until I awake again to another day with you Celeste. As you can see, I have been struck with what Mother calls "sickened with love". I am beginning to enjoy the feeling and the thought of having a special someone such as you to hold and to have day after day._

_I would love to hear what fancies you my dear; I must know what you do on your days as well. I wish to know all there is to know about the woman that has captured my heart. I would rather be captive to loving you than a free spirited man without any awakening of my new found sentiment._

_Your very own captive,_

_Roger_

* * *

Celeste could not contain her excitement as yet another letter arrived from Roger. She shared the emotion with her mother and grandmother Cora. The thought that Roger and Celeste had fallen in love caused much joy for Viola since she, Colin, and Cora had experienced the overpowering feeling of true love as well.

_14 of December 1896. Lakewood_

_Dearest Roger,_

_I am so grateful to receive yet another letter from you. You have managed to lift me off my feet once again with your wonderful words. I shall cherish all your letters as my most special keepsakes. Thank you for answering my inquiries about your activities and the place where your family resides. As you already know this, Florida really sounds very different from where we live here in London. I too have family that live there; I have yet to visit their plantation. It would be a joy to be escorted for a visit to the Gainesville area one day. I am thankful for our paths having crossed on that day of the cricket match; it is as if destiny had it planned for us. _

_I shall share with you my most intimate and treasured activities. As I rise in the morning I also enjoy the basic breakfast with hot tea; chamomile is also my first choice. For relaxation, I spend much time in the music room singing and playing the piano. Spending time in the sewing room as well is another favorite of mine. I make different attires to fit my collection of dolls. I am passionate about reading books on Egypt, old Rome, and Greece, and especially mythology. One of my favorite stories is Cupid the god of love. Cupid had fallen in love with a mortal woman named Psyche; they could not remain together and their romance ended in tragedy. Now you know what I like, but what I truly like more is the feeling you have awakened in me. _

_Roger, I too am delighted and impatient to see you here at Lakewood. The place is magnificent; the gardens are extraordinary with many outstanding spots to relax and observe the beauty of this place. I can just imagine us together strolling around through many of the gardens this place has to offer. Without a doubt you will love it here. _

_Your claim of your heart's captivity only makes me question my own. I must confess to you Roger, it is you who has captured not only my heart but my whole being. _

_With love,_

_Celeste_

* * *

_December 30, 1896. Crystal Lake Illinois_

_My Celeste, my love,_

_ I shall see you in a matter of days but I could not contain my impatience and chose to write you a few words. Of course, this letter will be delivered by no other carrier or messenger than me. I know that I must be mad to admit to this and perhaps too naïve to want to tell you the following: Even though we have not properly courted and I have yet to ask your family's permission, rest assured that my intentions for you are both good and honorable. I can see us together for many years to come. I wish to be with you and only you. If I were to ask you a very important question I am afraid you may feel obligated to answer me right away. But I wish for you to take this question and dwell upon it until you feel certain of what your answer would be._

_ Would you like to spend every day and every night next to a lunatic for romance such as me? Would you see yourself lost in my delusion of loving one another for eternity? Would you like to be my partner, my lover, my wife?_

_With my heart in my hand,_

_Roger_

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

Stay tuned for next Monday, November 26, 2012 for **Chapter11- A Majestic Celebration at Lakewood **

**Thank you all for your kind reviews and for reading my creation. Happy holidays to you all, indeed, there is so much to be thankful!**


	11. Chapter 11-A Majestic Celebration

**Chapter11- A Majestic Celebration at Lakewood**

Finally in January 1, 1897 the time came for the Ardlay family to celebrate along with the family members, friends, and business colleagues from near and far- William Ardlay's ninetieth birthday. His beloved children Henry, Janette, and Cora organized a weeklong celebration to be held at the Lakewood mansion. William Ardlay was being honored for his life and accomplishments through the years. All the family members were present for the length of the occasion. Much love and respect overflowed the mansion through the time the festivities had lasted.

The Lakewood mansion was lavished with fresh flower arrangements and center pieces, the finest china, silver and crystal were used. Live bands and musical guests maintained the lively atmosphere, many activities such as card games, magical tricks, and plenty of dancing were available. Breakfast and lunch were served in the sun room which was fashionably decorated and laid out to comfortably cater the entire party guests. Three course dinners with elaborate dishes were served nightly in the large dining room. This was an event where the Ardlay, the McDonnell, and the Elroy families showed off their financial status and how far their money was able to indulge them.

Even though Mr. William Ardlay, the head of the family, was now older and febrile, it did not take away from him the joy he felt to have all his family gathered, along with dear friends and colleagues that ventured with him to build his majestic empire. The family was formally introduced to the entire guests. His beloved son Henry Ardlay (64), with wife Priscilla (54), along with their daughter Rosemary (27), and their son William Albert (9) were firstly escorted and introduced to the guests; Rosemary's husband Capitan Vincent Brown (33) was mentioned and recognized even though he was away on naval duty. William's middle daughter Janette (60), with husband Theodore McDonnell (62), along with their daughter Janice (32) with husband Joseph Cornwell (34) and their son Alistair "Stear" (1year 8 months) followed the formal introduction. And lastly, his dearly beloved Cora (53) with husband Brian Elroy (56) along with their son Colin Nicholas Muir (36) with his wife Viola (34) along with their daughter Celeste (16); Cora's daughter Beatrice (34) with husband Charles Hamilton (42) along with their daughter Sarah (16) were the last family members to be introduced to the guests.

Roger was present in the main room where the family was introduced; he wore a well-tailored suit and was impeccably dashing for the occasion. He shined with rays of ambience. As the family introduction was taking place, from a distance both Celeste and Roger's eyes met instantly. Celeste was breathtaking; she wore her hair cascading down with a silk band adorned with roses, petunias and forget-me-nots as a crown around her head. She wore a beautiful light yellow silk and lace corset dress that showed off her lovely curves. The time came when Celeste and Roger greeted each other, yet not alone. Cousin Sarah Hamilton was assigned to be Celeste's escort for the entire event. Unfortunately, Celeste was not the only lady with eyes for Roger.

The family men were drawn to the usual business matters, sports, and pastimes, while the women quickly found themselves sharing their daily routines of wifely and motherly duties, along with their many hobbies. The family members bonded after several years of not coming together as a whole.

Rosemary along with her aunt Beatrice had been close emotionally and had shared correspondence for many years before the event. They trusted and loved each other as if they were siblings. During the festivity, Rosemary was able to confide her most treasured secret- her impossible young love for the family trustee George Johnson who was six years her senior. Rosemary was fond of her husband, the Captain, but he was always away. The distance between them did not allow the marriage to be consummated until his return from his naval duties in 1895. Captain Brown soon returned to sea leaving Rosemary alone once again until his return date on January 25, 1896. It was during the time of the Captain's absence where Rosemary found George to be her most beloved friend and companion. Rosemary kept a diary of all her feelings and events involving her life along with George prior to and after marrying Captain Brown. This diary was shared with her dear aunt Beatrice during the festivity in Lakewood. Beatrice never spoke about the content of Rosemary's diary to anyone, not even her own husband Charles. Not until Rosemary's death in 1902 was her secret revealed.

_"My dear Diary, _

_I write today to place my thoughts here once again. George, my beloved friend and dear companion has made me smile with his gentle gestures and his soft caress upon my face as I lay sick on my bed. If I were only healthier, and if he were only braver to face his feelings and stand up to my father Henry, I would be the most complete woman in the world. George has written me the sweetest response to my letter where I ask him to visit me more often. I am finding it nearly impossible to bear the sadness I carry, to not be with the man that I have loved for as long as I can remember. As he entered my room and stretched out his hand to mine it was then when I could no longer contain my feelings for George. I told him how much I have loved him and for how long. But to my surprise, he did not reply the same; all he could do was just hold my hand and tenderly stroke my fingers with near pain in his eyes. It was then when he spoke and said the words that haunted me painfully: 'I am not worthy of your love, or your compassion, I am but a mere loyal employee of your father and grandfather. You should save your heart for a gentleman that can love you as you deserve to be loved, Miss Ardlay'. It was then that my heart was torn to pieces as I desperately cried tears of bittersweet memories of our friendly encounters. I had to be strong for my parents and not dwell on my broken heart since my health was already broken. I simply shan't fight for a love that is not returned."_

As Beatrice read Rosemary's diary tears filled her eyes. To know how sad the life of her beloved Rosemary had been, a sickly girl with a broken heart, and whose affection could not be returned made Beatrice feel impotent. It was due to George's response that Rosemary decided to allow Captain Vincent Brown to court her. She learned to accept the attentive ways Vincent offered her and a year later married him upon his request.

As Beatrice and Rosemary shared their moments of revelations, in a different area of the mansion Celeste and Roger gathered around the gardens of Lakewood in company of Cousin Sarah. Celeste and Sarah grew cordial with each other over the years in spite of the numerous negative encounters while staying at Grandmother Cora's for summer vacations. Sarah often managed to rule over Celeste by getting her into mischief. For instance, Sarah had planned a game where the girls would have to race from their room to the end of the hallway to then jump over an antique flower pot that Sarah had placed on the floor. Unfortunately, the pot was broken and Sarah quietly placed the whole blame on Celeste. Cora quickly found out that Celeste was corrected for something she did not entirely do and later Cora was faced to punish Sarah for her doings.

Back in the garden, Sarah immediately could feel herself very attracted to Roger, not only because of his attributes, his masculinity, and his charm but mainly because his attention was aimed towards Celeste. Sarah could not tolerate the fact that she was not the center of attention and began to grow uneasy. It is there where it all started; Roger became an obsession for Sarah.

In the garden, Sarah sought to obtain his attention as deliberately as she could. She tried to rule over the conversation between Celeste and Roger and overly turned matters towards subjects that he would find of interest. Sarah was sociable, smart, and direct; this portrayed her to be self confident and alluring to the opposite sex. Despite of finding Sarah attractive and charming, the distraction she had caused in Roger was not enough to overtake him. Celeste was the young lady he had fallen in love with, and to Roger it seemed surreal that the moment to be near Celeste had arrived.

As soon as Celeste and Roger were able to speak without further interruption, Roger grasped Celeste's hand and tenderly caressed it. From the inner pocket of his suit, he pulled out his reply for her previously sent letter. Celeste hid the letter inside her handbag while taking out a perfumed handkerchief bearing her initials to exchange for the letter. As Sarah turned to face them, the couple had already resumed their expected physical distance. Roger was so excited to finally deliver his reply letter to Celeste. His whole heart hung by the words written on that reply. Roger knowingly had to be patient; he held on to the handkerchief the lovely Celeste had given to him and he carried it as a token everywhere he went.

Meanwhile, in a different area, the children were entertained with a small display of live exotic animals from afar along with mummified animals. An African lion cub, one chimpanzee, one capuchin monkey dressed as a tiny captain, a toucan bird, a scarlet macaw, and small caged singing birds were among the live display. The mummified animals were the raccoon, the skunk, the squirrel, the wild rabbit, the Bald eagle, and the ground hog. Young Albert Ardlay was gripped by the array of animals brought to the event as this only nurtured the curiosity and love he had for the wild outdoors. Albert was very close to his little cousin Stear and wanted to show him the display of animals, but due to his young age, Stear could not appreciate the glorious event it had become for Albert.

"_One day when I grow up I will be around all these lovely creatures. I will be a doctor for animals."_ Albert told his little cousin Stear who was being held by his governess.

On the opposite side of the mansion, William Ardlay, the head of the household, had revised and finalized his testament. The family trustee, George Johnson, was to invite the Ardlay family members into the study to listen to the wishes, orders, and positions Mr. Ardlay would assign. There he sat by the fireplace covered with a blanket, on his plush leather chair; although old and frail, Mr. William Ardlay portrayed excellence. He handed over the testament to Henry to read at loud for all present to hear:

_"I, William Ardlay, hereby command my only male offspring as benefactor, William Henry Ardlay, to inherit all my businesses in this country and abroad. The Lakewood mansion is to remain Henry's and his offspring's descendants. _

_As of January the 4__th__ 1897, the day of my birth, all of my children will receive equal parts of my savings and earned monies from my businesses until the time Henry takes over the businesses. All physical properties in this country and abroad will be agreed to be divided into three, or plainly sold to divvy up a monetary amount, whichever is the least cause of disagreement between my children. I have established a trust fund for the education of all my children's children and their descendants. Cora, being the youngest, shall be in charge to oversee their education and instruction in the highest society standards to maintain the order of our family and its level amongst the highest of society. If Cora were to pass away prior to her time, the obligation shall fall unto Janette. If Henry survives Janette, he shall be in charge of our future descendants. Lastly, I, William Ardlay, command my loyal and trusted family friend, Mr. George Johnson, to remain with his position of trustee to my family after my dying, with an income to include a yearly increase. When Mr. Johnson is to reach his retirement age he is to remain and live in Lakewood with his family, unless he desires to relieve himself of such position. If all of my children were to pass, the trustee, George Johnson and Associates, shall execute my orders as stated hereof. " _

All eyes were on Henry as he read the testament. The room was solemn while sadness overcame the family members. The reading of the testament was a reminder of the future death of William Ardlay.

**to be continued...**

* * *

Stay tuned, on Monday December 3, 2012 you shall receive **Chapter12- A Surprise within a Surprise **a continuation of the magestic celebration at Lakewood.

Thank you all for your lovely comments, I truly enjoy your support!


	12. Chapter12-A Surprise within a Surprise

**Chapter12- A Surprise within a Surprise **

As the festivity resumed at Lakewood, the following day the family and the guests continued to be entertained by one another's company. Cora, Brian, Colin and Viola were introduced to a new personable guest.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Elroy, Mr. and Mrs. Muir, it is of my most pleasure to be introduced to you all. I am more than grateful to have had the opportunity to be here visiting and sharing with you this magnificent event. I shall not forget the kind gesture of receiving me. My parents have sent me here with salutations on their behalf. A token of appreciation from us had been delivered to Mr. Ardlay. We hope that it has delighted him." _Roger stated while carrying himself very cordially.

"_Yes of course, my father has been more delighted than a child with the variety of can goodies." Cora replied with a sweet smile. _

"_Would you mind telling us how we have this great pleasure of meeting your acquaintance?" _Brian replied.

"_Oh, Dad he is one of the best cricket players I have set eyes upon. We met him back in England." _Colin replied as he held Viola's arm.

"_How wonderful! Perhaps you could give us some pointers while you visit with us."_ Brian replied with a friendly smile.

"_Of course, Mr. Elroy, it would be a great privilege to do so." _Roger replied.

"_Celeste told me that your parents have a profitable business dealing with canned foods and that you have property in several locations in the country such as one near Lakewood and Gainesville Florida." _Viola stated with a pleasant tone.

"_That is correct Mrs. Muir, we do. I am my father's right hand and I do travel often to see that all runs smoothly."_ Roger replied with pride in his eyes.

"_I am glad to hear that you have a good stable background; a solid future is a definite fact, son." _Cora said.

"_Yes, indeed, very stable and secure for many years to come Mrs. Elroy. And for this reason I shall ask you all if I may have your permission to court your daughter and granddaughter, Celeste." _Roger replied with enthusiasm and courage.

Cora was amazed with such gallant young man. Brian felt honored to be included in such important gesture. Colin was pleased to hear Roger's interest in his daughter, and Viola was fascinated since she already knew how much her daughter Celeste had fallen in love with Roger.

A few minutes in privacy the cousins, Celeste and Sarah, conversed.

"_Celeste, do you think that Roger is truly interested in you dear?" _Sarah asked Celeste with a hint of envy.

"_I would not deny it or doubt that he is not."_ Celeste replied softly without anticipation.

"_Well, if I were you, I would have opened up my eyes to see how easily he was distracted during our conversation yesterday in the garden, sweetie. I truly wish to help you see what he really might be underneath the gentleman persona." _Sarah said with pretense.

"_I appreciate your care my dearest cousin, I shall keep my eyes wide open next time." _Celeste replied with a lowered head, thinking about Sarah's motives.

"_Mark my words, if any woman was to seduce a man, regardless of him being attracted to another, he will fall for the seductress. I have seen this happen before." _Sarah replied with a smirk on her face.

"_I doubt that will be the case with Roger."_ Celeste answered Sarah briefly without giving her much information on their present relationship.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard, Viola came to announce Celeste that Roger had been granted permission to court her. Sarah was quick to hide her discontent as she pretended to smile happily at the news.

"_Hurry on out honey, Roger, your father, and your grandparents are waiting to see you alone in the library."_ Viola said with twinkle in her beautiful green eyes.

Yet, in another secluded area of the mansion, George and Rosemary exchanged some words.

"_Your grandfather, Mr. Ardlay, never ceases to amaze me Rosemary; his kindness is worth to me more than anything imaginable." _ George said with astonishment.

"_Yes, we love him so; it saddens me to know that one day, perhaps any day, he would be taken away from us."_ Rosemary replied with a low, sad voice.

"_Do you know, his memory is still very long, and he goes back in time often to remember his days with his one true love? He tells me how much he adored Mrs. Ardlay. His eyes get lost in the large portraits that are placed around here. She was a beautiful woman, not only physically but as a human being, so I have been told." _ George stated as he found himself lost in Rosemary's eyes.

He gently reached to stroke her beautiful face with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes to softly open them to look at his lips.

George thought to himself. _"Maybe they would have allowed me to court Rosemary, if I only had known how much they all esteemed me and not thought of me as a mere employee, maybe she would have been my wife today." _ George had to find the strength within him to not kiss Rosemary. She now belonged to Captain Vincent Brown, and his return was near.

George could not let her know how much he truly loved Rosemary since this would only damage her. George will never forget the first kiss they had shared in previous years; it was Rosemary who imprudently launched herself into his arms. He could not contain himself any longer and gave in to his desire to embrace her tenderly. This was an action that was forced by Rosemary yet it was lead by George's passion. As Rosemary had pulled her head away from his neck, he gently placed his hand around the back of her neck as he maintained his tight grip around her lower back and led her into a passionate kiss. It must have lasted a few minutes but George wished those minutes would last him an eternity.

"_Rosemary! Rosemary!"_ cried out Albert, as he ran into the room to interrupt the tense moment between George and Rosemary.

"_Come quickly I must show you my newest addition to my collection of pets."_ Albert said high pitched with much excitement.

Albert was also very fond of George. There was a time where Albert grew curious and asked George the following: _"How come you are not the one to marry my sister? Why are you letting the Captain be her husband?"_

Albert was a child and did not understand the positions of society and how the higher class did not mingle romantically with a lower class. Albert could only sense the complicity, the friendship, and the love that George and Rosemary felt for each other. Albert was very intuitive and paid close attention while the other grownups never suspected the attraction between Rosemary and George.

Back in the sunroom, sisters shared the emotion of the day. _"Cora, tell me dear, you were saying that your granddaughter Celeste has met a wonderful young lad in England." _ Janette said with curiosity.

"_Oh yes, he is quite a charmer, very handsome too. Oh, what is to remember being young and so in love, having a young man to excite you in that manner? I can now just relive it through their eyes. I am ecstatic for Celeste; she is such a lovely girl and deserves to be happy." _Cora replied.

"_I certainly agree with you, she is going to be a good catch for any gentleman. Unlike your other granddaughter, Sarah, she can be so indifferent at times; I wished her father would not have spoiled her so rotten. She should have been bent over a knee many a time. Oh well, we shall see whom would Sarah end up with."_ Janette said with concern.

"_Changing the subject, my daughter and her husband have been very amorous lately. Mark my words, I will guarantee that she will be expecting after this event is over, since she is not taking any precaution." _ Janette said with affirmation.

"_Well I hope Janice and Joseph do have another child soon; little Alistair should grow up with a sibling of close age. Remember how lonely Janice was growing up?" _Cora asked.

"_Well of course, I am to blame for that, but having one was more than enough for me, since Theo and I could not keep our hands away from each other. He was, and still is my erotic man. Another child would have slowed down our pace." _Janette replied with a devious smile.

"_I must now return to the library, Roger, Celeste's suitor, is to properly ask Colin for his permission to court Celeste. I shall keep you informed of all the details."_ Cora said with excitement.

Back in the library, a knock on the large decorative wooden doors was heard. _"Come in."_ said Cora.

Celeste walked in gallantly with a dreamy expression in her eyes. Roger approached her and took her hand and kissed it. Celeste whispered in a tone that only Roger could hear. _"I do solemnly accept to be your partner, your lover, and your wife."_ They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Roger bent his arm in gesture for Celeste to grab a hold of him; both continued to walk towards the small group of family members.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Muir, Mr. and Mrs. Elroy, it is with great honor and respect that I ask you all for your consent to court Celeste with the intent of marriage." _Roger stated proudly.

"_Well young man, you certainly know what you want and how far you have to go to get it. I am impressed with your ways. But with us it is not what we choose, but what our Celeste chooses. She is the one, free to elect her suitors."_ Colin replied surprising everyone in the room.

"_Dad, Mum, Grandparents, I have accepted Roger, you see, I have chosen him to be my suitor, and to be my future husband. I love him and he loves me." _Celeste replied as she looked directly into Roger's eyes.

Everyone sitting in the room stood up and applauded with joy as the family approached the young couple to shake Roger's hand and to hug on Celeste.

The engagement was official, and shortly after, it was announced to the remainder of the family members in Lakewood. Roger surprised Celeste by presenting her an engagement ring that he had carried along the entire time; he picked the ring especially for Celeste. During their six month engagement, the couple was permitted to be more intimate with each other; they could hold hands in public, take private, but open carriage rides, take walks together and even spend time alone behind closed doors without jeopardizing Celeste's reputation.

In a corner of the mansion sat Sarah with a smile to kill for, but with so much envy inside.

She was fuming from rage and began to think: _"What in the world does he find in Celeste, she might be beautiful, but that is all she has to offer. She is as dull as a worn marble floor. She cannot hold his interest in intelligent conversation, or even has a clue to seduce him; she just sits there like porcelain." _

**to be continued...**

* * *

stay tuned for the following posting on Dec. 10, 2012:**Chapter13- One Girl Plans and Another Girl Plots **


	13. Chapter13-One Girl Plans&Another Girl

**Chapter13- One Girl Plans and Another Girl Plots**

Celeste would end up residing in Lakewood for the first part of the engagement. The remaining time, Celeste stayed with her Aunt Beatrice's family in Gainesville, Florida where the wedding would take place.

_"Celeste dear, can you believe it is almost time for your wedding day? Just one more month and you will be Mrs. Roger Leagan."_ Beatrice exclaimed with excitement. Sarah rolled her eyes and walked right into the room.

"_I cannot wait until all this is over and done with! Mama, you have driven me into madness with the wedding plans, which are not even for my own wedding. If I were to marry, one day, I do not wish for it to be such an elaborate ordeal!" _Sarah exclaimed back at her mother Beatrice.

_Your sweet cousin is having the best time of her life. "Why not be excited dear?" _Beatrice asked Sarah.

"_Mother, I am excited and happy as a lark for Celeste. It is just that you exaggerate so much and carry on to the extreme and you constantly talk about the ordeal as if there were nothing else you would rather talk about." _ Sarah whined to her mother.

"_Sarah, do not be so harsh with your mum, she has helped me tremendously and has taken my own mother's position while my mum is away taking care of her own household. Give your mother some slack, would you?"_ Celeste replied to Sarah.

"_You would not understand since you are not in my position. Anyways, let's get out of this house and go for a stroll. Perhaps we could go visit your dearly beloved before you would not be allowed to see him with all this wedding planning you all are doing." _Sarah requested to Celeste_. _

"_Fair enough and that sounds like a charming idea Sarah. If you would excuse us Auntie Beatrice, we could carry on at a later time. Do you mind?" _Celeste replied as she asked for permission.

"_But of course dear, whatever suits you. Sarah is right; you should go and see him before it gets a bit more complex. By the way, do send my regards to Roger and his family on our behalf dear."_ Beatrice said.

"_I shall do as you ask Auntie, I love you and I thank you for all that you are doing for me and for Roger. It means the world to me and both my parents." _Celeste said to Beatrice as they embraced each other.

Once at the Leagan's estate, Celeste and Sarah met with Roger and his parents. They chatted, drank tea, and ate lunch with them. Roger's parents were pleased with Roger's choice for his bride-to-be. They both enjoyed Celeste in every way, though they were a bit leery of Sarah and her forwardness.

"_Come Roger, I would like to discuss a matter that it would be of great pleasure to my cousin, but it is a surprise, therefore, we should move along and speak in private."_ Sarah said as she grabbed Roger's hand and took him away from Celeste's side.

"_It is that so? Then my dear Celeste, allow me momentarily to retire from the table. Anything that is about you and your pleasure is of my concern, Celeste." _Roger said as he tenderly kissed his beloved Celeste's hand.

Sarah continued to hold Roger's hand as they disappeared from the room where the Leagans and Celeste remained.

"_Tell me something Roger, I can truly see that my cousin has overthrown you with her beauty, but do you wish Celeste were more in depth when you try to carry on a simple conversation? I find her a bit of a bore." _Sarah, releasing his hand, said to Roger.

"_Believe me; I have not perceived what you mention." _Roger replied as he rubbed his chin.

"_I am going to do my best to train her in conversational topics and on things that might be of more interest to you, perhaps." _Sarah said with a luring smile to Roger.

"_I can only be thankful to you for helping Celeste in whatever you think she may lack, but in my opinion, I find her perfect as she is." _Roger replied with glee in his eyes.

"_I understand that you both are so in love, but what will happen when the newness wears out, what will you two talk about? If I were Celeste, I would want to know exactly what pleases, what repulses, and what arouses my future husband." _Sarah said with a seductive tone as she came closer to Roger.

Suddenly, Sarah took her index finger and ran it across his jaw, as she walked slowly passed him to then sit down. Roger was at a loss for words; he suddenly cleared his throat and sat down to regain his composure. Sarah had managed to cause feelings in Roger that unsettled him. She was so astute, so alluring and very intriguing that Roger could not help to feel physically attracted to her.

"_I am in love with Celeste, what is going on with me? We are to be married in a month, these feelings must be subdued."_ Roger thought to himself.

After the chatting with Sarah was over, Roger was overwhelmed with guilt. He walked into the room to find Celeste standing alone by a window. Roger ran to Celeste's side and passionately pulled Celeste towards him very closely. Roger began to caress Celeste impatiently, like he had never done before, and then kissed her ever so strongly. Celeste was in shock since Roger never handled her in this manner. As Roger opened his eyes, he clearly saw the astonished look in Celeste's eyes. Roger pulled himself away from her and apologized numerous times for his indiscretion.

"_Please my love, forgive me, I do not know what came over me. It is just that I need you to be my wife and to be with me for all my days. I want you to be mine and if it were up to me, today we would be married." _Roger said with impatience while holding Celeste's hands.

"_Darling, you do not need to worry, I take no offense to your actions. It is just that you caught me by surprise. But you must be patient; all the family and all guests are depending on that set date. We simply cannot disappoint them. Do you understand? It is just a little wait, we have waited this long, we can surely manage one more month, right dear?" _Celeste replied tenderly with such sweetness in her voice.

"_You are right my dear, I shall control myself more. It is not proper of a gentleman to do as I behaved. I will restrain myself and I shall patiently wait until our wedding day." _Roger still with embarrassment replied to Celeste.

The day and night prior to the wedding Celeste was not able to see her future husband. There was much preparation to be ready for the next day. Instead Celeste wrote Roger a small note to let him know how much she was thinking of him and how excited she was to become his wife by in a matter of one more day. Celeste included the vows to be said:

_"With this ring I thee wed, and this gold and silver I thee give, and with my body I thee worship, and will all my worldly chattels I thee endow."_

Sarah, along with her favorite and faithful servant, Gertrude, went to deliver the note Celeste had written Roger. Sarah made sure to look her best for her encounter with Roger. Once at the Leagan's estate, Sarah asked Gertrude to make herself useful and to keep watch at the door of the large study where Sarah and Roger would meet.

Roger was oblivious to Sarah's motives; he only thought Sarah was there to deliver a written message from Celeste.

"_How do you do Miss Hamilton? It is very kind of you to stop by and deliver Celeste's message yourself. You should not have to bother with it; a servant would have sufficed in delivering the message." _Roger stated with a bit of uncertainty.

"_Well, dearest Roger, it is my pleasure to be of some use to my dear cousin. By the way, my home has become invaded with so many people organizing for the wedding that I do not feel tranquility in my own home. You see, I rather stay away from all the commotion. I hope you do not mind my visit here today." _ Sarah replied with a sweet smile.

"_Miss Hamilton you are welcome here any time, I hope you find yourself comfortable. May I offer you anything to drink and perhaps some scones?"_ Roger said cordially but deep within him an unsettling feeling was lurking about.

"_Thank you Roger but I am fine at the moment, maybe a bit later."_ As Sarah was to hand over the note to Roger, she intentionally dropped it before him.

Sarah immediately knelt down to pick up the note as Roger automatically proceeded to do the same. As Sarah knelt down, her corset pushed her bosom upward from the low neck dress she was wearing, leaving exposed the top of her fully plump breasts. Roger glanced directly into Sarah's chest as he tried to grab the note from the floor while Roger's eyes kept an involuntary glance on her chest. Sarah, pretending not to notice his diverting eyes, proceeded to grasp the note as well. Instead, Sarah had grasped Roger's hand as he tried to lift the note from the floor.

"_I am terribly sorry for my clumsiness; please forgive me as I seem to be all thumbs today."_ Sarah said as she looked into Roger's eyes while having a secure grasp on his hand.

Roger cordially helped Sarah up to her feet and pointed to a plush chair for her to seat. Roger placed the note inside the pocket of his suit and begun to clear his throat.

"_You have nothing to distress yourself about Miss Hamilton." _Roger replied.

"_Please address me by my name, Sarah, enough with formalities. Now that you will be a part of the family you should be comfortable around me, do you agree?"_ Sarah said as she gave Roger a tantalizing look and a seductive smile.

Roger's blood pressure had done a variety of high and low levels with so much distraction Sarah had caused within him. Roger began to think to himself:

"_Is this woman like this with all the men she has been introduced to or is she trying to seduce me? Regardless of the answer I must admit that she has grasped my full attention, and without my own will. I must maintain my composure for tomorrow I will become Celeste's husband. Oh Celeste, how much I truly need you! Sarah is driving me insane, and I cannot help it. I will not fail you my love." _As Roger thought he prepared a pipe to smoke it.

"_Well then, Sarah, as you requested without formalities, you would have to excuse me now, I must leave you, since I also have much to do in preparation for my wedding day. Celeste is an extraordinary woman whom I adore and I am lucky she has accepted my marriage proposal. Tomorrow she will be mine." _ Roger said to Sarah as he rose up from his chair and advanced towards Sarah to lightly kiss her hand in farewell.

"_You do as you must my dear Roger, I shall see you tomorrow during the ceremony darling." _Sarah_ replied_ to Roger coolly.

As soon as Roger walked out of the room, Sarah's coolness wore off; she was extremely upset and said in a low voice. _"Oh Roger just wait and see, you may have your Celeste as your wife, but it will be me, whom you desire."_

On Saturday, August 7, 1897 Roger and Celeste were united in holy matrimony. It was an extravagant wedding with many guests and a reception that followed afterwards. Celeste's family from England came to the wedding along with her parents and siblings. Grandparents Elroy, Great-uncle Henry and young Uncle Albert Ardlay were also present. Great Aunt Janette, her husband Theodore McDonnell, and of course, Celeste's Aunt Beatrice, husband Charles, and their daughter Sarah Hamilton were in attendance. Members of the family that could not be present at the wedding were Great-grandfather William Ardlay, because of his age, Great-aunt Priscilla Ardlay and daughter Rosemary Brown, Aunt Janice, her husband Joseph and young son Alistair Cornwell. Both Rosemary and Janice had advanced pregnancies; the families saw fit not to travel such long distance for the sake of the women and their unborn babies.

**to be continued...Thank you for reading and commenting!**

* * *

Follow the continuation of this story that will be posted on Monday December 17, 2012 Chapter14- A Captive of Love versus a Captive of Desire


	14. Chapter14-Captive of Love vs Desire

**WARNING! **

**DUE TO MATURE CONTENT READER DISCRETION IS ADVICED **

**Chapter14- A Captive of Love versus a Captive of Desire**

A couple of days after the beautiful wedding the newlyweds Roger and Celeste traveled by ship to Europe. Once there they traveled by train and visited France and Italy on their twelve week getaway.

"_Finally my love, we are together, how much have I desired for this day to come and I shall show you with my body and soul."_ Roger said to Celeste, while embracing her, as they finally were left alone during their honeymoon.

Celeste clammed up and became extremely shy during their first sexual encounter, yet Roger was patient with her the entire time, guiding her and reassuring her as gently as he possibly could. Celeste was very naïve and the straight talk she had received from her mother prior to her wedding day helped her know what to expect during intimacy. Yet, regardless of all the motherly warnings Celeste had received did not suffice during the actual encounter. Roger, to the point of frustration, could not stop thinking about how much he wanted to ravish his young wife and become one with her. For the sake of his new bride, Roger had to master his carnal desire and take things slowly. Their initial sexual encounter was not productive, neither Roger nor Celeste had reached a sexual climax. It would take some time for Celeste to let go and relax.

Then, one lovely evening as they both sat on the floor of their lavished suite, sipping on a Bordeaux blend wine, chatting, laughing and enjoying each other's company, Roger and Celeste were finally able to give into their sexual desires without any impediments.

Towards the end of their honeymoon Celeste became intolerant to specific smells; even at certain times of the early day she became nauseous to the point of vomiting. Celeste was miserable on the ship that returned them home. Roger was worried about his wife and was able to locate a doctor on board_. _

"_Well, Mr. and Mrs. Leagan, to my knowledge, I believe you may be in the beginning of a pregnancy. As soon as you return home, you should consult with your family physician to be exact about your progressing condition."_ The doctor said to the couple.

As soon as they were alone, Roger could not help to be extremely excited about the early news of a baby in the making.

"_And here we were so worried that you had gotten ill with some unknown disease. You, my dear, had me worried senseless, but right now I am the happiest man alive, inside of you grows our own child."_ Roger said to Celeste as he held her tight.

"_I do not know how to explain what I feel at this moment, I am surprised as well, and yes I am ecstatic to have our own little family." _ Celeste replied to Roger as she caressed his face.

Roger and Celeste moved into one of the Leagan's homes that had been reserved for the new couple. Roger was able to stabilize in the area with the family business while his wife's pregnancy progressed. Sarah, along with her servant Gertrude, insisted on assisting Celeste, now that she was six months into her pregnancy.

Sarah knew that eventually Roger would be at a final point of weakness after not being able to have intercourse with his own wife, due to the pregnancy. After everyone in the home would fall asleep, Sarah would perform several coquettish attempts in Roger's presence. Sarah enjoyed the agony she caused in Roger. His face would flush beet red and he would attempt to clear his throat with a closed fist in front of his mouth.

One night, Sarah sought to take advantage of Celeste's pregnancy. Celeste had been sound asleep after a strenuous day of activities Sarah had planned for her cousin. And to continue to lure Roger into her seductive grip she walked into the study with a plush robe that covered a thin night gown that showed off her curvaceous silhouette.

"_Oh Roger, here you are again, working late. I am bringing you a glass of Scotch to help you relax as you work your mind into a million pieces."_ Sarah said as she walked towards Roger whom was at his desk in the study.

Sarah then purposely stumbled and spilled the Scotch over his important paperwork, which then also splashed onto his shirt. She briskly removed her robe to pick up the spill she created while Roger quickly removed his shirt as well. Sarah constantly apologized as she wiped clean the mess she created. As she looked up at Roger, Sarah could see his astonished look, which in reality was not due to the wet papers, but instead, at the womanly figure that was in front of him inches away. Sarah then stretched out her arms to him and hugged Roger ever so strongly and then buried her face in his neck.

"_Please forgive me for creating such a mess out of your work, I tried my best to salvage your papers, please forgive me. I shan't imagine what you feel at this moment, you must be angry with me."_ Sarah said as she cried.

"_Please Sarah, do not worry yourself sick and do not cry in such manner, those papers can be easily replaced."_ Roger replied as he rubbed her warm back.

He could feel his mind slipping away while Sarah's breast pressed hard upon his chest. All he could think about was the lovely shaped body he had viewed as Sarah diligently tried to dry the paperwork. The simple fact that Sarah's warm body was touching Roger's bare chest caused him to become aroused.

Seconds later, Roger pulled Sarah's chin up to see into her crying eyes and wiped off her tears as he gently held her lower back with his hand. Sarah caressed Roger's chest, and slowly moved down towards his abdomen. She then reached his belt and unbuckled it. Sarah licked her lips as she continued to undo his belt from his pants. Roger, irresistibly then followed her action as he looked straight into her parted lips. Roger could no longer hold back the uncontrollable passion that took over his senses. He suddenly pressed his mouth against Sarah's lips with much desire; Sarah reciprocated his passionate kiss. Roger, with much desperation, removed Sarah's night gown. He lifted Sarah by her buttocks as she tightly held on to Roger. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and crossed her ankles behind his lower back. Roger sat Sarah on top of his desk, and continued to ravish her with wild and forceful kissing. With only one strong swipe of his arm, Roger cleared his desk free. He then laid Sarah on her back on top of his desk. Roger pulled down his pants along with his under garment rapidly and entered Sarah strongly. The excitement was so great that in a matter of minutes both Roger and Sarah simultaneously reached their highest amount of pleasure. Sarah had clung to Roger so tightly that her fingernails dug into his back leaving deep scratches and markings. Roger had delectably kissed Sarah so strongly that her neck and her breasts were visibly discolored from his ravishing kissing.

Shortly after, Roger became consumed with guilt and regret after the act. Sarah's plan of seduction took effect and Roger easily fell into the trap. He gathered Sarah's gown and robe and dressed her. Roger then dressed himself and with a low husky voice spoke quietly to Sarah.

"_This cannot happen again, we must not speak to anyone of this ever happening. Do you understand me Sarah? I wish not to hurt Celeste. She is your cousin and she is pregnant with my child and I love her. Yet, I am but a man, and you tempted me until I could no longer withstand it. Is this what you have been after?" _Roger said to Sarah as he questioned her.

"_Roger, you insult me, I am who I am, yet you seem to have no self control around me. My cousin will not hear of what has happened between us, I assure you. I do hope you may be able to sleep well Roger, most likely I may not." _Sarah replied to Roger then she exited the room with a hidden smile of accomplishment. She left Roger behind with a look of remorse in his face.

"_Oh My sweet Celeste, what have I done, you are my light. But Sarah, you are the darkness that consumes me, and daggers at my mind and my weak will. I feel as if I were an insect trapped in the master web of a poisonous obsession. Are you amused by the mere sight of my struggle as I collapse into your entrapment? I beg of you to please release me from your dark grip, let me live in peace. Have you no principles, nor morality? Your darkness wants to overtake my light, my Celeste, this cannot be! My dear Celeste, you must not know about this, this could deeply hurt you." _ Roger said in torment to himself, while burying his face down on his desk.

Roger and Sarah managed to steer clear of each other's path for two weeks until Roger became overshadowed by his nature and his natural needs. Sarah could sense the desperation within Roger as she herself felt the same way. It was another lonely night where they both, coincidentally, crossed paths on a vacant hallway of the large home. Roger ran towards Sarah and grasped her by her hand and pulled her into a guest room in the vacant side of the home. Once again Roger and Sarah let each other's carnal desire overtake them. They were not aware that at the end of that dark hallway, Gertrude had watched them entering the guest room. She overheard their passionate murmuring as she laid her head against the door.

As time progressed, Celeste was now eight months into her pregnancy and her cousin Sarah begun to feel unwell. She felt sick day and night and her stomach was unsettled by the mere sight of food. As Sarah lay in the bath tub complaining of her symptoms, Gertrude spoke.

"_Miss Sarah, you haven't started your menses again this month. I believe you are pregnant." _Gertrude patiently reached Sarah's hand and continued to speak.

"_I can help you if you choose to do away with the unborn child Miss; it is early enough that it would not be a difficult task."_ Sarah's eyes opened as large as saucers as her jaw dropped.

"_Gertrude, how dare you say or think of such thing? You appall me!" _Sarah scorned at Gertrude.

"_Miss Hamilton, I know you more than you know yourself, I only wish to help you." _Gertrude replied sweetly.

"_Do you really think this is happening to me?" _Sarah questioned.

"_I have my knowledge to guide me Miss Hamilton; you can't just simply wish it away, nature is taking its course." _Gertrude replied with a hint of a smile.

"_I am afraid to be in this predicament, but I am more afraid to do away with a part that grows within me, that is if you are correct, a little bit of Roger and a little bit of me."_ Sarah replied to Gertrude.

"_Miss Sarah, are you in love with Mr. Leagan?"_ Gertrude asked.

"_I believe I have fallen in love with Roger, in fact yes, I am very much in love with Roger, from the first moment I met him. But my cousin is the one he loves and she has entrapped him through marriage and now a baby that is on the way."_ Sarah replied.

"_I see Miss Sarah. Don't worry 'bout a thing. I will make sure to take good care of you and your baby. You'll see."_ Gertrude replied.

"_Oh, thank you Gertrude for trying to make me feel better, this is why I keep you."_ Sarah replied as she closed her eyes in the tub.

In another area of the home, Celeste and Roger chatted about their future child.

"_Roger if we have a boy I want us to name him after you." _Celeste said to Roger_. _

"_Is that so my dear? If you do not mind, I would like to name my son Neil, after my good friend from my days of schooling in London. I shall never forget ole Neil and our friendship; we basically grew up as brothers."_ Roger replied.

"_But if we have a little girl I would like to name her Rose."_ Celeste said with a sweet smile.

"_Then Rose it is. Would you like to give her a second name?"_ Roger replied and asked Celeste her opinion.

"_Well, if you could think of a name you like to add with Rose then it shall be." _ Celeste said as they both embraced each other.

Later on, Gertrude took the liberty to approach Roger alone, as he walked outside through the garden after speaking with his beautiful wife Celeste. Gertrude mentioned to Roger what was ailing Sarah. Roger was in such shock that he had to find a bench to quickly sit down as the news of another child from his own seed was growing inside Sarah.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Oh poor Roger, his weakness and the torment to come his way...stay tuned to read what is next on **Chapter 15- Consequences **to be posted by Sunday December 23, 2012

Thanks for reading and for all your comments and messages. I honestly appreciate it.


	15. Chapter 15- Consequences

**Chapter15- Consequences**

Celeste was ready to welcome her new child to the world. The feeling of having carried a child inside of her were indescribable to Celeste, she once tried to explain to her husband Roger the feeling as such:

"_Roger, it feels as if something foreign has been trapped inside my belly, I feel it dragging it's knuckles and its knees all around, and it likes to lay on the left side more often, and it constantly pushes on my bladder, which causes me to urinate often. Sometimes it is hard to even breathe. But I tell you what, I just cannot wait to see who the little one trapped inside of me looks like. I am so excited to hold him or her in my arms."_ Celeste said with glee.

"_I am as impatient as you are my dear."_ Roger replied.

"_Can you believe that the time has passed so quickly Roger? My Aunt Beatrice said that her Cousin Rosemary Brown's baby boy, Anthony, is five months old and her other Cousin Janice Cornwell's baby boy, Archibald, is now four months old. I remember just hearing the news of their pregnancies. Well, I am glad our little one will have little cousins close in age to play with when we go visit the family in the Lakewood area." _Celeste said to Roger.

But as Celeste spoke, Roger wondered off in his tormented mind of the other child growing inside Sarah. What was he going to do? Will Celeste ever forgave him for such atrocity? Roger question himself to the point of anxiety. He did not want to see another child of his suffer or grow without a father; or even have him label a bastard among society. Another thought that crossed Roger's mind was Sarah; she would be casted away or shunned by everyone, because of his imprudence.

Celeste had been feeling a bit strange and somewhat lethargic for approximately one week. Gertrude continued to stay by her side to assist her. Gertrude often made Celeste homeopathic teas made up of herbs to calm Celeste down since she had become extremely nervous and anxious about the event of having her baby any time soon. Gertrude had delivered many babies in the past as a midwife. Roger felt comfortable keeping her near Celeste in case of any emergency or if she were to go into labor without the doctors being present.

_"Gertrude, how do you see my cousin, is she going to make it? For the sight of such complaining I do not believe she will be a strong enough woman to withstand what is coming to her. She is driving me mad with all her silly worries and petty crying. I cannot stand the sight of Roger next to her sweet talking in her ear to try to sooth her." _ Sarah said to Gertrude_. _

"_Miss Sarah, she is young and her hips are not as wide as yours are, therefore she will be in great pain while delivering, that's for sure." _ Gertrude replied.

The time finally came for Celeste to experience labor pains. All the tea or soothing words in the world could not assist Celeste in relieving the extreme pain she was going through. Her cries could be heard throughout the house in which they resided. It was true, Celeste's hips were narrow and she could not deliver her baby properly. Roger paced back and forth aimlessly. Sarah had stayed by Roger's side the entire time but then she was at her wits end and decided to step outside to fetch some fresh air. Sarah thought of her own delivery knowing that it would be in six more months. Sarah became nervous and anxious to the point she became sick to her stomach. Roger sat outside the room where Celeste was confined with Gertrude; suddenly Gertrude was in need of further assistance and asked when the doctor would arrive. Celeste was not able to push any longer; she had become extremely exhausted and weak. The baby was trapped in the birth canal causing a major risk to the baby's life. Suddenly Celeste began to convulse and had stopped breathing all together. Gertrude knew she had to make a life or death decision and to cut Celeste's abdomen to remove the baby but she could not act without further assistance.

"_Mr. Leagan, you wife is not well and neither will your baby if we don't hurry and get the child out now. I am afraid without the doctor here that if I were to cut her abdomen she would bleed out and may not make it after wards. I can't tell you for sure but if I don't do anything both the baby and your wife will definitely die." _Gertrude said with concern to Roger.

"_For heaven's sake where is the doctor, I do not know what else to do, we have already sent out another search party for another physician but all we can do is wait, and this waiting will be the death of my family. Just do as you must see fit, I cannot bare this any longer."_ Roger replied with anxiety and worry as he paced the hallway, praying for his wife and child to survive.

As Gertrude began to cut into Celeste's abdomen she regained consciousness and the excruciating pain showed in her eyes. Celeste could barely continue to breathe and convulsed once again. The lack of oxygen and the loss of blood caused Celeste's heart to stop beating. The baby was able to be removed from Celeste's abdomen, yet the baby also was not responding. Gertrude ordered another carriage and horse to be ready as she ran out of the house with the new limp infant in hands. Roger collapsed to the floor at the site of his young wife with her legs spread apart and the massive amount of blood that had poured out of her body which was all around her. His curdling screams lead Sarah to hurry inside to run towards the bedroom where her Cousin Celeste's lifeless body laid along with a knelt down Roger who cried inconsolably for his dead wife.

"_She gave me a daughter, she gave me a daughter, where is my daughter, where is she, is she alive?"_ Screamed Roger as he threw himself down on the floor as he forcefully pounded the floor until he broke his right hand.

Sarah became speechless but could only cry as she tried to console Roger by embracing him as he laid himself flat on the floor. Moments later, Gertrude sent a messenger to the Leagan's house with the news that the baby girl did not survive the birth. Roger refused to leave the room where Celeste laid and fought anyone who tried to come near her. The doctors had finally arrived as Roger pounced at them.

"_Where were you when we needed your assistance? My wife and child are both dead! Do you hear me, they are dead!"_ Roger cried out in agony.

"_Why has this happened? Oh my God, you are punishing me, why in such manner? Why did you not take me instead, I did wrong, they did not!"_ Roger continued to scream out as he started to tear down the room and broke so many items in it.

The doctors tackled him down to sedate him with a tranquilizer before he could hurt himself any further. Celeste's body was prepared for burial shortly after Roger slept as the tranquilizers took effect. After Roger slept, Sarah kept him company and then gave into a solemn cry.

"_I never wanted to cause you this kind of harm, and now you are dead Celeste; you did not deserve this, not in such horrid way. Please, dear God forgive me for all my wrong doing. I pray you may reunite Celeste and her infant daughter so that they can rest in peace together."_ Sarah whispered as she cried bitterly.

Back in Gertrude's home, she was given baby clothes, receiving blankets to wrap the baby, and a doll that Celeste had stitched a name Roger had picked if the baby were to be a girl. Gertrude was to place the lifeless infant in the small casket which the family had sent her. Due to orders from the doctors, Gertrude sealed the casket to prevent anyone to be tempted to see the lifeless infant. They believed that if Roger would see the dead child he would lose his mind.

On May 5, 1898, two days after their passing, both Celeste along with her baby girl were laid to rest side by side.

"_Here lies my beloved wife Celeste Leagan-Muir and daughter Candice Rose Leagan. I shall never love again as I had loved you."_ Roger stated as he solemnly faced the new grave site. The news eventually reached the entire local and distant family with great sorrow.

Yet, the true event in which the child was born was different. Gertrude had taken the limp newborn child on a carriage to her home to try to save the child's life. Gertrude massaged the infant and moved her tiny arms and legs until the baby finally gasped for air with soft cries. Once Gertrude arrived in her home, she was received by her younger sister Emma, whom had given birth to a sickly infant girl who had recently died. Emma, who was lactating, immediately attached the brand new baby girl to her breast and fed her. The baby quickly latched on.

Due to the delicate mental state Emma was facing after the loss of her own baby two days prior, Emma would not detach from the new arrived infant girl and pleaded her sister to allow her to keep the baby. Gertrude knew the suffering Emma had endured and allowed her sister to mother the new child. Gertrude felt comfortable with the decision she took of keeping the new infant since Celeste, the original mother, had lost her life during childbirth. In the upcoming weeks Gertrude ordered her sister away to live with relatives in a small village near Lake Michigan. Gertrude not only thought of her beloved sister, as the events took a drastic turn, but she also thought of her employer Sarah Hamilton, and the promise she had made to assist her through her pregnancy. Gertrude felt that Sarah could now be with the man she loved and marry him before Sarah's pregnancy would start to show.

Gertrude returned to Roger Leagan's home prior to the funeral and assisted him and Sarah during several days. Gertrude had finally the courage to approach Roger to speak about the best solution for him and Sarah.

"_Mr. Leagan, with all my respect to you and your deceased wife, there is a delicate matter that can't be forgotten. Miss Hamilton is carrying your child; you shouldn't think that you are being punished but that you are being given a second chance to be a father. Please do right by my boss lady and think about her honor as well. Her name will be disgraced and your child will be a bastard if you should not acknowledge them. Sir, Miss Hamilton does love you and she could even give you all the future children your heart may desire."_ Gertrude said to Roger politely as she looked down on the floor and held her hand together as she pleaded.

"_At this moment I have no mind for anything of the sort you say to me, but it is a fact that we shall encounter. I will see to it that Sarah's name will not be dishonored and that my child will carry my surname. Even if I no longer desire to love any woman as I have loved Celeste, I will do right and marry Sarah after the appropriate time expected of my grievance ." _ Roger replied to Gertrude with a distant look in his eyes.

In August 18, 1898, three months after the death of Celeste, Roger married Sarah. Before the small ceremony took place Roger spoke to Sarah honestly.

"_You are aware that this marriage has to take place for the sake of morality and our child. But before we continue and seal our union I wish for you to promise me something. If I am not happy as your husband, would you promise me to let me go?" _Roger pleaded Sarah.

"_Oh but I do promise to make you happy, Roger."_ Sarah replied quickly.

"_Promise me that you will let me go if I cannot find happiness with you." _Roger stated.

"_Well, alright, I do promise, if this settles your mind."_ Sarah replied in disbelief.

Due to Sarah's advancement in her pregnancy, it was necessary for Roger and Sarah to relocate to the Crystal Lakes property near Lakewood, to keep up appearances. Once moved, Sarah would be near her grandmother Cora and would be assisted by her loyal maid Gertrude.

**To be continued...**

* * *

ATTENTION READERS: You will be given two chapters by Friday December 28, 2012 for the two consecutive weeks I will be absent. Next to read is **Chapter 16- Destiny ** followed by **Chapter 17- William Albert Ardlay**

I am due to return by January 14, 2013 to continue to post the continuing chapters of my fiction. Feel free to leave me any comments or messages. I will reply to them upon my return. Thank you for your understanding and patience. Happy Holidays to you all and be blessed :)


	16. Chapter 16-Destiny

**Chapter16- Destiny**

On November 9, 1898 a son was born to Sarah and Roger. Neil Leagan-Hamilton was named after Roger's esteemed friend from his schooldays in London. Neil was a consolation for Roger after having lost his first born child. He had medium skin tone, chestnut brown hair, and brown eyes, the same complexion as his grandfather Charles and his mother Sarah. Roger and Sarah continued to live amicably, and were visited by Sarah's grandparents Cora and Brian. Aunt Rosemary with her one year old son Anthony, along with her eleven year old brother Albert, came to visit the Leagan's to meet the new baby. Cousin Janice with her husband Joseph, along with their children Stear, three years old, and Archie, one year old, visited the Leagan's new baby as well. The children in the family grew up close to each other and were surrounded by a loving family.

Sarah tried her best to make Roger love her, but at this time he only had love for his new son Neil. Roger regarded Sarah with respect for the fact she was his son's mother. It would take many years for Roger to begin to feel something more strongly that just physical attraction for his recent wife. On October 29, 1899, Sarah gave birth to another healthy child by the name Eliza Leagan-Hamilton; she shared the common maternal trait, brown eyes, medium skin tone but with chestnuts- red hair. Both Neil and Eliza were raised by Sarah as spoiled as she once was. Roger often spent time away from his family due to the family business. He did not enjoy leaving his children, whom he dearly loved, but his responsibilities were great. Sarah took the time to indulge Neil and Eliza while Roger was away and every whim was granted them on Sarah's behalf. They grew up with a sense of entitlement as Sarah did.

Emma, Gertrude's younger sister, resided hours away from the Lakewood estate and the Crystal Lakes property. Emma's mental condition took a turn for the worse and quickly began to deteriorate. The family members were not able to track Emma's every move but there came a time when the family no longer could keep an eye on Emma and her moments of insanity. They could no longer financially support Emma and the child she came with. Mr. Jacobs was the head of the household where Emma and the child stayed; it was he who determined what to do with both Emma and the baby during their economic crisis. Emma was sent to a mental institution in a near city and the baby, whom Emma called Rosie, was soon to be disposed of in an orphanage a few hours away.

At the age of seven months, the sweet natured Rosie was placed in a bassinette with cozy blankets and a doll from which Emma never allowed Rosie to be separated. It was a day that snowed lightly but eventually developed into a storm. Mr. Jacobs came to Pony Hill Orphanage and decided that the best thing he could do was to place the child under a tree that he thought would keep some of the snow from falling into the bassinette. He did not want to be questioned by the people who ran the orphanage and he simply could not return with the child if he were discovered dropping her outside. Mr. Jacobs felt remorse for leaving the child especially under the terrible weather conditions. He did not see another way to survive and feed the rest of his family if he did not do away with two more mouths to feed. Gertrude believed Emma was well and happy with the new chance of being a mother but she was kept in the dark of the whereabouts of her sister and Rosie for a period close to a year.

Once Gertrude found out the truth about Emma and Rosie, she was terribly upset. Gertrude could not go to the orphanage to claim the child. What excuse could she possibly come up with once at the orphanage? Who could take care of Rosie since she worked diligently with the Leagans? And if she tried to raise the child as her own, could the family traits give away the resemblance to either Celeste or Celeste's mother Viola or even Roger and his family? Gertrude kept a detailed journal of all events that happened with Rosie, in case the truth were ever to be discovered.

Rosie was a beautiful little girl; she indeed shared many physical similarities with her maternal grandmother Viola, and her own mother Celeste. The blond curly hair, the porcelain skin with a few freckles on top of her nose and cheeks, and the large emerald green eyes; these were all traits passed down to Candice Rose. Yet the shape of her eyes and brows resembled her mother's aunt, Rosemary.

Once the child was discovered outside of the orphanage, the women in charge, Miss Pony and Sister Lane, named Rosie by her first name by pure guess. The name Candice was visible; it was embroidered on the doll that was accompanying the child in her bassinette. Candice was originally chosen by Roger one afternoon as the couple sat outside in the shaded gardens in the Lakewood mansion.

"_Celeste, if you were to birth a girl, what shall your thoughts be of adding Candice to the existing name that you have already chosen?"_ Roger asked Celeste as he gently caressed Celeste's protruding belly.

"_And, did you know it is of Greek origin? It is an ancient hereditary title used by Ethiopian queens. _Roger added as he interrupted Celeste with excitement.

"_Whatever you so choose, my dear, Candice Rose sounds beautiful. But, how did you come about such name, it is not heard of or even commonly used?"_ Celeste replied with a nice bright smile as she questioned Roger.

"_Well you see I saw it as I read a few history books of yours, that name simply captivated my attention. So, I searched even deeper and found a Latin version of Candice, it means sparkling!" _Roger added.

Celeste then, had decided to embroider the name chosen on one of her favorite doll from her special doll collection as a treat. Celeste's mother had given her that certain doll simply because it had resembled Celeste as a young child. If Celeste were to have a boy, the name Neil had also been embroidered on a male doll from her treasured doll collection.

Candice had been rescued shortly after the gentle women from the orphanage had rescued another infant by the name of Annie. Thanks to Tom, a toddler who heard the cries coming from the outside, the girls had survived being exposed to the snow and the low temperatures that evening. These three children, Candice, Annie, and Tom grew up together and loved each other dearly as if they were natural siblings. The children often got into mischief and Candice would be the one that lead the rest of the children into her silly activities. Candice felt comfortable in her living arrangement and being raised with Sister Lane and Miss Pony as their mothers, unlike Annie who wished to be adopted, for the luxury of having parents of her own.

Yet, miles away in the Lakewood estate and its vicinity, the years continued to pass. Albert Ardlay, Anthony Brown, Archie and Stear Cornwell, along with Neil and Eliza Leagan continued to grow physically, living a very privileged life as the future heirs of their parents' riches and businesses. Even though the children and each of their families were able to obtain their hearts' desire, many unfortunate events were encountered by the powerful families. In 1899, the magnate Mr. William Ardlay took his last breath as he slept peacefully in his chambers; he was ninety-two. The children of Mr. William Ardlay mourned the death of their beloved father for a year. The testament left behind by Mr. Ardlay was executed without any family feuds as they all respected Mr. Ardlay's wishes.

Soon to follow in the winter of 1900, a devastating train collision took the lives of the great Mr. Henry at the age of sixty-eight and his dear wife Priscilla Ardlay of only fifty- eight years of age. The couple's surviving children were Rosemary Brown of thirty (31) and William Albert Ardlay (13). The tragic death of Henry and Priscilla devastated both Rosemary and Albert. Rosemary fell into a deep depression and her body became even more intolerant of the cold weather and easily contracted upper respiratory infections. Albert clung to Rosemary's side. He took good care of Rosemary on a daily basis as well of his little nephew Anthony. Although, Albert's diligent care, there was a point where Rosemary's health took a turn for the worse. She had contracted an upper respiratory infection which led to severe pneumonia. Her lungs became filled with fluid, which eventually caused her body to no longer take in the proper amount of oxygen required to function. Rosemary Brown-Ardlay was laid to rest in 1902; once again the most powerful family was devastated and in mourning for their loss. Her survivors were her husband Captain Vincent Brown and her young, five year old son, Anthony Brown. Rosemary was only thirty-three years old on the day of her passing.

Albert was now fifteen years old and the family loss he had experienced were too great for a young lad to endure on his own. Albert grew distant and shut himself off in his chambers from everyone. George sought to take Albert under his care as they both suffered the great loss of their beloved Rosemary. Anthony was kept by both Cora and Janette in their close sight since the young boy refused to understand why his mother could not return from her long deep sleep. Cora and Brian Elroy decided to reside in the Lakewood mansion for the sake of both Albert and Anthony's wellbeing. The family believed that removing the children from their natural surrounding could only cause them more despair.

Two years had passed and the families had come together to try to cheer up after the strenuous years of mourning they had to endure. In honor of the Ardlay family Scottish background, a lively and festive event was to take place in the spring of 1904 at the Lakewood mansion. A new tradition would be established to celebrate and cherish the lives of those special family members who had passed away. Those remembered family members will include: Mr. William and Ruby Ardlay, Henry and Priscilla Ardlay, along with their stillborn infant Anthony, and their daughter Rosemary Brown. Ruby Celeste Leagan-Muir and her infant daughter Candice Rose Leagan were honored along with Edgar Muir, Cora's first husband.

The festivity included many traditional Scottish Country dances that featured fast tempos, quick movements and a lively feel. The family men and boys were asked to wear the traditional kilt with the colors that represented the original Ardlay clan. Every descendant of the Ardlay family was assigned a family crest pin with a prominent letter A in the middle. The pin was a symbol of honoring the family and those members who had passed before them.

The family boys enjoyed their time together as they recited a tune on their individual bag pipes. Albert was in charge of teaching the boys to play the instrumental piece that had been taught to the family men along the years. The boys were so proud to show off their talent in front of the large group of spectators. Albert led the boys to the field and played the musical piece with his nephews. He then played a solemn Scottish hymn by himself. Shortly after the musical display, Albert became overwhelmed by deep sorrow and secluded himself in the wooded area once he was not being watched.

"_Rosemary, why did you leave me after Mom and Dad were gone? I loved you so much, almost as much as if you were my own mother. Why could you not get better? Maybe if I had taken better care of you perhaps, but I did all I knew to do_." Albert cried as he kept walking aimlessly farther and farther away from the Lakewood premises.

Albert finally had stopped at one of his favorite spots, which he had found about a year ago. He enjoyed being alone and being surrounded by the wilderness. Albert was always astonished by the beauty and serenity of the area up on that great hill. Children of the nearby orphanage would come play around the same area and they would climb the enormous oak tree that reined its surroundings. Albert had managed to hide himself in this area as a getaway spot whenever he felt down. At times, he felt the best medicine for him was the sweet laughter of the orphaned children as they would play. Albert would never interrupt them at play as he would be up on a tree admiring the nice view with the background noise of children's laughter.

Albert would often ask himself trying to find any reasoning to his question: _"How is it possible for these children to be without parents or family to take care of them, to not have much, and yet still be able to laugh and enjoy the simplicity of life? I too would like to experience the same happiness they feel. Why cannot I be as happy if I have a loving family and everything I could imagine?"_

Yet, on the same day that Albert was hoping to cheer up by the laughter of the children, after leaving the festivities at Lakewood, he saw one of the children that often played at the hill crying inconsolably. It was a young girl of the approximate age as his nephew Anthony. She was desperately upset as to throw herself down on the grass as she ran through the hilled area. This time Albert intervened and approached the girl since he knew she was emotionally upset.

"_I can see that you are not well little girl."_ Albert said as he approached Candice.

"_What are you? Where are you from? And why are you wearing a skirt if you are a young man?"_ Candice replied at Albert with a puzzled look.

"_What I am wearing is not a skirt, it is called a kilt, a garment that men wear in Scotland, and what I am holding is called a bagpipe. Here, listen up."_ Albert said as he continued to play the solemn hymn he had played earlier at Lakewood.

"_It sounds as if a million snails were dragging themselves"_ Candice replied with great laughter.

"_Did you know that you are so much prettier when you smile than when you cry?" _Albert replied. (Mizuki)

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew away the letter Candice held in her hand, making her run after it. In that letter, her close friend Annie had asked her to cut friendly ties with her. Annie's adopted mother had no desire for the girls to remain friends. As she finally caught her letter, she returned to find the young man already gone. No introduction took place therefore neither one knew who each other was. It would take fifteen years for Candice to know Albert's true identity. The only remembrance for Candice of such pleasant encounter was the Ardlay family crest pin that Albert had dropped my mistake. Candice would not forget about Albert and from then she referred to the young lad as the Prince on the Hill. Even though she did not have anything real to grasp, the memory of Albert began from a platonic to an idealistic romantic idea for Candice. As an emotional defense mechanism, whenever Candice would be faced with distress, she reverted back to the memory of her Prince on the Hill, along with his family crest pin, which she kept safe as a great treasure.


	17. Chapter17-William Albert Ardlay

**Chapter17- William Albert Ardlay-Wellington**

Albert decided to leave shortly after the young girl took off running. He noticed that George had finally caught up with him. Since George had to find Albert many times before, he would also find the place around the hill to be enchanting and peaceful. They both headed back and Albert shared his experience with George on meeting the cute girl on the hill.

"_There was something about the girl that I spoke with today. I do not know exactly what, but her eyes carried such similarities to my sister's eyes, even though this girl's eyes were a blissful shade of green, and perhaps as vibrant as emeralds. Yet, her young eyes only allowed me to remember Rosemary even more, especially now that I miss her terribly. I must be going insane; perhaps I should just go to London where my Aunt Elroy wishes for me to study." _Albert stated.

"_Perhaps that could do you some good Albert, she had planned for you to go abroad when you turned fourteen, but unfortunately, destiny as it happened changed the course of everyone's lives. Mrs. Elroy wishes for me to stay by your side, she worries so much about your wellbeing. I can only reassure her that I will see to your every step, for her peace of mind, I hope you can understand. Another tragedy and she will be doomed." _ George replied.

"_Do not worry George, I do enjoy your presence and I also understand that you as well can use the getaway, for you have also suffered a major loss. You loved Rosemary for as long as I can remember George, so let keep each other's spirits up, what do you say to that?"_ Albert said to George with an enquiry as well.

"_I agree with you Albert, let us plan to go to London as Mrs. Elroy has arranged." _George replied in agreement.

Several months had passed since Albert had agreed to go study in London at the prestigious Saint Paul's boarding school. He had to learn everything a future businessman needed in order to take over the responsibility of the Ardlay family businesses. The contribution to the family empire was due to the railroad business, the designing and building of steam engines, passenger coaches, cargo wagons and railing placement. The affiliation with Brian Elroy, Cora's husband, was essential to provide the steel at a low cost. Also, other areas that made the Ardlay such a powerful family were real estate, auctioning, banking, factory workmanship and lastly, ammunition for the war.

Albert had become a recluse and had little interaction with the young men of the school. He managed to befriend the people that were not of importance in high society, such as the maintenance men, the dining room women, and the cleaning crew. Albert was humble and did not portray the burden of being a part of such important family. He found the average people to be more caring, down to earth, easy to get along with, and more relaxed than the sophisticated, high class people he dealt with on a daily basis. Albert's sweet smile and the glee in his gentle blue eyes returned when he mingled among the average crowd.

One school day, Albert was appalled to hear the words the privileged young men were shouting at a young gardener doing his work. Albert ran up to the group of young gentlemen and demanded of them respect towards the young guy that was being insulted. It was then, that Albert became furious of the insistence to ridicule the young fellow, when Albert leaped and gave the first blow. Albert forcefully pounded at each fellow as they ran out wailing from the beating. Before the male guardians came out to apprehend Albert, he introduced himself as he stretched out his hand to the gardener.

"_Hi there! My name is Albert, do not pay any attention to those imbeciles; they are full of rubbish. I will keep my eye on them; do not ever worry, for you may never be addressed in such manner."_ Albert continued to say as he was being carried away to be punished for his actions.

From then on the fellow classmates avoided getting into conflicts with Albert for fear of being severely beaten. Albert then became associated with the young gardener named Ian McGregor, of Scottish Gaelic descent. It was through Ian that Albert became familiarized with the way of living the average people had. Ian was sixteen years old; both his parents had passed away from small pox, leaving him alone to take care of his four younger siblings. Albert sympathized tremendously with Ian and granted him monetary assistance. Albert took from his monthly pension for an indefinite amount of time in order to give Ian and his siblings a cozy cottage, enough money to purchase food, clothing, schooling privileges and any other necessities as they arose. Ian would remain forever thankful and loyal to his friend Albert for the rest of his existence.

As Albert continued to study and grow intellectually, Albert also shared his knowledge of business management with Ian, as later on Ian became the sole owner of his successful gardening business. Ian's business provided knowledgeable personnel in beautifying landscape designing for many important families and public places throughout London and its surroundings. Out of appreciation to Albert, Ian would send the best cultivated rose bushes to the Lakewood estate yearly on the anniversary of Rosemary's death.

George would keep track of Albert's whereabouts at all times while giving Albert the freedom he needed to attain knowledge of the world. George felt that Albert would mature at a different level than the rest of the Ardlay's since they lived a sheltered life of extreme luxury. Albert would gain compassion towards the less fortunate by being around real life situations. Even more understanding was gained when Albert fell in love for the first time with a young woman from a different cultural class.

In June 28, 1908, according to Henry Ardlay's will, the Ardlay family's sole fortune was to be turned over to Albert upon his twenty-first birthday. Albert was the only heir left from the Ardlay family. A group of family elders was established until Albert would become of age to take over the Ardlay businesses. The group of elders included Cora and Brian Elroy, Janette and Theodore McDonnell, George Johnson and Associates. As Albert turned twenty-one he was not emotionally stable to take on the responsibility that his father and grandfather's businesses demanded of him. The group of elders continued to manage the businesses as they had done previously until Albert's emotional state subsided and it became suitable to him. Albert's emotional instability had been due to a young woman with whom he had fallen in love.

The first time Albert saw everything in a different light was when he was twenty years old and had met a lovely young woman by the name of Madeleine Bailey. She was an average, petite female of medium built, dark brown hair with brown eyes. Madeleine was nineteen and had begun her new employment at the Saint Paul's dining room as an attendant. Albert had received his meal then decided to sit in the luxurious dining room to eat as he felt drawn to pay close attention to Madeleine's every move. She worked diligently and seemed very pleasant. Yet, eating at the dining room was not usual for Albert; if the weather permitted he usually carried his meals outside or simply retired to eat in his room alone. Then it simply became a new habit for Albert to eat in the dining room, just to see Madeleine from a distance. It must have been the way the young woman carried herself, always so jubilous with a smile on her face and with glee in her pretty brown eyes. Every so often her laughter could be heard coming from behind the kitchen doors. Albert would wonder at times what could have been the cause of such joyful laughter, that to simply hear her laughing made him smile.

It came to be that as she delivered the food to a table of boisterous young men. One of the young fellows rudely slapped Madeleine in the rear as she bent over to reach for a napkin the he had requested. She had turned beet red as she excused herself away from the table as the young males carried on in a loud laughter. Albert had just walked in as he missed the imprudent act toward Madeleine, yet he clearly noticed her changed aspect as she frowned. She was shaken up by the lack of respect from the young men. Madeleine became distracted as to let a goblet slip right out of her hands, as it shattered, Albert got up to render his help. She began to sob as she tried to hold back the waterfall of tears she knew soon would drop.

"_Allow me"_ Albert gallantly said to Madeleine.

"_Please young master, you do not have to do this, I am totally capable to manage; this is for me to do sir."_ Madeleine replied as she could no longer hold in her tears.

"_I can see that you are in no position to do this. Instead you should sit down and take a drink from my glass; I have not touched it yet." _Albert replied innocently as he continued to pick up the shattered glass pieces.

"_Sir, I simply cannot sit at your table or even think about drinking out of your glass. Do you think of me as a fool and wish for me to be dismissed immediately from here?" _Madeleine replied as she stopped picking up the glass pieces.

In a matter of seconds her emotions turned to anger. Madeleine then, forcefully resumed picking up the last pieces of glass from under the table ignoring that she had cut herself. The blood started to pour profusely out of Madeleine's hand, and as soon as she saw the blood she became weak and had a dizzy spell.

"_Please allow me to me see what you have done to your hand." _Albert stated_. _

"_I cannot stand the sight of blood, ever since I was a little girl it has always weakens my knees and my stomach." _Madeleine said as she closed her eyes tightly_. _

Albert helped her up and quickly removed his handkerchief from his breast pocket to wrap it around her small hand_. _He stood very tall next to her five foot, one inch frame. Albert was very gentle and guided her through the kitchen doors. Once inside the kitchen the rest of the attendants came running towards them. The crew was alarmed to that one of the wealthiest young men had entered a place only suitable for the help. They all immediately apologized for Madeleine's mishap and proceeded to take her to the sink. Albert declined their help as he took matters into his own hands and he was used to the sight of blood. He had helped several animals on the wild as some of them had been hunted for fun or some had encounter traps. Albert analyzed the cut on Madeleine's hand as she continued to keep her eyes shut.

"_We must go see the nurse at the infirmary. I believe you may need to be stitched up. Come I will take you there myself, I will be holding your hand tightly to keep the blood from flowing, alright? Let us go now."_ Albert said with authority in his voice. Madeleine's small hand was wrapped within Albert's, and as they walked the long halls Albert spoke:

"_Allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is Albert, and may I tell you that it is a pleasure to finally meet you; I have noticed your lively face in the dining room and wanted to tell you how much I enjoy the sound of your lovely laughter."_ Albert said smilingly as he looked directly into Madeleine's eyes.

"_My name is Madeleine Bailey._ B_elieve me sir, the pleasure is all mine; you have gone completely out of your way to assist me and I shall never forget this gesture Mr. Albert._" Madeleine replied.

"_Tell me something, as I walked in today to the dining room, I noticed that you were not your usual self, was something the matter?"_ Albert asked.

"_Mr. Albert I simply cannot discuss my small issues with you sir. It is not appropriate for me to do so. I hope you can understand my position, sir." _ Madeleine sadly replied as she looked away from his eyes.

"_Well then I shall understand, but can you at least call me by my name, I much rather you do so."_ Albert said with a slight nudge.

"_If you so chose, but I cannot call you by your given name when you are in the presence of the staff."_ Madeleine replied.

"_Well, I guess that is better than nothing. I honestly dislike the stuffy title; I simply like my name. Is that so wrong? People and their stuffy rules just make me ill tempered." _Albert added as he approached the infirmary.

Albert sent a beautiful bouquet of flowers that Ian clipped especially for Albert to take to Madeleine's room the next day. The bouquet included a small note that read as followed:

_Dear Madeleine,_

_I truly wish that these flowers can bring back the lovely smile your face normally offers._

_Sincerely,_

_Albert_

In fact, Madeleine was taken into bliss by the gesture and kindness she had received from Albert. She found him to be delightfully attractive, comfortable, and stable in any setting. Madeleine would lose herself in thought about Albert's blue eyes which radiated gentleness. His eyes were set under a strong brow that lined his perfect straight edge nose into a slight elevation at its tip. The outline of Albert's strong jaw squared off and gave him a powerful, masculine look. Madeleine could feel the urge to kiss Albert's fleshy lips, since while he spoke they would slightly protrude. The memory of the strong hands that lifted Madeleine up from the floor when she cut herself, and the tight grip Albert kept on her wounded hand had impressed her tremendously. Madeleine felt breathless as she would observe Albert tilt his head back, as he would run his fingers through his shoulder length blond hair in an attempt to attempt to remove it from his face. But Madeleine's heart would beat faster as Albert would give her an intense glance through his lashes. As he tilted his head slightly his hair would begin to sweep across his forehead; this was a little something she found irresistible about Albert. Yet, Madeleine knew deeply that she must subdue the daydreaming. It was simply known to her that her admiration for an upper class Albert must be stopped.

She would force herself back into reality and resume her work by stating: _"Wake up Maddie! You should not waste any more precious time in the clouds."_

As soon as Madeleine was able to return to her duties in the dining room she smiled sweetly at everyone. Albert felt a nice warmth flush through his chest as Madeleine flashed her most precious smile directly at him. Madeleine asked the dining room supervisor to allow her to deliver Albert's food in mere appreciation for his previous act of kindness in assisting her wounded hand. Madeleine then approached Albert's table by placing a discrete note folded along a side his dinner plate in response to his gift.

_Dear Albert,_

_You have been more than kind to me. I shall never forget your gentle act. Therefore, I will keep the beautiful bouquet of flowers for as long as I can. As they in fact have brought me more than a smile to my face._

_Thankfully,_

_Maddie_

Albert persuaded the supervisor to allow Madeleine to be the customary attendant to serve him in the dining room. He would see Madeleine and carry on small chatting three times per day during the week. Albert did not find the brief moments to offer enough time to learn more in dept about Madeleine and he was aware that she had spare time on Saturdays along with permission to leave the premises to do as she pleased. Albert got his courage and wrote her a small note to ask Madeleine the following:

_Cheerful Maddie,_

"_I am truly appreciative of you greeting me with such lovely smile every time I enter the dining area. This place has changed for the better as you have brightened this bleak hall with your charisma. I wish to learn so much more about you, especially what could possibly be the reason that brings on your great laughter behind the kitchen doors. I am intrigued to know for hearing your cackles brings a smile to my face as well. So then Maddie, would you give me the honor of joining me for a walk in the park this Saturday morning? As nature awakens, I believe there is so much out there to enjoy. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albert_

The following day Madeleine greeted Albert shyly with a discrete smile. She felt nervous as she learned that Albert was taking an interest in her. Madeleine was not used to taking compliments and always second guessed people's motives. As she brought his dinner, she included a note that read as followed:

_Dear Albert,_

_I am flattered that you wish for me to accompany you on a walk, but unfortunately I am not in a position to lose my current employment. Please believe me when I say that I could easily be dismissed if you try to pursue me on the school premises. Therefore, I shall decline your invitation. Thank you for your nice offer, maybe in another lifetime._

_Honestly,_

_Maddie_

Albert read the note promptly and placed it inside one of his books. He stood outside waiting until Madeleine was about to retire to her room.

_"May I help you Sir?"_ Madeleine said as she looked around first to make sure nobody was listening or watching them interact.

"_It is not my intent for you to lose your position here, I just enjoy being around you. But if my being around you causes you any trouble, I can assure you that your needs will be met."_ Albert honestly replied while picking up her hand as he inspected its healing process.

Madeleine kept her voice low and continued to speak. "_And what makes you any different from the rest of the young men here that hide behind a social position. I have seen with my own eyes your type taking advantage of the naïve young women who believe the sweet whispers of stability, courting and even marriage, to then leave them disgraced of their only honor? That, will not be the case with me, I will assure you. So, if you will now excuse me, I have much work to do in my room." _

Madeleine said as she proceeded to walk away. Albert just stood there as she quickly removed her hand from his. He felt as if a bucket of chilled water had been poured on top of his head. All he could do was admire her for her bravery, her intelligence, and her sharp tongue. Unfortunately, Albert knew that her words carried much truth about many disgraced young women, by the so called gentlemen of high society. So, Albert tried to prove to Madeleine that he was incapable of dishonoring a woman. Albert also tried to show Madeleine that social status was unimportant to him as well and that he was not the type of man she had feared.

Albert was disappointed knowing that the outing with Madeleine on Saturday would not happen. He had already pictured the day in his imagination and was almost reciting some of the words to say to Madeleine as they would chat. Suddenly, Albert decided to visit his friend Ian to find some distraction. Ian saw that Albert was emotionally deflated and asked him what had happened. Albert confided in Ian about his feelings towards Madeleine. Ian decided to enlighten Albert on a strategic plan to see Madeleine outside of the school grounds.

"_Maddie, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you out here."_ Albert said as he bowed his head in salutation as he grasped her hand to raise it to his lips.

"_How do you do Albert? Do you come to the zoo often?" _ Madeleine replied.

"_I am doing well. It is funny that you ask me if I come here often, and in actuality I do not since I rather enjoy all types of animals in their natural state of freedom." _Albert said as he looked around to see the caged animals.

"_For some reason I sympathize with them since I often feel as they do here. I much rather go to the park or take a walk in the wooded area. It is there where I truly enjoy the animals and the vegetation. I feel as free as they are in the wilderness."_ Albert continued to say as they continued to walk, but Madeleine noticed despair in his blue eyes as Albert spoke of freedom.

"_I am here since Ian had asked me yesterday to give him a hand watching his siblings for an hour. And as we speak, I can now see him walking toward us."_ Madeleine said.

"_Thank you so much Maddie for keeping an eye on my siblings; you have helped me tremendously."_ Ian stated.

After that day in the zoo, Albert, Madeleine, Ian and his siblings would ride together to the park on Saturdays for the following months. Albert had fallen in love with Madeleine and her easy to laugh personality. Though Madeleine had encountered a harsh childhood and lived in poverty with her family until she was forced to work at a young age, she still managed to find enjoyment in small things and seemed happy most of the time. Yet in her mind lay the tormented self esteem, and not feeling entitled to better than she had.

One day in the park, as Albert and Madeleine sat on the grass they watched Ian play with his siblings. Albert could no longer contain his feelings and decided to tell Madeleine what he felt.

"_Maddie, I must confess to you what I have been holding inside for a while now. I feel the need to say the most powerful words someone can possibly say to another person."_ Albert said as he looked into Madeleine's brown eyes.

"_Albert you must not. I beg you to restrain your words."_ Madeleine said as she placed her index finger up on his lips to silence Albert.

"_This cannot be, Albert simply because we are different from each other. This will not work." _Madeleine said.

"_I am not different from you, I breathe, I sleep, I awake, and I love just like you do, we are of the same kind Madeleine." _Albert replied.

"_Come and run away with me Maddie, let us go and live our lives together as husband and wife and have our own family and just be happy as once men were meant to live. I will leave everything for you including social status so there are no differences between us."_ Albert said.

"_Your kindness is great and your soul is pure but I cannot do as you wish and be selfish. I would not be able to live with myself or look at you knowing that you would have to work hard to survive and live a life of heavy burden and need. I cannot allow you to give up everything you are entitled in order to end up living a life of simplicity with me. The love you feel will turn to despair and then regret. This is what I see in my world; the love the happy couples feel does not survive the cruel destiny of physical needs."_ Madeleine replied as she turned her back on Albert as she hid her crying eyes.

Albert gently pulled her by her shoulder then gently grasped her chin. Albert lifted Madeleine's face and kissed her lips. His tears flowed from his closed eyes as his lips remained pressed upon Madeleine's tender lips.

"_I cannot force you to do or choose Maddie."_ Albert softly whispered.

He grew to dislike immensely the separation society had created amongst people. His heart was broken and he felt his emotions shatter to a point that Albert even felt physical pain. A few weeks later, Albert schooling had ended and he obtained the degrees and certification needed to run the Ardlay business empire. Albert was expected to return to Lakewood and resume his life of restraint. But before he left he asked Ian to watch over Madeleine and to make sure she would be safe. Albert had set up a bank account on her name with a large sum of money to cover for all her physical needs. Many years later Ian and Madeleine would marry and have three children.

**to be continued...**

* * *

I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year!

Next to read is Ch 18- Only a Companion. I will post this chapter by Monday January 14, 2013

Thank you all again for sticking with my story and for all you comments, questions, replies and messages...you are very much appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18- Only a Companion

**Chapter18- Only a Companion**

As Albert would study in London, the rest of the young extended family heirs would bond. Anthony would continue to overcome his great loss from his beloved mother Rosemary. The initial absence Anthony felt as Albert left for England was traumatic indeed. Fortunately, Anthony was in the constant company of his cousins Stear and Archie, and his second cousins Neil and Eliza who visited him often.

As the years passed, Anthony, Archie, and Stear became inseparable. Neil and Eliza would have a harder time fitting in with the other boys since they were extremely demanding and often liked to play mean tricks on the rest of the boys. For instance, Neil at age seven thought it would be funny to nip the chords of the harpsichord that belonged to the Cornwells. Stear, then ten years old, in order to try to find a quick solution, ran to find his mother's yarn to replace the chords. Stear was to blame and received a punishment for Neil's imprudent act.

On different occasions, Neil would take Archie's drawings, poems and private journals to ridicule Archie in front of the other children. Anthony at times was even indirectly targeted; his mother's rose garden would suffer a few broken branches and missing gardening tools. Eliza defended her brother Neil when the cousins would tell their mother Sarah of the trouble Neil was causing. Stear, Archie, and Anthony grew to dislike their cousin Neil for his repeated acts of mischief. After being fed up with Neil's tricks, the boys planned a few scenarios to get back at Neil in order to teach him a few lessons. For instance, as the boys sat outdoors eating brown sugar Neil approached them.

"_What are you all eating?" _Neil asked Stear, Archie, and Anthony.

"_We are eating dirt; if you are brave enough you would eat some with us." _Stear replied.

"_I doubt he is brave enough, watch as I do." _Archie said as he knelt down in front of a pile of dirt as he pretended to grab a bit.

"_You would not dare Archie. You are too finessed for dirt." _Neil replied.

"_Well, I saw him with my own eyes as he ate with us. By the way, it is quite tasty." _Anthony added.

"_We dare you to eat it. If you cannot then we shall call you yellowbelly!" _Stear said.

Soon enough Neil knelt by the pile of dirt and with a disgusting look on his face he grabbed some dirt and began to eat it. The boys' eyes and mouths were wide open as Neil ate the dirt.

"_How do you like the taste Neil?" _Stear said.

"_Yeah, how do you like it?" _Archie said.

"_It is not good at all. It is grainy and earthy, yuck!" _Neil replied as he spat out the mouthful of dirt.

"_Our pile is sweet and I like a lot since what we eat is not dirt but brown sugar." _Anthony said with a smile.

"_Neil this is payback for most of the things you have done to us. You have caused us trouble and undeserved punishment." _Stear said with arms crossed in front of him.

"_I hope you will learn your lesson and do not cause us future trouble." _Archie said with a scolding look.

"_I will make you pay. I am going to tell on you all!" _Neil said as he got up.

"_If I were you, I would keep my fly trap closed Neil. It is three of us against one of you. We could give you a good beating!"_ Stear replied.

Eliza, being the youngest played better than her brother Neil and she enjoyed being in company of her second cousin Anthony the most. Eliza forced the boys to play house with her at the Lakewood tree house. Her persistent crying and whining would drive the boys to give into her demands. Eliza would call out Anthony to be the husband and the father of the baby dolls and the boys. She added a feminine touch to the boys' tree house by bringing fancy curtains, pictures to hang, and vases with flowers. As soon as Eliza would leave the tree house, the boys would take down all the girly items and hide them in a large wooden toy box. Eliza claimed that when she grew up she would marry Anthony. As soon as Anthony heard his cousins laugh at him, Anthony would stick out his tongue and make a funny face as if he had eaten something distasteful.

"_No! For heaven's sake, I shan't marry her or any girl ever! Eliza is spoiled rotten and cries all the time! She always threatens to cry if I do not do as she pleases. But she can beg and cry all she wants, I will never marry her!"_ Anthony would reply quickly.

By the time the children reached their teenage years, Neil and Eliza's father, Roger Leagan was concerned about their disconnection from the other cousins. Their aloofness, their lack of compassion, and their unkind ways were something that Roger did not tolerate well. Roger blamed himself for not being present to guide them and instruct them in a better way. He knew that Sarah managed to mother them as she was raised by her father. Therefore, Roger felt the need to find a solution to their children's social issues. It was by the suggestion of Sarah's maid Gertrude that Roger contemplated bringing a teen boy or girl to serve as companionship for Neil and Eliza. Gertrude had stated previously: _"The only way the children will learn compassion is by placing them around the less fortunate." _

Roger contemplated on an idea while he went away on a business trip. As soon as Roger returned he spoke at length with his wife Sarah about what he had in mind.

"_The idea is preposterous. Have you gone mad? What are the children to learn from an orphaned boy or girl? Bad manners are what they may learn! What if you bring someone that would even steal from us? What are our family and dear friends to say when they hear about us letting a disgraced child into our home as a companion for our beloved children?" _Sarah replied questioning Rogers's idea.

"_Well if you would have raised Neil and Eliza in a better way, while I was away making your life of extravagance and luxury, which you so love, we would not be facing this dilemma." _Roger replied sharply.

"_This is beyond insane. I shall not allow it Roger." _Sarah stated as she faced Roger straight on with both hands on her waist.

"_Woman, do not contradict me any longer!_ _I am the leader of this household and I demand that my orders be followed as I see fit." _An aggravated Roger said in a raised voice to Sarah. She then retracted her tongue and composed herself_. _

"_In fact, all I wish is to repair a great deal of difficult attitudes in our children. Besides, they will be adults one day, and I want them to be people of good ethics and respect, can that be understood?"_ Roger continued to say but in a calmer tone.

Sarah continued to listen but with crossed arms in a silent way of disapproval to the idea.

Sarah vented to Gertrude as she told her of Roger's standing plan. Gertrude was taken aback by the news revealed to her. The nearby orphanage was the one where Roger's daughter had remained since she had been abandoned there. Gertrude kept track of Candice's whereabouts and continued to write in her journal of every event that involved Candice. Gertrude had befriended the postman and he would inform Gertrude about Candice's continuance in Pony's Home.

It came to be that Roger personally visited the place. He watched from afar remaining in his Ford Model T as the children played. He glanced over to see a young teenage girl caring for the younger children. Roger's eyes became fixated on Candice. He watched her interact sweetly and patiently as she instructed the children how to hang a mattress to air out. Roger was intrigued by Candice's physical strength, the care showed for the younger children, and the good leadership skills she proved to have. Roger then decided to return home, as he drove away he thought of Celeste and how much he still missed her. He also thought of their deceased baby and what the child would have looked like if she had survived the birth. _"I wonder if little Candice Rose would have looked like you Celeste. Do you know that after these years I still miss you the same? I think this feeling of void will never leave me." _

As soon as Roger entered his home he ordered no one to disturb him in his study. He thought in depth of how things might be if he allowed an orphan to accompany his children. _"I am certain that a girl from the Pony home will be the solution. Besides, a less fortunate young teen would enjoy the benefits of being in our service staff as a companion for children her age." _Roger gathered his writing materials and began to compose a letter.

_April 7, 1911_

_The Leagan Estate_

_554 Lake Avenue_

_Crystal Lakes, Illinois_

_Pony's Home_

_8820 Bunker Lane_

_Crystal Lakes, Illinois_

_Dear Caregivers,_

_I, Roger Leagan, am interested in adopting a teenage girl that would serve as a companion to my two lonely children. I desire to provide, in exchange for her services, any material needs, and future schooling. She is to remain in my guidance as a permanent member of my household until she is to reach adulthood. _

_I had the opportunity to watch a girl caring for the other children in your facility, she looked to be in her early teens, and she seemed to have been the oldest in the group. She had curly blond hair gathered on each side of her head. Please forgive me for such vague description. I retained a distance from the children since I wanted to observe how they all interacted with each other. I would be pleased to receive your prompt reply today with further information. My messenger will be at your disposal. _

_Cordially,_

_Roger Leagan _

The letter was quickly delivered by the Leagan's messenger. The women in charge of the orphanage, Miss Pony and Sister Lane, were surprised of such an odd request and decided to talk about the great opportunity it would be for Candice. Miss Pony quickly wrote a reply to Mr. Leagan.

_April 7, 1911_

_Pony's Home_

_8820 Bunker Lane_

_Crystal Lakes, Illinois_

_Mr. Leagan,_

_ We are pleased to have received your honest request. The girl that you had the opportunity to see is indeed thirteen years old. She has been with us since she was seven months old. We are certain that she has no family remaining, since no one has come to claim her or visit her after our postings in the local news papers several years ago. We call her Candy as an endearment term of the name we had chosen for her. Her full name is Candice White. She is a remarkable girl with a great attitude, and a strong determination. Yet, Candy is very sensitive and carries her heart in her hand. She will often sacrifice her needs for the needs of others. Candy is healthy and well nourished; she is physically strong and is accustomed to hard labor. Candy was taught to be respectful, honest, obedient and orderly. We have educated her in the basic reading, writing, and simple mathematics. We all love her dearly, she is an asset to us, and I am sure she will be an asset to your family as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Pony _

As soon as the messenger arrived Roger read the letter with great surprise. He could not believe his eyes when he read the girl's name, Candice White. Roger could only think of the name he had picked for his baby girl and how rarely it was used. _"What are the chances of this happening? Well, I guess the name is starting to gain some popularity, even in an orphanage."_ Roger said to himself as he smiled. He felt so good about the decision of bringing Candy home as soon as possible. Roger wrote a quick note in response of his approval.

_Miss Pony,_

_I am delighted with the information you had offered me. I would like for Candice White to be my children's companion. I will be sending a car to pick her up in two weeks. I also would like to give you a charitable donation for the upkeep of the orphanage, which seems in need of immediate care._

_Gratefully yours,_

_Roger Leagan_

Two weeks had passed and Candice was to arrive at the Leagans. Unfortunately, Roger would not be present to receive the new addition to the Leagan's service staff. Roger had to travel to the California cannery and to Mexico to see about their cotton plantation so he remained away for a month. Sarah, still in opposition to Roger's idea, received Candice with aloofness. Neil and Eliza were indifferent to the newcomer. They saw Candice as someone to blame for their mischief.

After Roger had arrived he enquired about Candice. _"Bring her into my study." _ Roger ordered the butler. Moments later, Candice was brought to Roger.

"_Come closer."_ Roger said as he continued to write down some information on a tablet. Candice cautiously walked and approached the front of Roger's desk.

"_Sir, you called for me?"_ Candice said sheepishly with her face lowered while her hands were cupped together.

Roger began to look up at Candice and suddenly became lost for words.

"_I have seen you from a distance, but have we ever met before? Your face seems to be so familiar?" _ Roger questioned Candice.

"_No Sir, we have not met before."_ Candice replied as she raised her face. Candice was extremely nervous since Roger looked serious and rigid.

"_Well, let me welcome you personally to my home. I have to say that I have received a good recommendation from your caregiver Miss Pony; the woman seems to think very highly of you. Yet, I have to tell you that my family has informed me of the contrary about you. Several discrepancies had happen while I was absent. They all seem to be accusing you of unacceptable behavior such as shouting, tantrums, and a violent rage that led you to physically aggravate my son Neil. And, to say the least, you have brought a wild animal inside the house. I have not dealt with you personally; therefore, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Since then, my sources had informed me that you had been teased and possibly pushed to your limits."_ Roger stated while he pointed to a chair for Candice to sit down.

"_But I have confirmation that you do in fact have brought a wild animal with you. Would you mind enlightening me?"_ Roger asked Candice.

"_Sir, what you have said is correct, I have had a pet raccoon since it was a cub. Its mother had been killed during a lighting storm near the orphanage so my caretakers allowed us to take it in to care for it. It has a name; I named him Clean since he constantly cleans his paws and his food before he eats it. I had already tried to leave him behind but he followed me. I guess I am his mother now, and I truly love him. Clean is all I have."_ Candice pleaded Roger.

"_To show you my upmost gratitude, for putting up with my children, you may keep Clean but in the stables. He is not to come inside the house since my family is not used to the type of animal as a pet. So, hygiene is important to the little guy, who would have known?" _Roger said with a smile.

As soon as Candice was dismissed from Roger's office, he thought to himself. _"Why does she remind me so much of Viola Muir, Celeste's mother? It must be the crazed, unruly hair. Perhaps is the ivory skin with the freckles. I guess I too believe what people say, here and there, we all have a twin somewhere in the world." _

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Thank you all for reading, for your comments, and for your questions, I will be responding asap :)

Please stay tuned for **Chapter19- Chances are Destined to Happen **which will be posted on Monday 21, 2013


	19. Chapter19-Chances are Destined to Happen

**Chapter19- Chances are Destined to Happen**

At the Leagan's residence, Candice White continued to be the target of the Leagan heirs' manipulative and deceitful ways. Unfortunately, Roger's plan for his children to acquire knowledge and a better perspective of others was not working properly. Their attitudes were already shaped and their minds made up about having Candice in their own home to do with her as they pleased. Sarah often turned a blind eye to the unfairness and terrible behavior from her children towards the poor orphan. The torturing continued, especially when Roger was away on business. Sarah confided her issues with her Grandmother Cora Elroy, stating that Candice was nothing more than a savage girl with terrible manners, with an explosive temper and that the children feared her.

"_What is Roger doing about all this Sarah? It sounds as if Roger has lost his judgment. I will not be visiting you at your residence as long as that girl remains there."_ Cora said.

One afternoon Candice could no longer sustain her frustration with Neil and Eliza so instead of giving them a good beating, she decided to take a stroll through the wooded surroundings. While Candice cried, as she remembered the awful things Neil and Eliza had done to her, Candice buried her face in her hands. There she heard a young man's voice tell her the following: _"Please do not cry… I am sure that you are so much prettier when you smile than when you cry."_

Without knowing, Candice had found the Lakewood estate and met Anthony Brown. As quickly as he showed himself to Candy he had vanished while Candice daydreamed. She had reached an area that had impressed her immensely. The large ornamental cast iron gates were beautifully elaborated and within the elaborate iron the Ardlay family crest lay on top. Beautiful fragrant roses adorned the gate. Candice was amazed by such findings, the extravagant gate, and even more, at the view of the great mansion beyond the gates. She thought to herself:

"_That was my prince and this is where he lives! Why has he gone so quickly? I do not even know his name. I wonder if I will see him again." _

Candice returned to the Leagan's estate with much enthusiasm and a reason to stay with the family. She will visit the new area again in search of her prince.

Anthony, now fourteen years old, had to remove himself from Candice's presence simply because her crying eyes resembled his own mother's eyes. He was suddenly filled with sadness and his eyes welled up with tears as he watched Candice cry. Anthony ran inside to glance at a portrait of Rosemary as he inspected her lovely eyes.

"_I will never forget you; your passing has left me completely empty. Today I met someone outside the gates that had your eyes. Could this be a sign for me? Are you really watching over me Mother?"_ Anthony spoke to himself as he stared into Rosemary's portrait.

At a different time, Archie, also fourteen years old, got to meet Candice while he was taking some leisure time on a small row boat. Despite the warning he gave out loud, Candice had pulled a chain that allowed the water gate to open.

"_I warned you not to pull that chain; I could have wet my clothes. But anyways, thank you for throwing me that rope; my boat would have ended up downstream. Lucky for you, that did not happen." _ An aggravated Archie disputed after the water gate was opened by Candice's curiosity.

"_I am so sorry. I had no idea this would happen, please forgive me." _ Candice replied as she watched this young man come out of the creek on his boat.

"_Well, who are you and how did you get here? That is a heavy wooded area with vines and shrubs. You could not have crossed it easily." _Archie questioned Candice.

"_My name is Candice White and my friends call me Candy. I live at the Leagan's residence and I climbed my way around here."_ Candice replied.

"_But you are a girl. I have yet to see a girl climb a tree. Did you say you lived with the Leagan's? In that case, you should turn around and climb your way out of here. I do not welcome you here."_ Archie said as he approached Candice.

"_So I see that you also despise Neil and Eliza; if I did not leave that residence I would have pounded Neil and gotten myself into severe trouble with Mr. Leagan."_ Candice replied as she brought forth her fist in the air_. _

"_Oh my, some kind of girl you are? Well, then forgive me, you are welcome here any time you so wish to climb through. My name is Archibald Cornwell-Ardlay and you have arrived at Lakewood. But you can call me Archie."_ Archie replied as he stretched out his hand to greet Candice.

Instead of allowing Archie to grasp her hand and raise it to his lips, she shook his hand as a boy would greet another boy.

"_My, you are full of surprises, Candy. You look sweet as your name, but you are not as delicate as the average girl. Nothing as I have seen before and I like it. I think we are going to get along just fine." _Archie replied with a smile on his face.

Seconds later, Stear had arrived on his project car honking the horn from afar to alert Archie to leave with him.

Shortly after Candice was gone from the Lakewood property, Archie told his brother Stear of his strange encounter with a girl that climbed trees like a monkey and shook his hand like a boy.

"_Candy told me she was living with the Leagan's as a companion for Neil and Eliza, but apparently those two have gotten under her skin as well. When she shook my hand, I felt such a strong grip coming from her hand. I believe she could beat Neil senseless if he were to push her into it." _Archie spoke with enthusiasm.

"_I believe Neil is not going to change until he gets a good beating."_ Archie continued to state.

"_I second that opinion Archie. The best beating that could set him in his place may just have to come from a girl!" _Stear replied as he and brother laughed heartedly.

Once in the town, Candice had been played a mean trick on Eliza. Candice was left behind to walk home. Yet, Archie recognized Candice and offered a ride back to the Leagan's estate. On the way home, Stear introduced himself as such:

"_My name is Alistair Cornwell-Ardlay. But please, simply call me Stear. I believe you have met my younger brother Archie. It is a pleasure to meet you regardless of the circumstances. Archie mentioned that you are currently residing at the Leagan's estate. Unfortunately, we are kin to Neil and Eliza. They are our second cousins." _

As they traveled Stear's car broke down. Stear was apologetic to Candice and even showed her a shortcut through the woods. As they arrived after climbing numerous trees Stear paused.

"_This is how far I can take you. Just follow the road up hill and you will see the Leagan's estate."_ Stear said.

"_Thank you so much for your help Stear."_ Candice replied.

"_Candy…now I know why my brother said you were not the average type of girl."_ Stear said as he waived in farewell to Candice.

When Stear had introduced himself Candice was extremely curious to ask about the young man that she had encountered before by the gate with the roses several days ago. Candice, however, had no idea of the young man's name.

The great-aunt Elroy had announced to the local family of a welcoming celebration for the Cornwell boys since they would stay in Lakewood for a period of time while their parents, Janice and Joseph, were traveling due to business deals abroad. Stear and Archie were enthused with the new girl that was working for the Leagan's as a companion for Neil and Eliza. Both Stear and Archie sent out an invitation to the Leagan's residence regarding Candice White's presence as their guest at the family celebration. Neil and Eliza could not believe the news when two invitations had arrived. Candice was extremely excited but felt uncomfortable since she did not posses anything proper to wear. As soon as Candice arrived with the Leagans, both Stear and Archie were outside to greet and to escort her.

The male family members with the Scottish lineage wore kilts with their respective clan colors. When Candice arrived she started to giggle while the young men took Candice's hands to escort her. They had not noticed that Anthony was lying against the wall of the main entrance watching them as he suddenly spoke.

"_You are, indeed, much prettier when you smile, Miss Freckles."_

But Eliza interrupted them as she hollered for Anthony. Eliza had been infatuated with Anthony and had mentioned his name repeatedly to Candice since arriving to the Leagan's home. Candice was distressed when she saw the young man Eliza had mentioned numerous times to be the same young man Candice had dreamed about for the past seven years, or she had thought.

Although Albert, now twenty four years old, was among the guests dressed in kilts, Candice did not notice him nor did Albert notice Candice. He only made a quick appearance during the celebration and then suddenly left to retire to his room. He had been working strenuously with the family business the days prior. The family elders had decided to keep his name and face in hiding from the business world for the fact that Albert was young and restless. The business associates would not have approved to continue their business deals with a carefree spirited man. Cora thought of the idea to give Albert a mature business title, such as Great-uncle William A. Ardlay. Yet in fact, of his carless appearance, Albert was extremely smart and made brilliant business decisions that benefited his businesses and every business partner involved. His success was in part due to Cora's persuasiveness towards Albert's continued education after his return home from St. Paul's academy where he had received college level courses. Albert soon enrolled in Harvard University in Massachusetts, where he obtained additional strategic business courses in three years.

Albert continued to find refuge in the outdoors, where the best solutions for his business goals and ideas surfaced while being surrounded by everything that was naturally free. Cora knew that Albert had suffered extreme emotional pain, therefore, she allowed him to be free and careless. Albert had not only suffered the loss of his parents and his only sibling, but the loss of an innocent first love that could not be. Albert's feelings of sorrow and sadness had consumed him and it all showed through his appearance. He sported a shabby beard, his hair grew past his shoulders and he wore the same clothing repeatedly.

In future events after the celebration at Lakewood, Stear, Archie, and Anthony enjoyed being visited by Candice. Yet, despite the many attempts in vain from Eliza to lure Anthony's attention to herself, Anthony simply preferred the company of Candice and avoided Eliza at all cost. Eliza began to see Candice as a threat. Eliza did anything against Candice to make her look foolish, ignorant, and deceitful in front of Anthony and the other young men. She despised Candice even more so and began to plot her permanent removal from the Leagan's home. While the plotting continued, Neil knew how important the rose garden was for Anthony. He decided to remove some branches and take some roses to place in a vase to display in Candice's space in the stable. Anthony was devastated at the sight of such a cruel act. The blame was placed on Candice since the vase was in her possession. Candice felt terrible and boarded a small boat on the river side. She did not notice that the rope had loosened and the boat began to go downstream.

In addition, Albert was at the base of the waterfall as he heard the curdling screams coming from the small boat as it landed on the water. The young woman was submerged and the boat was wrecked into pieces. Albert dove into the chilled water and rescued the unconscious girl. Albert placed her facing down as he forcefully patted her back. As her eyes remained closed, the young woman released water that she had involuntarily swallowed. Albert removed all her wet garments and hung them to dry by the fire he had built earlier.

When the young woman awoke she screamed at her first glance at Albert. He reassured her to be fine after the dreadful fall she suffered, and that her clothes would have to finish drying. The young woman introduced herself as Candice White, a servant from the Leagan's residence. Albert nodded as he stated his own name as well. Albert felt instant compassion for the young woman since he knew the reputation his second cousin Sarah Leagan and her children had gained for being ill natured towards the help. Once her clothes had dried, Candice, with embarrassment, began to dress as Albert turned around.

"_Did you keep your eyes closed as you removed all my clothing?" _ Candice asked as she pulled over her dress.

"_Well, Candy, as you said to call you, if I did not remove your clothing your condition could have worsened. Believe me, I was a true gentleman and kept you covered with this blanket when I removed every piece of your garment."_ Albert replied with assurance.

Albert felt at ease with Candice and he listened to all she had to say. He found her to be very chatty and cute with her freckled nose. But what had delighted Albert the most was looking into her green eyes, since something in them had brought him back to his beloved sister Rosemary. Albert guided Candice on her way to return home. As soon as she left Albert's presence he remembered Candice from seven years ago.

"_So I finally got to see you again. The little girl with the most beautiful eyes has been dropped on my favorite spot. I often wondered if you would be adopted. But the Leagan's is not the place for a young woman such as you dear Candy. I shall think of something better for you."_ Albert thought as he walked back to his favorite spot by the waterfall.

As Candice returned, the boys were upset by her disappearance. Anthony in particular was angry for the little regard Candice took on her life. Anthony did not deal well with death and the thought of Candice dying on the waterfall devastated him. He spoke harshly to Candice as he then left her standing there with Stear and Archie. The boys greeted her amicably and told Candice the true reason why Anthony was so upset with her.

"_You see Candice, you are very important to us all but it is Anthony the one that took your disappearance with great fear. He cannot lose another important person in his life. He deeply cares for you, and that is why we chose to allow him to delight himself in your presence; otherwise we would fight him for your complete attention."_ Stear said openly.

"_Oh Stear, you are such a good person and your love for your cousin is remarkable." _Candice replied.

"_Yes, indeed, if it were only Stear and I, it would be a certain fist fight between us for your whole attention Candy." _Archie added.

"_Now let us take you home before the Leagan's would disapprove of your late rendezvous."_ Stear said as he laughed.

Yet, Candice did not stand a chance to remain in the estate. The siblings plotted a sinister plan to blame Candice of a theft. Sarah's heirloom pin that had been passed down from Cora Elroy was to be found among Candice items. Sarah ordered her prompt removal from the premises. Sarah decided to send her away to the Mexican plantation where her husband stayed for three months.

"_Let him deal with her, since it was his idea to insist on bringing an undignified orphan to this home." _Sarah stated angrily.

"_What! Candy is not a thief, you are bluffing."_ Anthony said.

"_Well my mother's precious heirloom pin was found amongst Candy's items. I saw it there with my own eyes."_ Eliza replied.

"_Oh of course you did, since one of you dirty scoundrels put it there."_ Archie said.

"_You two have gone too far. You are dishonest and unscrupulous indeed."_ Stear replied.

"_Well as you all debate, Candy is on her way to Mexico, like it or not."_ Neil said with sarcasm.

"_Why do you both dislike her so much? Candy is kind and always positive regardless of her livelihood. You were supposed to learn from her. Instead you used her as your servant and not the good companion she really is."_ Anthony replied as he reached for Neil's shirt to drag him closer.

"_Let us go boys. There is no use staying here among these vipers. I have a better idea."_ Stear stated as they walked away from Neil and Eliza.

The boys wrote a letter to the highest authority of the Ardlay household, Great-uncle William Ardlay, begging him to help in the matter of such great injustice being done to Candice. The boys had only the vaguest idea who really was the person they had addressed. In order to maintain anonymous as the business leader, Albert did not tell the young men that he received their request pertaining to Candice's well being. Albert had shared his decision to take Candice in with his Aunt Cora Elroy but she quickly disapproved mainly due to the numerous remarks Sarah had made against Candice. Albert did not pay any attention to his aunt's warnings since he was positive that the Leagan's had elaborated a web of deceit against the poor girl.

In 1912, at the age of twenty-five William Albert Ardlay became the young adopted father to Candice White of age fourteen. He did not wish to be recognized by Candy therefore he remained anonymous as the head of the household. Albert wrote his wishes to be executed immediately.

_May 15, 1912_

_Lakewood estate_

_ I, William A. Ardlay, on this day announce to the families linked to the Ardlay that Candice White has been taken into my guardianship as an heir through legal adoption. Candice W. Ardlay is to be treated as a part of the family with a future education plan and a monthly monetary pension. I demand that respect be rendered to Candice from this day on. Any of the family members that oppose my decision shall be cut off financially from my will and any future business affairs immediately. _

_Great-uncle William A. Ardlay_

"_This is the only way I see fit to help you Candy, but I do not see you as my daughter though by law alone. You are to be my pupil and I am to be your guardian only." _Albert stated as he sealed his envelopes containing the news to his relatives.

Cora knocked on the door of the study where Albert had buried himself.

"_Come in."_ Albert said with a thunderous voice.

"_It is just me honey, so is this what you really want? I guess it is too late to persuade you of such an idea." _Cora said as she sat down in front of Albert.

"_Yes Aunt Elroy, this was my final decision and no one is to go against it. I see more potential in that girl than in Cousin Sarah's spoiled children. I want to give Candy the opportunity to study and be a woman of good when she grows into maturity."_ Albert replied.

"_I know your heart is big and that you have always cared for the less fortunate, and I do admire you for such gesture. But how am I to teach a rural girl the basics of etiquette and proper behavior? You do know she is a wild one. I have enquired some of the help from the Leagan's home to shed some light upon this Candice White girl; she even climbs trees for heaven's sake."_ Cora said.

"_Aunt Elroy, her name is Candice White Ardlay and I know that you can teach her what she lacks. Candy is amusing and tomboyish, and so what? Just try to teach her something if that makes you feel better. If it were up to me, I would not change anything about her." _Albert replied.

"_Oh what a task you have placed on my hands. One is not taught this lifestyle, one is born into it Albert. For crying out loud, you are just eleven years apart, what kind of fatherly role could you play in her life? You have not even married, yet let alone have a daughter." _Cora continued to state and questioned.

"_I love you dearly, Auntie, but I no longer wish to discuss this matter. She might be my adopted daughter but in reality she will only be my pupil."_ Albert said as he kissed Cora tenderly on her cheek_. _

"_By the way, I think we should orchestrate an event to welcome Candice into the Ardlay home." _ Cora said as she walked towards the door to exit the room.

"_Aunt Elroy, anything you desire I shall approve. I love you!" _Albert replied as he winked at Cora and in return she blew him a kiss.

Albert had managed to keep informed of his nephew Anthony and Candy as they had become involved in an innocent romantic relationship several months ago. Albert was happy to see the glee in Anthony's eyes as he spoke to him of Candy. Even though Anthony was close to his uncle Albert, Anthony addressed Albert to Candy briefly and as his eccentric Uncle Bert. Candice imagined Anthony's uncle to be peculiar and a recluse since she never had met him even though she lived under the same roof. Soon the family would announce the great event to come on behalf of Candice White Ardlay.

"_Really, a fox hunt? You have got to be kidding me! She knows how I detest animal cruelty, especially if it is just for the enjoyment of others." _Albert said as he sighed and shook his head.

"_Well, at least make sure that everyone who catches a fox must consume it, otherwise I will be administering a hefty fine."_ Albert said sternly as George announced the event his aunt Cora had planned.

"_Yes Albert, as you wish son."_ George replied with tenderness.

George had become more than a family employee but a close friend and mentor to Albert. George had been present to witness the great pain Albert had been exposed to. Their relationship had flourished based on their individual loss and pain that bonded them beyond friendship. As Albert had said at the loss of his parents, "_I have been orphaned without a father and a mother. George, you have been by my side as a father would be to his son. Would you have me as your son?" _

George took those words to heart and had remained faithfully by Albert's side. George was currently forty-nine years old without a wife or any children of his own.

On a different part of the mansion, the Cornwell young men, Stear at age seventeen and Archie of fifteen years old had put their minds together and created a small poem in Candice's honor to welcome her into the family.

_**C **__is for__ congenial, your pleasing way._

_A __is for__ accomplished, in all that you do._

_N __is for__ name, a pleasant one indeed._

_D __is for__ dashing, the romantic you!_

_I __is for__ inspire, others seek your guidance._

_C __is for__ complete, nothing further needed here._

_E __is for__ enrich, a __quality__ you share._

"_Hey Arch, so this means Candice is good enough to be courted by any of us boys now that she is no longer viewed as part of the help!" _Stear said with excitement from his own enlightening awareness.

"_Indeed she is. She is now an Ardlay! Oh you are brilliant brother. But wait, we both know that she prefers the company of Anthony and we have chosen to let him take the lead with her." _Archie replied.

"_I am infatuated to the point of no return my Arch and Candice has gotten into my heart so deeply that I cannot even concentrate on my new developing ideas." _Stear said looking gloom_. _

"_Brother you are not alone with your feelings; I as well cannot stop thinking about Candice and her ways. I have never met a girl so tomboyish and with many attributes at the same time. I believe we are just helplessly in love with Candice."_ Archie replied with the same gloomy look.

"_But hey, let us cheer up; at least she is near us. And what could be better, to have her as a close friend or not to have her at all?"_ Stear stated as he tried to convince himself and his brother.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Thanks for reading and commenting! Stay put for the following: **Chapter 20- Overcoming,** which will be posted by** Monday Jan. 28, 2013**

I hope you continue to enjoy my fiction.


	20. Chapter 20- Overcoming

**Chapter 20- Overcoming**

Autumn 1912, the celebration and event went on to announce Candice as the adopted daughter of the powerful Mr. William A. Ardlay whom still remained unseen by the guests. Albert remained indoors, escaping the crowd of high society and presumptuous guests; he did not care to mingle amongst anyone who was on the invitation list.

_"They all are a bunch of pompous characters; I have no enjoyment being around them." _ Albert stated.

_"But honey, you should at least meet a lovely lady, you are such a handsome man. You cannot live your life excluded from the world."_ Cora replied.

_"I have been presented to women with pretty faces but with empty spirits, shallow and only looking for a man to fund their lavish tastes. I have yet to find amongst these first class women someone to share my common interests; they are a bore to me. Besides, this face that I did not ask to have, my looks have not gotten me what I search for in a girl. In fact, my face only seems to attract all the wrong types of women." _Albert replied as he suddenly became interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door as it opened.

_"Pardon the interruption, but what I have to say is… more than either one of you can withstand. I suggest you both do sit down."_ George revealed as his face seemed to have been drained of all its blood.

_"I do not even know how to begin to say this but…" _ George said as he paced the room.

_"What is the matter George?" _Cora asked.

_"For the love of God man speak up at once!"_ Albert demanded.

_"Well you see… Candice and Anthony went their separate way instead of following the route for the hunt…the horse threw…" _George said as he paused.

_"George what has happened? I demand a straight answer."_ Albert stood up as he fisted his desk.

_"Anthony is dead."_ George finally said as he sat down to clasp his face with both hands.

Albert had to sit down since the news he received were such a surprise. Cora Elroy began to wail as a mad woman crying out loud in disbelief of the news received. Albert ran downstairs in search for Anthony who had already been brought back to the mansion. Albert took charge and ordered for the entire guest to be dismissed at once from the premises. Albert proceeded to take Anthony into his arms and carried him into his room to be laid on the bed.

_"Not you too Anthony, no! You were so young with such great future before you."_ Albert cried as he laid Anthony down.

Cora came running to help Albert as she reached Anthony's room.

_"Why must we lose those we love one by one prior to their time? Why are we so cursed? Why?" _ Cora cried as she caressed Anthony's face.

_"There is no money in this world that could ever bring them back. We have so much and it still does not fill the void our loved ones have left in our hearts." _Albert stated as he wiped his tearing eyes to then break down as an inconsolable child.

As Candice was brought to the mansion she was astonished and shaken up by the happenings. It was overwhelming to see Anthony's lifeless body being carried out of the carriage; the sight led her to suffer a fainting spell. Both Stear and Archie volunteered to carry her to her room. Candice would not be well for a prolonged time. Due to Candice's frail physical and mental state, Cora forbade Candice to attend the funeral services and ordered for her to remain in her room. Albert was not well either. He was too devastated to come out of his room; thereafter Cora suggested he stayed home instead of attending the funeral services.

The news of Anthony's passing reached all the family members including his estranged father Captain Vincent Brown. The Captain was filled with remorse and anguish as the news had reached him via telegram. He often blamed his profession for keeping him away from all his loved ones.

Months later, since the pain of losing Anthony was too great to bear, Candice decided to take time away from the Ardlay residence. Everything that surrounded Candice at Lakewood reminded her of Anthony and made her cry. Candice had left unannounced only leaving the Cornwell young men a farewell note.

Once at the orphanage Candice would recall Anthony's last words: _"Candy who is your prince on the hill?"_

As she remembered what she also said to him: _"Anthony, I have found him. It is you. You are now my prince on the hill."_

Anthony then asked her with curiosity if her prince really had looked like him then. Candice answered his question affirmatively. Anthony came to realize that it had been his uncle Albert at the age of seventeen who she had seen and had never forgotten.

_"I want to tell you something but it will wait until I visit Pony Hill with you Candy."_ Anthony had said.

Yet due to the sudden death Anthony suffered that same day, Candice would not know what Anthony had wished to tell her.

Even after leaving Lakewood, Candice continued to feel depressed wherever she went. The despair she felt did not allow her to enjoy her visit with the children at the orphanage. The Cornwell brothers had to come visit her to try to cheer her up but the attempt was in vain. Albert too decided to pay Candice a surprise visit. He found Candice up on the hill crying.

_"What is the matter Candy?"_ Albert asked.

Candice turned around and embraced Albert.

_"Anthony is dead." _ Candice replied as she cried.

_"You truly loved him, did you not?"_ Albert asked as he already could tell her answer.

_"Yes I did, from the day I met him, and he loved me in return, he was so tender."_ Candice replied.

_"Anthony loved you and cared for you deeply. But you must be strong and continue to live life without more tears. You are not the only person that has suffering. So I dare you to find your way into happiness." _ Albert said as he released the embrace and started to walk away.

_"When will I see you again?"_ Candice asked.

_"The day you start smiling again."_ Albert said as he turned his back and walked away from Candice.

In 1913, Albert's wishes were for his aunt Cora to send away all the young family heirs to study in London, including Candy. The Lakewood mansion became vacant after the Cornwell brothers left for England, and Cora along with her husband returned to their Chicago estate. Albert also decided to leave for England to maintain a close look on his pupil just in case Candice was ever in his need. Albert continued to work and maintained his carefree appearance. He also took the time to visit his good friend Ian McGregor and Madeleine Bailey who had exchanged matrimonial vows a year ago. Madeleine, now three months pregnant, felt odd at first upon seeing Albert again. Though, when Albert had arrived his carefree persona eased Madeleine. The couple knew how much Albert had loved Madeleine and how much she had loved him in return. But Albert was able to portray that a broken heart had been mended with time.

Albert was thrilled to find out that Candice was able to have some closure with Anthony's death. Candice had met a rebellious society young man called Terruce Grant Grandchester whom had attended the same school. Terruce was tall slender with a strong physique. He had fair skin, dark brown shoulder length hair, dark brows and lashes that lined a set of intense sapphire blue eyes. Terruce was very handsome indeed and he used his looks to obtain whatever he had pleased. Albert hired the best investigators and found Terruce to be distantly linked to the throne of England on his father's side yet Terruce was born out of wedlock to a North American actress. Albert's report also indicated that Terruce had rebelled publically against high society standards. Albert soon befriended Terruce in order to know him on a personal level and to investigate Terruce and his objectives with Candice. Albert found Terruce to be sarcastic, outspoken, and very much in love with Candice, therefore Albert sought that Candice's happiness lay with Terruce G. Grandchester.

After seeing Candice personally several times in London, Albert never tried to tell her who he really was. Candice saw Albert as a vagabond since his appearance remained unkempt yet not dirty. Albert still wore his favorite clothing. Albert was in constant company of his loved pet Pouppe, a female skunk that was displaced from its skunk family in the woods of Lakewood. Albert was twenty- years old when he had returned from his schooling in London to then discover the dying cub in the woods, it had lacked its mother's milk and it was severely dehydrated. Albert nourished and nurtured the cub skunk until she had recuperated. The cub would follow Albert everywhere he went. Albert and Pouppe became inseparable friends.

As time progressed, Albert soon decided to take some time off from his work and headed to South Africa where his family had property. He had left people in charge of informing him of Candice wellbeing and her whereabouts. Once in South Africa Albert could not turn his eyes away from the impoverished townspeople and their starving animals. The situation was due to the remaining effects the country had suffered back in the Boer War. Albert offered his help and began a foundation that established proper nutrition, health, and education to the colonies in need. He volunteered to work vaccinating the young children and as a veterinarian's assistant taking care of the sick animals. Albert was forced to leave the South African area due to rumors of a major war brewing. Cora and the rest of the family elders ordered Albert to leave the premises at once via telegram. Indeed, in 1914 the South African prime minister was not hesitant to bring South Africa into World War I on the allied side. It was a world war that lasted from July 28, 1914 until November 11, 1918.

Shortly after receiving Cora's telegram, Albert received news that his pupil Candice had left the school without any notice.

_"Oh Candy, what am I to do with you? I ought to take you over my knee and give you a good spanking. But here you are, a woman in the making and truly free to choose your own path and happiness." _Albert sighed as he read the note received.

Candice had indeed left the school due to a trap Eliza Leagan had set up for Terruce and Candice; it was a sinister plot. They were found together as if they were to meet after late hours of the night. The two girls were half siblings yet they did not know it yet. Eliza and Candice seemed to have acquired the same taste in young men but these young men did not find Eliza appealing. Eliza was jealous and territorial but Candice was giving and compassionate. In the end, Terruce took the whole blame for Candice's school mishap and left the school to keep Candice's honor untarnished as well as her reputable family name. Candice could not withstand acting upon the news of Terruce abandoning the school to leave to America; she then decided to search after him. It seemed as if fate did not permit the new couple to regain each other's company until a year later in 1915.

Albert, George Johnson, and their teammates left the South African colonies to head home. Yet Albert, alone and without announcement, decided to head toward Europe in search for Candice. Albert's voyage spanned over five thousand miles to reach Italy. There, Albert boarded a train along with his pet skunk. The skunk decided to take a leap while the train was traveling full speed ahead. Albert, in a desperate attempt, left his bag behind with all his documentation and jumped off the train to go after his beloved pet Pouppe. The pet skunk had scented a peculiar odor that disturbed her. The leap that Albert and Pouppe took only saved their lives since the train had been carrying explosives which later accidentally ignited, causing the train and all its passengers to perish.

Since the explosion managed to forcefully expel debris, Albert's head suffered a severe trauma with a blunt object that was ejected from behind him. He was found incoherently speaking, continuously mentioning Chicago. Albert and Pouppe were sent on a ship to the United States along with other wounded North American soldiers. By 1915 Albert was later sent to the Chicago area in hopes of any family member claiming him at the Saint Joan's hospital. Cora and the rest of the family members were devastated since news from Albert had ceased since South Africa. They feared that Albert had been captured against his will. Cora refused to believe Albert had been killed even though he had been missing for months. She prayed diligently and constantly for his safe return home.

In the next few months, Candice grew disappointed at the repeated unsuccessful meetings with Terruce. She decided to concentrate and take charge of her life and become a registered nurse. She interned and got her certification at Saint Joan's hospital in Chicago under her strict head nurse. Candice believed in being helpful and felt the best way to help was to care for the sick. Although Cora Elroy opposed to Candice decision to work as such, Candice had made up her mind and nobody would get in her way. She had become disappointed by the many rules, etiquette, and the upkeep of maintaining a reputable last name. Therefore, Candice felt the strong urge to renounce to the Ardlay family. At this point after causing the family yet another disappointment, after leaving the school in London and disappearing, Candice began to omit her newly given last name. She thought of finding her Great Uncle Ardlay to thank him for everything and to let him know she no longer wanted to be his adoptive daughter.

Suddenly, one day in the hospital, after a rumor had circulated that a wounded man who was thought to be a spy had arrived in bad condition was being treated there. Candice recognized the so called spy as her dear friend Albert, although his beard had been shaven off. She asked to be in charge of caring for Albert. The hospital decided to board him temporarily until Albert was able to pass some basic testing. Candice was horrified by the poor level of care the hospital was offering in Albert's condition and decided to find a place to take him where she could personally see to his needs. Candice, with the help of the Cornwell brothers, was able to rent an apartment near the hospital. Albert felt appreciation for the bubbly seventeen year old that had offered to help him recuperate.

_"Will it be alright with you if I call you Albert, since you remind me of my older brother?" _Candice inquired of Albert as she smiled and held his hand.

_"I believe that will be feasible. Thank you for your kindness Nurse Candice."_ Albert replied with a lost look in his eyes.

_"Please simply call me Candy from now on. Are you hungry? Would you like for me to make you a sandwich?" _ Candice said in return.

She was devastated that Albert had lost his memory as she tried to understand what Albert must have faced. Candice treated Albert with excellent care and dealt with Albert's migraine with the drugs she was able to purchase for him.

_"Candy, how is it possible for me to forget everything yet I still can speak properly and even do basic things around here_?" Albert asked Candice with bright eyes and an almost childlike expression.

_"The brain is one complex organ Albert; we still do not understand it clearly. But let us be thankful that you speak and you can do basic things, otherwise you would be in worst shape. Let us be patient and give your brain the time to heal properly."_ Candice replied.

Candice did a numerous amount of research to help her dear friend Albert regain his memory.

As the time went by Albert became more comfortable with the way things had become. He was at peace and without many worries since he did not remember what was left for his concern. Candice became his new source of happiness. He could hardly wait until she arrived home so that he could surprise her with a warm meal. Albert felt that Candice overdid it in taking care of him, but he allowed her to take his vital signs daily, and run a few memory tests. Albert often wondered if his life would change if he regained his memory. At times he felt so delighted with the living arrangements with Candice that he often wished it would remain as it was. Albert was honestly happy. Even though Albert could not remember specifically anything from his past, there was something within him that attracted him to Candice.

_"What could it be, her laughter, her eyes, her hair, or even her cute freckled nose? Something about her sparks but it does not ignite." _Albert would think to himself.

Candice had recited her whole life story to Albert and often spoke of a character she called The Prince on the Hill whom she had met when she was only a girl. Candice had frequently mentioned her beloved Anthony and his tragic death. But it was Terruce, her current love, with whom she was deeply infatuated at the time, and whom she spoke about to Albert repeatedly. Albert was excited to watch Candice glow as she reminisced about her life story along with many of her most important friends such Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty, and Tom. Candice had done such wonderful job at telling these stories that at times Albert would recite part of the continuation along with her. Candice little by little told Albert of their prior meetings in the waterfall, in the woods of Lakewood, in Pony Hill, in London and now in Chicago.

_"Albert, it was as if you had been placed in the same places as I was." _Candice had stated.

_"No wonder something within me felt something familiar towards you Candy!"_ Albert replied with excitement as he embraced her strongly.

_"Albert, just promise me something…that if you gain your memory you would not leave me and disappear as you had before. You are all the family I have right now." _Candice pleaded as she held both his hands.

_"Honey, I promise not to leave you. And like you, you are all I have right now."_ Albert honestly said not knowing that his promise could not be kept.

Albert knew that his heart was open to love her as the sincere, lovable, funny, and often chatty person Candice was.

_"Why do I feel this way? She is in love with Terry and she has said it numerous times. But I cannot help to feel jealous of this Terry she often talks about. What I would give to be him, that lucky chump. Candice meets him now and I only wish to be the one to accept her love in return. I yearn for my lips to be kissing hers instead, and most of all I want to be the one to love her until the break of dawn. I know I should never say all this. I could not be a source of disturbance for Candy, and, it is not correct since she only sees me a brother who lives with her. She would have me out of this apartment as quick as lightning."_ Albert confessed to his only listener, his pet Pouppe.

In December of 1915, Stear secretly enlisted under the French Air Force and was to be shipped away. All his family, his friends and his girlfriend Patty were terribly upset with the news of Stear's decision. Stear had announced only to Candice of his departing train. He gave her a small music box he created for her. Stear told Candice that the box would bring her happiness whenever she felt lonely.

_"Candy I wish for you to understand my need to feel useful. I see this as a calling that I must take; otherwise I will never be able to live with myself. I hope you can understand me Candy." _Stear said as he held Candice's hand.

_"I truly understand and I do respect your decision Stear. Just be safe, I beg you. I simply could not bear to lose you as well."_ Candice replied as her eyes welled up with tears.

_"There is something more I wish for you to know… in case I am not to return. From the first moment I heard about you Candy… I was curious. And as soon as I met you I fell for you. Though, you saw me with different eyes, as you still do. But to this day, you have managed to make my heart beat faster when you are around." _Stear said courageously as he wiped Candy's tears.

_"Oh Stear, do not say you may not return, I forbid you. And do not say anything that you cannot take back. What about my friend Patty, your girlfriend and my friend? I thought you cared enough for her?" _Candice asked with a puzzled look on her face.

_"I care for Patty but not as I care for you." _Stear replied_. _

_"I never knew you felt such intensity for me; I thought you only had feelings of admiration towards me as a person. Perhaps if you would have been upfront with me, perhaps when we were in school together, things could have been different…I assure you this… you would not be boarding this train today… I would not have let you go." _Candice responded as she threw herself onto Stear's arms.

"_You respected me and stood up for me. If I had a bad day, you were the one that could make me laugh hysterically with your ways. You won me over so long ago by treating me with importance, and as your equal. But by not speaking up, you robbed me of that chance to return your true affection Stear." _Candice said as she wept while burying herself on Stear's chest.

_"I never thought there was a chance for me Candy; please forgive me for not speaking up before, this will be a heavy cross for me to bear."_ Stear said as he held Candice close as he caressed her back.

_"But it is all too late now, you are with Terry, the one whom you love, and I am expected to board today. Let this be my farewell to you Candy…" _Stear said as he suddenly grasped her face and tenderly kissed Candice's lips.

"_I love you, and will forever love you."_ Stear said as he pulled away quickly.

Without taking a glance back at Candice, Stear boarded his departing train. He could not let Candice see him torn and full of doubt about his decision to leave. As the train disappeared in the distance, Candice remained at the station; her mind was left in shambles. All that had remained from Stear was the touch of his warm lips on hers, and the music box in her hand.

As she finally walked away from the train station, Candice thought of the feelings that deeply were felt towards Stear. _"Maybe my life would have been less frustrating and more stable with you, Alistair. I would have easily loved you in return; I know this since I already had loved you once. I had loved Anthony because he reminded me of a memory…but I had loved you because of who you are and how you made me feel." _

In a matter of weeks, after Stear's enlistment, Candice and Terruce had ended their relationship while Candice went to visit him in New York. The break up was due to an unfortunate event with which Terruce was forced to deal. He was held responsible for Susana Marlowe's accident during a play rehearsal; she had lost her legs while saving his life. Susana's mother had argued with Terruce about the future and well being of her daughter and pleaded with him to return Susana's favor by marrying her and taking care of her indefinitely. Candice initiated the break up with Terruce after finding out the deep love Susana had for Terruce. A love so deeply felt by Susana that she risked her own life in order to save him. Candice then realized that the relationship with Terruce would never recover from such impediment; instead she decided to head back home and find refuge in Albert since her heart was left in pieces.

As Candice traveled she became ill with a high fever on her return home after having walked in the cold snowy night. Archie was contacted by the personnel from the station since Candice had fainted upon her arrival. She was brought to the Elroy Mansion in Chicago. During Candice's arrival, Cora was an emotional wreck. Cora was short tempered and ill natured towards Candice and had ordered for her to be removed from the mansion. Candice had to leave the mansion even though she was not well. Archie, his girlfriend Annie, and their friend Patty took Candice back to the apartment that she shared with Albert. As soon as Candice entered her apartment and saw Albert, she collapsed in his arms. Albert carried her and placed her on her bed while he went to get some cool water and a cloth to lower Candice's fever.

_"I wonder how she became so ill. She is usually very resistant to illnesses."_ Albert stated as he fetched the items from the kitchen.

Soon they were left alone in the apartment. As Albert turned to see about Candice, he found her standing by the doorway of the bedroom. Albert could see the despair radiating from her eyes as her tears began to flow. Immediately Albert knew that something had happened between Candice and Terruce. Candice revealed the reason of her break up as she cried on Albert's chest.

_"After the long search for each other and finally being together briefly, we simply cannot end up together; I should not see him ever again." _Candice said crying as she continued to tell the reason of the break up.

_"Terry loved you for being who you are, selfless and thoughtful."_ Albert replied.

_"And I loved him as well." _ Candice said.

Albert took her to her bed and watched her cry inconsolably as he thought to himself: _"Cry it out and get it out of your system dear Candy and hopefully with time you shall forget this pain." _

Albert remained in Candice's company until she fell asleep sobbing. While Candice slept Albert went out to buy some essentials for preparing dinner. Yet as Albert had been on his way home, a man struck Albert with his car and fled the scene. While Albert lay on the street, as he mind was slipping away, he could hear people's voices as they gathered around him. Albert's thought of Candice became overwhelming until the point of unconsciousness. Candice was informed of Albert's whereabouts in a nearby clinic that was run by Dr. Martin. While Albert remained unconscious his mind began to recall the events of the tragic train explosion. Suddenly, Albert woke up startled and disoriented, as he thought he remained in Italy. Albert saw Candice and recalled everything in the past along with his current memory. Albert was embarrassed and overwhelmed by the current feelings he had developed for his pupil and their current living arrangements. But Albert did not lead on that his memory had come back in fear of losing the current living arrangement with Candice.

Over more, in 1916 news had reached the Cornwell residence, along with the remainder of the linked families, that Alistair Cornwell, at the age of twenty-one, had perished in the war during a flight assignment. His plane was found crashed and burned after it had been targeted and shot down by the enemy. Alistair's body was recognized by his military tags. His remains were brought back to be returned to his family for a military burial. Once again, the prominent family had lost another member at a young age. Grandparents Janette and Theodore McDonnell, parents Janice and Joseph Cornwell along with sibling Archibald Cornwell were in solemn mourning. Cora Elroy was torn with the news of Stear's death as adding to her worries about Albert's sudden disappearance, and Candice's rebellion as well. Cora, being the once loving woman who respected authority who took charge of overseeing the education of all young family members became emotionally broken and deeply depressed. This ultimately ended up consuming her with bitterness.

**to be continued...**

* * *

Thank you for allowing me to share with you my creation. All your comments and the personal messages are very much appreciated. Stay tuned to see how the story continues to unravel. By next Monday February 4, 2013 you shall receive **Chapter 21- The Farewell of a Dream **


	21. Chapter 21-The Farewell of a Dream

**Chapter 21- The Farewell of a Dream **

Albert had pretended that his memory was still clouded, which indeed made him feel extremely guilty. Albert was tormented with the decision he took to pretend his continued ailment, while allowing Candice to care for him. Yet, he still contemplated the possibility of staying with her. He was torn with the choice of his return to his life of chains or the life of freedom he had lived with Candice for more than a year. Yet Albert's reality was clear. He knew Candice was in love with Terruce Grandchester and not with him; therefore the choice to leave became a more obvious one. He was certain Candice saw him with friendly eyes, as a close friend to another friend in despair or even simply as a nurse to a patient.

Albert thought of his dear Aunt Cora Elroy, the other family members, and the business that needed his immediate attention; there were too many people that depended on him and his return home. Albert contacted his family immediately and his good friend George Johnson after he realized he could not run away from the great responsibilities he was assigned. The sudden news of Albert's whereabouts was received with jubilance. Cora ordered to receive Albert with a great feast upon his return. Yet Albert gave his aunt the news that his return would take some time due to some pending responsibilities. Cora easily agreed with Albert on whatever he saw fit. She was consoled, while tears of happiness flowed through Cora's eyes.

While Candy resumed her life trying to overcome the rupture of the relationship with Terruce, she became displaced from her current position at the hospital. According to her employer, the good reputation of the hospital and the staff had been at risk due to Candice's imprudent choice of cohabitating with the unknown patient that had been released from the facility. Candice was able to find a job assisting the same doctor where Albert had been taken after he had been struck by the fleeting driver.

_"I have such urge to tell Candy what I feel for her, what she has made me experience living with her, and even who I am truly to her. If I could only foresee her reaction as she would learn about my truth, I would say it all without hesitation of causing her any more disarray. I must at least try to show her or even say something in regard to my feelings. If I keep quiet any longer my mind and heart would not withstand it."_ Albert thought to himself.

Albert's hidden love for Candice would be shown to her by simple gestures and ambiguous statements. While attending a picnic Albert stated the wanton desire to share with each other their life issues as he symbolically gave Candice half of his sandwich while he deeply yearned to share his entire life with her. However, Candice's preoccupation with work, Albert's medical needs, the pain of the recent death of a close friend, and the break up with her boyfriend would not allow Candice to dissect Albert's words or actions.

Several months went by as the news about Terruce Grandchester's disappearance from his acting career was published. Terruce had left the invalid Susana Marlowe, his fiancée, to go in search of Candice in the Chicago area. Terruce unfortunately took a turn to drinking alcohol in order to forget the deep pain the break up with Candice had caused him. As by chance, Albert saw Terruce inside a bar causing an unpleasant scene. Albert entered the bar and tried to calm the drunkard Terruce. Albert found himself short on patience in regard to his Terruce's rowdy drunkenness. The encounter between friends ended up in a fist fight. As soon as Terruce gave up the fighting, Albert carried him outside of the bar and took him to see Candice.

Albert's heart was racing as the thought of Terruce and Candice's encounter. Instead, Albert took Terruce to a distant area that oversaw the clinic where Candice worked. Albert spoke honestly to his friend wishing to persuade him to return home to Susana and his acting career.

"_Over there Terry, look ahead, can you see Candy from here? She possesses a great capacity for overcoming hardships and she has found a way to cope after the rupture of the relationship you both once had. Candy enjoys the nursing field and taking care of the less fortunate; her work sustains her financially and also psychologically. I can assure you that she is fine and will continue to be well. Candy is such an amazing woman and I admire her deeply. Her strength, her intensity, and her determination are limitless. Candy has matured before my very own eyes. She has turned my life into an amazing learning experience. You should take her as an example and return to work and your home. I assure you that Candy is well looked after." _Albert said_. _

"_Dear God man! You love her as well, do you not? I can see it flowing in your words and shining in your eyes!" _Terruce exclaimed.

"_When did this happen? You betrayed my friendship, my trust? I allowed Candy to live under the same roof with you in order to help you and this is what you do? I must see her now. I insist!" _Terruce continued to state.

"_Have you looked at yourself Terry? You are not in any condition to see her or even offer her companionship at this time. Do you want to disappoint her?" _Albert replied as he placed his hands on Terruce's shoulders.

"_All I know is that I am lost without her and this torturous love is consuming me."_ Terruce said._ "How do I carry on without her? How do I find peace within my being after losing the love of my life?" _ Terruce replied with tears in his eyes.

"_Time is a healer of deep wounds. I know this for I have lost so many special people in my life." _Albert said as he took a step back from Terruce.

"_Compose yourself and I will arrange a meeting between the two of you. Terry, I promise that you will see her again." _Albert said with sadness in his eyes as he glanced at Candice's direction.

"_Albert you love her as well, yet here you are willing to hand her over to me. That is a greater love that I could never posses. Do I even deserve her? Just look at me, and the mess I have become, I am hopeless. Could I really make her happy?" _Terruce stated and then became silent for a few seconds.

"_Is Candy aware of your feelings?" _ Terruce replied as he took a step back while he wiped his eyes and cleared his throat_. _

"_She is not aware of my true feelings. I cannot display my affection freely since I believe she is still in love with you."_ Albert said looking ahead at the clinic where Candice worked.

As the days came to pass, after Terruce's unforeseen visit to Chicago, Albert finally had made up his mind. He was to return home to his beloved family and his responsibilities. Albert's heart was once again in pieces for the fact that there would be a meeting between Candice and his once good friend Terruce. A future reconciliation between the previous couple was eminent to Albert as he later arranged a surprise meeting between Candice and Terruce in Rocktown.

On his way to the shared apartment with Candice, Albert could only think to go back home and find refuge in the beautiful area he was accustomed to visit during his days of sadness. Albert remembered the spot where he had met the small girl with the lovely eyes and the sweetest laughter many years ago. The laughter of the children, the green woods, and the songs of free birds invigorated him_. _

"_All that I truly want cannot be bought with money. All I want is for love and happiness to remain, but at the mere taste of its sweet nectar it leaves me desolate and in sorrow. Whatever I am destined to face I shall take it head on, as Candice would do, but along with me I shall take each and every moment lived with you, Candy, as my foremost treasure in my adult life." _Albert thought to himself as he approached to open the door of their apartment.

Albert circled his way through the apartment as his memory would take him back to some unforgettable moments.

"_We lived as if we were a real happy couple. We seemed to get along so well without clashing views. It all seemed to be as if we were truly married, of course for the exception of sexual intercourse. It took all my strength and will power to not allow myself that pleasure; this was an exhausting task at times. We shared our daily routines with enthusiasm, overflowing joy and much laughter. The days never went without a joke or prank, a funny tale from work, or a smile on her face. Oh for instance, as we washed dishes together in that sink, the water fights that we held every so often were phenomenally fun, leaving all our clothing soaking wet. So incredibly wet that I could see her full breast and her perked nipples through her delicate light colored dresses. She is so naturally beautiful, so easy to talk to, and so easy to fall in love with. I will miss my life of freedom with Candy; she knew how to treat me and even more, how to excite me. I can only dream she would have allowed me to come near her with my hidden passion. I wonder how Candy would have responded if I was lesser of a gentleman during those nights when she would tickle me while I lay in bed. Would she have allowed my hungry mouth to kiss her and to wander around her whole curvaceous body? Would she have resisted my touch and become lost with my caress and lose herself in my arms? Would she have surrendered her body and become lost in lovemaking with me? That I shall never know. But what I do know is the feel of her hands as she teased my body, it definitely could have let me loose to ravage her uncontrollably; my abdomen, my chest, my arms and my sensitive neck could only take so much teasing. _

_Oh and those irresistible nights after her waking up with night terrors, forcing her to crawl into my bed for company. The feel of her warm body against mine was always hard to resist. My being a man, with a natural excitement for a woman, such as her, made it hard to sleep; therefore my back had to face Candy during those sleepless nights of carnal desire, otherwise Candy would have been mine many times over. The soft morning kisses she gave me to wake me up as she would get ready for work. Those kisses should have been returned on her lips, instead of her hands or forehead. Sometimes I wished that I were not the gentleman I am, and that my word did not have any value; otherwise, I would certainly not have kept my promise to Terry and allow them to meet again. I am lost in desire and in true love with her and can no longer play the brotherly role another day. This has become too hard to bear. I have reached the verge of losing self control; my body wants to have her and my heart yearns for her love in return. How did I get this far in my thoughts? I should stop torturing myself and begin with our last dinner arrangement; she would be pleased to eat what I am making her, a special treat for our last night together in this apartment." _Albert said.

As morning came Albert had all his things packed without announcing his departure to Candice. He felt leaving without an advanced notice would be better for him since he knew that if Candice pleaded him to stay he would be too weak to refuse her offer. Albert composed a farewell note after preparing breakfast for her the morning of his departure.

_August, 2 1917_

_My dearest Candy,_

_I must say that with your help and care my health has been at its best. Such good care have I received from you, and such dedication you gave my case, even more after the madman ran me over with his car, which finally led me to regain my complete memory. Please forgive me for not letting you know sooner, since my fears of being thrown out from your side were far greater. What excuse could I have given to remain living with you if I was better? I shall forever be indebted to you. I will never forget your kindness. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You certainly must know how much I treasure you and all the time we spent living in this apartment. But in case you ran a blind eye, I will tell you. I loved every moment I spent by your side. I loved all the kidding around, all the laughter, the outings to the park, and even more, I loved the nights when you climbed in my bed. _

_I know you will be fine, you have proved that to me many times. Keep your head high, and your spirits up, soon you will see the one you love._

_Love,_

_Albert_

As soon as Candice read the note Albert left her, she dropped to the floor crying. The shock of Albert leaving her overwhelmed her tremendously. Candice had grown accustomed to their living arrangement and enjoyed having Albert by her side at all times. She ran outside looking for Albert. Needless to say, he had already been picked up by his driver and was on his way home.

"_Oh no, oh no! Oh heavens no!" Candice said hysterically as she ran up to the apartment. _

"_Why did you leave me Albert? Having you here gave me a reason to live. You added some normalcy to my life. I do not want you gone, I need you here with me, please come back. What am I to do without you? You promised to share everything with me and that you would not go. No, this cannot be!" _Candice said staring at the apartment door.

She felt such pain and anguish as she ran back inside looking for anything he might have left behind. All she could find was his scarf which still had his scent. Candice held it tightly and breathed in his scent as she cried out loud for Albert.

"_Why did you do this to me? I had managed to forget the pain caused by my previous relationship with Terry. To then start falling for you and now losing you too. Am I not meant to be happy in this world? All whom I have loved some way or another leave my side." _Candice cried as she buried her face into Albert's scarf.

"_My heavens, I do not even know where to look for him. He did not leave me an address, or even sign his last name. Albert, I am so devastated and disappointed that you left me." _Candice said.

As Candice calmed down she began to walk around the apartment remembering many unforgettable moments shared with Albert.

"_Our kitchen, so many good meals we prepared together, and so many funny things we shared. Oh like the chicken incident when you took the whole chicken and turned it into a puppet and chased me around the apartment with it. Oh and the time when you decided to hide in the bathroom as I took a shower, you took a handful of flour and blew it on my wet face, I looked like a ghost and I screamed bloody murder when I saw my face in the mirror. We had some fun times. We seldom experienced a day of gloom together. When my relationship with Terry ended, and after Stear left us to go to war you tried your best to cheer me up, and you succeeded. You just knew how to make me feel better. I need you Albert, I guess I did not realize how much you truly meant to me before but I do not want to live my life without you. I knew you loved me, it showed through your unspoken actions, and knowing so made me feel sure that you would never leave me. I should have said something, anything to give you hope that I was beginning to care for you as a man, as a companion. I tested you so many times to see what you were made of, and all I found was a true gentleman who respected me at any given moment. Even though, at times, it felt as if I tested my own self control. You are so intriguingly handsome, you possess the most beautiful physical attributes. Your gentle blue eyes easily express what you feel inside, love and kindness for me always. Oftentimes I had the uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch your body and caress you, but all I could think was to approach you with tickles. I could not have been that forward and that daring. It was already a task to keep serious while I had to examine you and check your vitals. _

_Oh I will never forget the glorious morning when you and I raced to the bathroom at the same time. We had overslept during a work day. It all happened so quickly, you simply began to undress in front of me. You took off your pajama shirt while you faced me, then you turned around and removed your pants swiftly and cover your bare bottom with a towel. You might have thought I was already accustomed to seeing naked bodies due to my field of work but it was always different with you. There was always something about you that just sent chills down my spine, and rushed the blood to my face. The nights when I could not sleep due to nightmares were my favorite as it simply gave me the excuse to jump in bed with you and wrap my cold feet around your warm legs. I wished at times for you not to be such a gentleman when we were lying in bed together. _

_What could finally put me to rest on those restless nights was the thought of you facing me, kissing me and ferociously making me yours. I am but a woman made to long for a man, and my true desires were to be with you. It was so tempting to just do what some perverted minds thought we were already doing. But it is all over and I shall have to endure yet another suffering. I was a fool to not speak up about what I was beginning to feel. I had discontinued speaking about Terry since the pain from the break up, and the hurting I felt due to his lack of courage had subsided. Terry did not take a stand for our relationship, he did not even beg me to stay as I was leaving; instead he chose to be true to Susana's needs. He made his choice clearly. What could have made you think I wanted to be with Terry after all that had happened? He had his opportunity once. Since then, the one man that truly completed me in all areas was you Albert; you just made it so easy for me to fall for you. I do not want Terry. I only want you…" _Candice said sobbing on the couch.

"_Oh Albert… I need you...I have fallen in love… with you." She said lastly _as she began to fall asleep with Albert's scarf wrapped around her neck.

Several months had passed after Albert left the apartment he shared with Candice. He often received news about Candice's wellbeing and her whereabouts. Yet to Albert's surprise, Candice did not reestablish an amorous relationship with Terruce. Albert often wondered what had happened between the couple and if things would have taken a different turn if he had stayed put until Terruce and Candice's meeting took place.

Once again on a day of gloom, Albert visited the green pastures and the hill, which he learned to love even more after his return home. He visited the area daily to find peace and to remember the days lived with Candice.

"_I miss you Candy, removing myself from your side has been harder than what I had expected." _ Albert said as he admired the beautiful view.

One day Albert felt the irresistible urge to purchase the land where Pony Hill was located. He wanted to be the owner of the land so he could freely walk through it without having to hide among the trees. Albert's desire to buy the land made him send out a representative on his behalf to enquire about the land and the orphanage. But the women in charge, Miss Pony and Sister Lane, had declined the irresistible offer in fear of disrupting the normalcy of the orphanage.

"_Mr. Ardlay, the fear of the women is that they think once the land does not belong to them the new owners would do away with the orphanage. I even included a clause to protect Pony's Home from being disrupted, but the women will not negotiate." _ The representative stated.

"_Do not go back and disturb them with any other offer. But do make sure all their monetary needs are met along with any maintenance due to the facility and the land, but only do so if they do not feel threatened and if they do not decline my assistance."_ Albert replied.

"_Have you any word from George Mr. Ardlay?" _The representative enquired.

"_Oh yes indeed, he is due back next week. He is one happy newlywed."_ Albert replied.

"_We shall see him with his new bride by his arm."_ The representative said.

"_Indeed we will see them. Emily is such a lovely lady with great qualities; besides, she is quite a beauty." _Albert stated_. _

"_I am glad she has managed to settle our George down. He had been alone without a female companion for too long a time."_ The representative replied.

"_Yes, I believe you are correct. George had concentrated on working that he had forgotten how great is to have the companionship of a lady._" Albert continued to state.

"_With all due respect Mr. Ardlay, the same statement applies to you as well."_ The representative said.

"_You have spoken with truth. Yet, at the moment I am not ready to settle down. Besides, there is so much work to be done, I should continue to look after the financial report you brought me earlier."_ Albert replied with evasiveness towards the subject.

George Johnson had met Miss Emily Watson while returning from the travel from Africa in New York back in 1914. They had met in the dining room of the Vanderbilt Hotel. George was taken aback by her beauty and her spectacular singing voice. She had been invited to sing in a celebration held at the hotel. Miss Watson was a widow since April 15, 1912 when she and her husband, Alfred Watson, had boarded the Titanic for their twentieth year wedding anniversary. Emily never got the courage to board another ocean liner and remained in New York for the past two years. She was forty-one years old. Emily had dark brown hair, large blue eyes, fair skin and small delicate features. Emily was a very loving person.

She was never blessed with any children of her own, due to her husband's lack of virility which on account of his suffering from a major sporting accident in his adolescence. The attraction between George and Emily was mutual and soon developed into a long distance romance. They courted for three years and then married in October 10, 1917. Eventually, Emily, at age forty-five, and George, at fifty-five, would parent a son of their own in July 25, 1918. They lived happily in the Lakewood estate as established in Mr. William Ardlay's testament.

**to be continued...**

* * *

I thank you all for your interest in my fiction, for your wonderful feedback and for all your personal messages. It is amazing to know that my creation has kept your interest. I hope you continue to follow it as future events unleash.

The following chapter is to be posted by Monday February 11, 2013 **Chapter 22- Alienable**


	22. Chapter 22- Alienable

**Chapter 22- Alienable**

In the city of Chicago, an unexpected person had been watching Candice's whereabouts on a daily basis. He knew that she had worked at St. Joan's Hospital, and then at the clinic with Dr. Martin. He knew that she had been living with a patient from the hospital who was released due to the claims of being a spy. He also knew that the man Candice took in to live with her had lost his memory. This informant was hired in order to find Candice since her disappearance from the Ardlay family. The main person behind the investigation of Candice's whereabouts was on a mission to disclose all of her activities.

It had been nearly a year since Candice and Neil had run into each other. Candice had managed to defend Neil against a couple of street criminals that had stopped him on an alley near Candice and Albert's place. She overheard yelling and cursing coming from the alley as she was heading home from work. The guys were beating Neil to a pulp in order to take the keys of his automobile, but Neil and his sharp tongue made matters worse for himself. Candice approached the fellows and shouted at them. _"Let him be!"_ As the guys looked up, while Neil lay on the ground, Candice began to run towards them. The fellows continued to kick Neil as he was down on his knees. Candice then jumped right in swinging punches and hitting the guys.

As soon as things escalated a policeman appeared on horseback and then with his high pitched whistle scared the guys away. Neil's face was terribly bloody; it was difficult for him to breathe and his ribs were tender to the touch. Suddenly Neil started to vomit and choke on his own blood.

"_Neil, I am afraid we need to rush you to the hospital. Get into the automobile right now!" _Candice ordered.

She managed to help Neil into the vehicle and then began to drive. Thanks to Stear, Candice had learned to drive an automobile. She drove the vehicle without fear and arrived at the hospital safely.

"_Mr. Leagan you have a broken nose and some fractured ribs. You will be kept here until a family member can come for you in the morning. You should thank Miss White for her help and for bringing you in." _The doctor on duty stated.

"_Thank you doctor, I will make sure his family is notified as soon as possible." _ Candice replied.

As soon as the doctor left the room Neil began to speak_. _

"_I do not know how to begin to thank you Candy. But I am very grateful for your help. I do not know what I would have done if you were not there."_ Neil said as he lay on the hospital bed.

"_Do not mention it. I am glad I was able to get you the right help at the right time."_ Candice replied.

"_It has been quite a while since we have seen each other and this is some way to reunite. Before I go on, let me say that I had been such a rotten person to you in the past. I guess what I am really trying to say is…I am sorry…please forgive me for having caused you such terrible times when we were children. I did not want to be a sissy so I had to be a tough guy at all times. I do feel remorse. There is not one day that goes by without the thought of the mean tricks Eliza and I had played on you."_ Neil said apologetically.

As a few seconds passed Candice began to speak up.

"_Well, because of the way you both had treated me in the past it had influenced how I developed. I learned to hate and despise you both. Later, I was determined to raise myself above the self inflicting damage hating was going to cause my spirit. With time, I learned to forgive you both for your wrong doing. So there, it is a clean slate." _Candice replied as she patted Neil on his shoulder.

"_You should rest now._ _I will alert Archie so they can make arrangements to come pick you up in the morning. You will be in good hands here. But I must go home now; my roommate must be worried about me as I am usually home by now."_ Candice stated as she reached for the door.

"_You should know that my Great-grandmother Elroy and my father have been worried sick about you. What should I tell them?"_ Neil said.

"_Do tell them not to worry about me, I am doing fine here. Someday I should return to visit them but since I am working at the hospital I keep very busy, my free time is limited."_ Candice said.

Neil Leagan had taken the time after that encounter with Candice to hire an investigator to find more information on Candice's whereabouts on behalf of Cora Elroy. The simple verbal message that Neil had relayed was not good enough to settle Cora's mind. Since Albert's disappearance, she felt responsible for keeping Albert's pupil safe. Neil had offered to take the time to find a trustworthy source and became obsessive about Candice's whereabouts. He was impressed with Candice's act of valor against the guys that had beaten him severely. Neil as well was amazed with her ability to take his automobile and maneuver it to the hospital and by her quick action in getting him help at the hospital. And most importantly, her easy words to reassure him that she had forgiven him of his previous deviant ways. Neil took to heart Candice's kind gesture that evening. He had not been treated kindly since he was not kind himself. Neil had not excused himself for wrongdoing nor had he ever asked anyone for forgiveness in the past. The fact that he apologized to Candice was a remarkable undertaking on his part. Neil was currently single and had no intention of marrying any of his female prospects. Because of Neil's reputable social status among society, obtaining the women of his interest came to him easily. Neil was insensitive and selfish in previous relationships which in turn caused them to end quickly; he had never experienced true love. In times of loneliness Neal frequented the Chicago brothels in search of female companionship. The night Candice found him was due to his habitual search for a favorite local prostitute. The Leagan's or any other relatives were not aware of Neil's secret lifestyle.

During the investigation Neil became aware of Candice's living arrangement with an unknown man.

"_Well what do we have here? No wonder she is not returning to see us. She has a male companion, and of course there is no record to indicate that she has married the fellow. Lucky guy, he gets the milk without having to pay for the cow. No wonder she does not want any of us to know about her secret life." _ Neil said to himself.

Cora was upset to know that Candice had taken in a patient to live with her. The thought that Candice was not married and living with a man set Cora to fear for the status of the whole family.

"_Candice is ruining the reputable Ardlay surname. She should be ashamed of what she is doing. If only my nephew could see what kind of floozy she is turning out to be; he would void at once this ridiculous adoption." _ Cora stated.

Sarah Leagan influenced Cora to write to the hospital's headquarters and addressed a letter to the supervisor. Candice was soon dismissed from her position and her license to work around the Chicago area was revoked. Cora thought that Candice had no need for such nursing position and the monetary pension Candice received was more than enough to satisfy her needs. But Cora was not aware that Candice had stopped using the Ardlay surname and discontinued withdrawing money from the account Albert had established for her.

Candice continued to regain her life away from the hospital upon being terminated from her duties and without the financial help from the Ardlay pension. The night of her return home to her apartment after her break up with Terruce, Candice became sick and suffered a fainting spell. She was taken by Archie to the Chicago Elroy mansion after Neil and the investigator had found her living with a man in Chicago. Candice pleaded with Archie to not let anyone know where she lived or worked. She knew that due to her living arrangements with Albert, she would be unfairly judged. But regardless of her plea, Neil, Cora and Sarah knew that Candice had been living with an unknown man. Needless to say, Candice took the risk of living with Albert over keeping a reputable record. Candice's choice had affected Cora tremendously and even more so after Stear's enlistment to war and the disappearance of Albert. Candice's presence in Cora's home aggravated her immensely and to the point of ordering Candice to be removed from her home during that time.

Back in the Chicago Elroy mansion, it soon came to Cora's attention that her great-grandson Neil had not been involved in a romantic relationship. Sarah confided to Cora the worries she had about her son and his future position in the Leagan's business. Candice also became a topic of choice among the women. _"Grandmamma, it worries me that Candice will end up marrying a nobody who could possibly misguide her and take advantage of her soon to be wealth. The legal disclosure about my second cousin's disappearance states that if he is not found in a total of three years, his riches would be passed directly to Candice. The three years will come to be on August 1917, which is only three months away from now. My thinking is to link Candice with someone from our family to retain the wealth and manage it from within. What do you think?"_ Sarah stated and enquired.

"_I have not thought of such an idea. I am delighted with your sharpness Sarah. Let us see, we have Archibald and Neil as possible suitors for Candice. Your son Neil has become very helpful in the search for Candice. In fact, I believe he has suddenly become interested in her wellbeing. Let us approach him first about the idea of courtship. If that fails, we could approach Archibald, whom I also believe has been interested in Candice from an early age. The only set back is that Archie is currently courting Annie Brighton, a girl of whom I do not approve since she came from an orphanage prior to being adopted by the Brightons. We have had more than enough trouble with one orphaned girl so two would be the death of me." _Cora said in reply.

Sarah indeed wished for her son Neil to be the one to take Candice on as a fiancée. If Candice were not properly married, all of the Ardlay's estates, businesses, and bank accounts would be at stake. Sarah felt Neil was the perfect choice to prevent a future loss. But what really motivated Sarah was the easy way to delight her family into more money. Yet, something deep inside Sarah's mind could not be at total peace with the future arrangement between Neil and Candice. Unfortunately, Candice had become a permanent reminder of her cousin Celeste.

"_Why does that girl get under my skin so terribly? Why does she have favoring attributes as my deceased cousin and her mother Viola? Perhaps that is how life has allowed my punishment to be the torture with Celeste's constant reminder after betraying her with her own husband."_ Sarah thought to herself.

Shortly after Sarah and Cora coordinated the written agreement for Candice's future engagement, Albert made contact with Cora letting her know he was alive and within three months he would return. Since Candice would remain an heir to the Ardlay Empire, Sarah still wanted to secure the future of her family. Sarah had elaborated a plan with a fraudulent agreement made on behalf of Great-uncle William A. Ardlay which set into motion the engagement between Candice and Neil. Cora would go along with Sarah's plan to secure the financial status of the Ardlays during Albert's absence.

After the three months had passed, Albert returned home. He remained unaware of the plans his second cousin Sarah was making with his dear Aunt Elroy. Candice decided to take some time off from Dr. Martin's clinic in Chicago in order to begin her search for Albert. She was stressed and exhausted. Candice had walked and traveled to nearby places but every search was in vain. She even ended up 96 miles north of Chicago in Rockton as Albert had expected. His plans for Candice were to reunite with Terruce. But Candice's objective for her trip was not to look up Terruce but to search for Albert. To Candice's surprise, Terruce was acting in a low budget theatre where she saw him only briefly. Candice felt uncomfortable to be there or to be seen by him which in turn caused her departure just minutes after arriving. Candice realized that she had moved on when she glanced at Terruce and did not feel the urge to run towards him.

After Candice's unsuccessful search for Albert, she felt defeated and depressed. Candice then took some time to visit her stomping ground at Pony's Home, where she was certain she could be of help with the children in an effort to take her mind off of Albert. Once there, Candice visited the hill she so loved. She walked through the woods and admired the hill that brought her many precious memories from her childhood. Candice also thought of her meeting with her Prince of the Hill when she was only six years old.

"_So many memories I carry deep within my heart."_ Candice stated to the wind as she arrived at the hill.

"_It never ceases to amaze me that your memory has stayed with me for many years, and that your kindness on that day enlightened my every gloomy day."_ Candice whispered as if she were talking to the Prince.

"_Funny to think how the mind can play tricks on us when we are young; my childhood memory of a prince might have even been a creation to keep me from going insane at times. Maybe I made it all up? Nah! I still got that pin to remind me of such encounter. What I do know for certain is that my time spent together with Albert was as real as it could be and I will forever cherish it."_

Moments earlier Albert had just left the same area. He had just spent an hour of peaceful rest on the lovely hill. Albert had not imagined that Candice would be arriving at the same location only moments after he had left for Chicago. Both Candice and Albert had been preoccupied with the thoughts of their experiences together in the Magnolia apartment.

"_Such memories are not to be forgotten; I shall forever cherish them in my mind and in my heart."_ Albert stated as he walked away from the hill.

Back in Crystal Lakes, Eliza Leagan was being courted by one of her father's business partners by the name of Reed Stanford, a slender tall blond of twenty-seven years. Reed was very shy with women and had been lonesome for several years due to the awkwardness he felt around females. Eliza had set her eyes on Reed from the moment she met him the evening her father Roger invited him to their home for dinner. Eliza master planned her way into Reed's attention and lured him into a passionate kiss under the stairwell of the grand room in the Leagan mansion. She was soon in a courting relationship with Reed after their first kiss. The courting between the new couple seemed to be heading into a more serious level after the pair continued to meet and passionately kiss in secret. Soon enough Reed asked her hand in marriage and started to plan his life with his fiancée Miss Leagan. Eliza planned a quick New York trip in order to pick out the wedding day attire while her brother Neil and mother Sarah had been away in Chicago.

During Eliza's absence from the Leagan residence, Neil had arrived home a week after his mother's arrival. Sarah had unexpected news to share with Neil.

"_Here I have a signed letter from your Great-uncle, William A. Ardlay, stating that you and Candice W. Ardlay are to be engaged for marriage, and I have agreed to it as well. I have noticed that you have become preoccupied with her investigation into her whereabouts since that night she assisted you in Chicago. You can put yourself at ease now knowing that she might be with you as a possible wife. Have you anything to say about this?"_ Sarah asked with aloofness.

"_Have I anything to say about this! Are you all insane? How dare the two of you choose for me whom I am to marry! Times have changed Mother and arranged marriages are a thing of the past. I will marry whomever I want and whenever I want. Do you hear me? So take that letter and burn it! There will be no such engagement between me and that loose legged Candice."_ Neil screamed at his mother as he angrily stormed out of the study.

Gertrude had heard everything coming from the study and became extremely alarmed at what she was hearing_. _

"_Oh my goodness! This cannot be happening! Neil and Candice are half siblings. This is a disaster… this is incest… this is a sin! Why? Out of so many girls why would they pick her?" _Gertrude whispered in shock as she cupped her mouth with her hands.

Neil had locked himself in his room and refused to open the door as Sarah continued to knock_. _

"_Son, hear me out! I thought you were beginning to fancy Candice. But if that is not the case, please let me in. There is something interesting I would like to share with you." _Sarah insisted.

Suddenly, Neil opened his door. _"What is it Mother? What bright ideas are brewing in that head of yours?" _Neil said sarcastically.

"_Well you see Candice is an heir to the Ardlay Empire, after my second cousin Albert. If something were to happen to him she would inherit everything."_ Sarah said

"_Everything as in everything?"_ Neil replied in disbelief.

"_See, your daddy had failed to mention that she became the heir to your Great-uncle Ardlay's riches. He only mentioned she had been adopted and was receiving a monetary pension. I guess Roger knew I would want to get my hands in that pot of money as well. He clearly knows me. So this is where you enter Neil."_ Sarah said with a greedy smile.

"_You could marry her; you do not have to love her. A marriage of convenience and appearance that is all. Once married you get your hands on the accounts and manage the money and estates in our favor as you continue to live your life as you see fit."_ Sarah stated.

"_Oh Mother, you never cease to impress me. But you see I do not wish to go with your plan. I have all the money I could ever need right now; I am not as greedy or as evil as you are Mother. I am beginning to grow a conscious. I have already caused that girl too many tears growing up. She forgave me once, and she treated me kindly when I was in need. Besides, she is not my type to consider for marriage as she is most likely not virginal either. Did it not register in your head that she has been living with a man?"_ Neil responded.

"_Well, somebody is to marry Candice; it is either you or your second cousin Archibald. And since I am your mother, the one who looks after you, I wanted the opportunity to be yours."_ Sarah said.

"_Archie? What took you so long to say so? I am certain he would marry her in heartbeat since he has always been in love with her. He would dispose of that orphan Annie Brighton girl in a second to run into the arms of Candice. I know he is family but I hate him! And if I have to marry Candice to make him suffer, then I shall do it."_ Neil said in anger.

"_Now that is my son! At one point I was starting to not recognize you. Then let us agree to settle this and move forward with the engagement plans." _Sarah stated.

"_If you don't mind my inquiring, what must the woman you really want to marry be like?"_ Sarah asked out of curiosity.

"_Not one that has been with another man."_ Neil replied then walked away from Sarah's presence.

Yet in another part of Chicago, the group of family elders who took care of Albert's businesses had decided that Albert should be presented to the business world and to society as the head of all the Ardlay Enterprises as soon as possible. They believed that Albert had been thoroughly prepared to take on the full responsibility of his belongings. His face had been a mystery for several years; many newspapers and magazines were waiting to place the photographs of the magnate of Ardlay Enterprises, Mr. William A. Ardlay, on their first page editorials. After being kept secret for the past eighteen years, Albert's true identity would soon be exposed to the entire business world and to all family members.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Thank you all for your continued interest in my fiction. Your comments and messages have been greatly appreciated.

Stay tuned for the next chapter posting scheduled for **Monday February 18, 2013. ****Chapter 23- Confusion, Torture and Delay**


	23. Chapter 23- Confusion, Torture, & Delay

**Chapter 23- Confusion, Torture, and Delay**

A special hand delivered note had arrived at the home of all the families linked to the Ardlays, it read as follows:

_May 20, 1918_

_ I write to all family members to make an important announcement. My great nephew Neil Leagan-Hamilton is to be engaged to my adoptive daughter Candice White-Ardlay for a nuptial agreement. You are all cordially invited to attend the engagement party held in their honor at the Lakewood mansion on July 15, 1918 at five o'clock. _

_Great-uncle William A. Ardlay_

"_What in the world? When did this come about? And why has Candy not mentioned any of this to me? I though she would confide in me. I wonder why she has not mentioned this very important matter. I will see her at once." _Archie said with great surprise after reading the note that had arrived at the Cornwell residence in Chicago.

As Archie was on his way to visit Candice at Pony Hill he thought to himself. _"Something is strange about all this and I must find out at once. Who could really want to have Neil as a husband; he is such a difficult person. No woman has been able to stand him for any long term relationship, let alone consider marriage. Had she been keeping in touch with him since the incident he faced with those thieves? Could she have really fallen for him during the time she has been alone? Perhaps they kept each other company secretly and ended up loving each other. Candy did not choose me once again. I have made it obvious to care for her and to be there every time she had called upon me. There is not one day in which I do not think about Candy. Maybe if Annie were not with me things would be different and maybe Candy would have chosen me to love and marry. Annie has been after me to love her for so long, but I just do not feel the same. Yes, I keep her company but I do not love Annie; in my heart I cannot love two women."_ Archie thought in anguish.

After a few hours travel Archie's auto arrived at Pony Hill. He was welcomed with great pleasure and invited to stay for the weekend. Soon Candice and Archie had time alone to speak.

"_Candy, through the years I have dedicated my whole being to you and any needs that you have encountered. Has it not been obvious to you that I am crazy about you? Was it not obvious that both Stear and I have been kicked off our rockers since we met you?"_ Archie said bluntly.

"_Archie what is this all about? Why are you saying this to me? I am very aware of Stear's feelings towards me because he himself told me before he left to war. You had been vague about your feelings towards me and never before approached me about them. You surprise me that you are now choosing to speak up." _Candice replied.

"_I have not been given the opportunity to share with you what has been in my heart for so long. First you were with Anthony, then Terry and now this is going on. You have left me no choice but to tell you right now… I love you and I will not lose you again!"_ Archie said without impediment.

"_Has something happened between you and my dear Annie?" _Candice replied with confusion.

"_Candy, the purpose of my visiting you is because I need to know why you didn't tell me face to face that you had fallen in love so seriously. You could have given me the decency to spare me the feelings I have right now. I am being consumed with jealousy and anger."_ Archie said.

"_Archie, you surprise me with your words. I do not know what to say to you…It happened so quickly that I don't even know it was happening. But these feelings belong to me alone and I should have some rights to my privacy as well." _Candice replied with wonder and some embarrassment_. _

"_I would have never imagined you with him Candy, it simply boggles my mind. Can't you see that I am head over heels for you? I wanted to wait for the right time to let you know my true feelings towards you, but I see that you lose no time falling for that good for nothing." _Archie said with spite.

Candice could not help her impulse and slapped Archie's face. _"Archie, I forbid you to speak to me in such way!" _Suddenly Candice retracted her hand and clasped her mouth in regret_. _

"_Let me tell you that the pain I feel deep inside is more than any physical pain I could ever suffer." _Archie said as he held his face.

"_Why are you saying all this to me? Can't you see you are hurting me? I cannot take it any longer. I am going to ask you to leave now… before we say or do anything else we'll regret." _ Candice said as she began to tear up.

"_I just can't seem to fathom the idea of you being engaged to marry a despicable person such as Neil." _ Archie said as he began to step away from Candice.

"_What are you saying?"_ Candice said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"_I guess I am done here…I will leave you now as you requested… but if Neil ever hurts you I swear I will come for him, you tell him that!" _ Archie said in a firm tone and began to walk away.

"_Archie stop at this instant!"_ Candice ordered but Archie kept walking away. _"Archie!_ _Where did you get such preposterous idea that I am in love with Neil and that I want to marry him?"_ Candice yelled as she ran after Archie.

"_I have nothing to do with Neil! Not after I took him to the hospital after he was seriously beaten a while ago." _Candice continued to yell.

Archie turned around with a confused look on his face. _"But Candy, I had just received a note with an announcement that you and Neil are engaged to be wed and that an engagement party is planned, and all the family is to attend." _Archie turned around and said with astonishment.

"_I am certainly not engaged to be married to Neil or anyone. This is not my doing and whoever has planned this has taken the liberty to do it behind my back. How dare them!"_ Candice said in exasperation.

"_Why is this happening to me? Why can't they just let me be? Belonging to this family has come with some strings attached. I no longer wish to be a part of the Ardlays; I will renounce it all!"_ Candice spoke out of frustration.

"_Please forgive me for being so foolish and so terribly jealous. I hope you can forgive me for my behavior. I am so embarrassed." _Archie said as he held Candice's hand.

"_Please stay with us; don't leave this family… do not leave me."_ Archie stated honestly.

"_Come on Arch, how much more manipulation should I withstand." _Candice replied as she patted Archie on the back. After a quiet moment Archie began to speak.

"_Candice… but your words did not deny that… you had fallen in love… with someone." _ Archie said with hesitation_. _

"_I guess I did confess. But I really do not wish for anyone to know about my deepest thoughts." Candice said. _

"_Come on Candy you can trust me, have I ever failed you?" _Archie said honestly.

"_Let it be clear to you that however this might sound, nothing had happened between such person and me." Candice replied. _

"_Go on now, I believe anything you say." Archie said with impatience. _

"_Alright, I will tell you…this to me was not certain until he no longer was with me. Somehow along the way… while I cared for Albert's condition, I began to feel something special for him. But when I came to realize my feelings towards him it was too late, Albert had left the apartment to never return." _Candice said as she sat down on the grass.

"_What made him do such a thing?"_ As Archie sat down next to Candice he replied.

"_His memory was fully recovered. He did not give me any further information on who he is, where he lives, or even his full name." _ Candice replied looking gloom.

"_Candy, I am so terribly sorry. So it is Albert with whom you have fallen in love. I know what it feels to love and to not be with the one you want, for I too am in the same predicament. I would give anything, even my life to be with you. Would you ever give me the opportunity to love you and to receive your love in return?" _Archie replied as he took Candice's hands on his.

"_Oh Arch, you must not…you must not say this...think of Annie, she adores you like no other woman can. Her heart is full of genuine love for you Archie, and it is a love that I cannot offer you. You are her whole existence. Everything she does is with you in mind. You have a good girl by your side and I could not watch her suffer if you decided to discard her. If you ever hurt her you will have to answer to me. Please allow yourself to be loved by her. You might learn to love her for the person she is and for the love she carries within her heart."_ Candice said.

"_I know she loves me, yet I don't want to hurt her by staying with her out of sympathy. I do enjoy my time with her; she is so gently sweet and really enjoys taking care of me." _Archie said in response then became silent.

"_I wish our feeling could be easily turned on and off and at times it is hard to bear the overwhelming thoughts. I cannot rule my heart into forgetting what I currently feel for Albert as we shared so much together and I truly miss him. It may take me a while to be able to subdue my feelings for him." _Candice said and Archie nodded his head in agreement to her words for he as well felt the same.

As they both leaned back onto the grass Candice began to wonder. _ "I must think about what is going to happen to me next, and why this arrangement has been decided on my behalf. I can recall some time when Neil acted so strange towards me. He has sent me flowers, chocolates and lovely postcards, but I thought it was all in thanksgiving for my assistance. When he tricked me into believing he was Terry so that I would willingly meet him he became too forward and forceful. He told me that I should be with him. I never suggested anything to make him think I wanted to be courted; in fact I rejected him. Apparently he has taken this decision in his own hands and Mr. Ardlay has approved it._" Candice said with arms behind her head.

"_This still does not give him the right to make this kind of decision without you being included. Oh that Neil will hear from me. By the way, let me show you the note that the Great-uncle Ardlay sent out, it really took me by surprise Candy." _Archie replied

"_Neil got more than the wrong idea. Marriage is a great step and one to be done out of love instead of by force. I must pay a visit to Mr. Ardlay at once; I have to find him even though I do not know how to do so. He should know how I feel about this ridiculous arrangement."_ Candice said as they both got up and started to walk towards the orphanage.

"_Candy, please accept my most sincere apology, I feel like a fool for having cornered you the way I did. I should have never let my feelings be known to you in such a way. I hope you can understand my reasoning."_ Archie said as he grabbed Candice's hand.

"_Oh my dear Archie, there is nothing for you to worry about as it was all a misunderstanding to begin with. You are my dear friend and I care for you so very much. You and Stear had always been by my side and I will always remember that." _Candice replied by squeezing Archie's hand.

"_Yes, indeed I will always be by your side." _Archie replied with a sweet smile.

"_Candy, can you answer me something honestly?" _ Archie said.

"_Yes, of course, anything you shall enquire."_ Candice replied.

"_Could you have loved me as a man if things were different between us?"_ Archie said with eyes firmly on Candice.

"_At a mere first sight any woman would fall for you Archie; you are delightfully attractive. It has been my pleasure to have discovered what lies within you, your wit, your talent, and most importantly, a beautiful heart that loves beyond meaning. Life has not permitted me the opportunity to love you as you desire and deserve, but be certain that the kind of love I do feel for you is great and it will endure through time."_ Candice replied honestly while she gazed into Archie's solemn eyes.

All that remained for Archie was the thought of a dream where his life had been shared with Candice, the woman he deeply loved.

Instead of Archie returning to Chicago he stopped to pay Neil a visit at the Leagan estate in Crystal Lakes. As Archie arrived, Neil did not want to receive him right away and kept Archie in the waiting room. Archie grew impatient and started to pace around infuriated at the long wait.

"_Archibald Cornwell-McDonnell, to whom shall I give honor to have thee hither?" _Neil stated sarcastically as he bowed down to Archie.

"_Stop with your nonsense Neil. You know why I am here." _Archie replied.

"_Well, well, well…aren't you a bit ill tempered on such a lovely day?"_ Neil said as he sat down on a plush chair.

"_It is you that ails me. Who do you think you are to bestow your will upon Candy? You have no right whatsoever over her!"_ Archie exclaimed.

"_Oh, now I see why you are here."_ Neil said with pretense.

"_Quit pretending you have not the vaguest idea about my being here. I have not set foot in your home in years and now you think I am here out of pleasure to have a cup of tea with you?" _Archie replied.

"_Well… people do change and I simply was giving you the benefit of the doubt. I thought maybe you wanted to ask me to forgive you for past incidents and to befriend me. You see, I will be the one to take Candice White Ardlay as my wife. Once I marry her it just might do you good to beg me for forgiveness, that is, if you wish to ever see her again..."_ Neil said with enjoyment.

"_How dare you! She does not love you, and you could not possibly love her. You will force a loveless marriage upon her?" _Archie replied as he circled the room.

"_Love is the least of my worries and it is unnecessary to be married. Besides, why are you so worried about loving; she does not love you either."_ Neil said.

"_What do you have to gain from this marriage? Money? Position? What is it?" _Archie questioned Neil. _"What I am to gain is far better than money or position. The simple thought of having what you always wanted gives me greater pleasure. The thought that will forever haunt you… that Candy will be mine! That indeed is what I am after… my dear Arch." _Neil stated with a sinister grin.

Archie began to walk out of the waiting room. Neil then began to laugh with gusto as he watched his second cousin Archie walk away. Archie left the estate in fear of his own anger towards Neil. The thought of beating Neil into unconsciousness was vividly in Archie's mind therefore his decision to leave was a must.

Meanwhile, Gertrude listened to all there was to be said. The arguing between Neil and Archie was loud enough to be heard from an opened window where she stood outside quietly to listen. Gertrude's conscience had not allowed her to remain at peace, even more so since she heard of the arranged marriage between the half siblings. Her diary had been filled with all the known details about Candice Rose Leagan-Muir. Gertrude had thought that by sending her sister Emma away from Gainesville, Florida to a far away Illinois town would serve to hide the terrible choice she made of allowing her sister to keep the newborn. Gertrude felt the constant guilt of not being able to save her own sister from losing her mind after Emma was sent away to Illinois. She felt guilty for not helping the innocent child as she was left in a humble orphanage. Gertrude was certain she was being punished by the constant coincidental events. She thought that the chances of Roger and Sarah choosing to move to Crystal Lakes were extremely odd. All was more than a coincidence when Roger Leagan later on chose to take in a less fortunate teen from a nearby orphanage; the same teen where his and Celeste's daughter had been left abandoned.

Gertrude felt that destiny wanted to discover the truth as if it was driven by a supernatural power. She repented many times and prayed unceasingly for her forgiveness and for her peace of mind as events continued to align on their own. Gertrude could not take the constant torture of her past choice. She knew when the day her truth would be discovered it would be the end of her life as faithful service woman for the Leagan's. Gertrude imagined the life of shame she would face and the definite imprisonment for the kidnapping and theft of Celeste and Roger's beloved child. Her disturbance grew greater by the thought of the siblings uniting in marriage in less than a month's time. Gertrude continued to write down everything she felt and everything to do with Candice Rose. An entry of her diary read as follow:

"_The day that I met the child brought from the orphanage I felt I had died a thousand deaths. She was the beloved daughter of the deceased Celeste Muir-Leagan and Mr. Roger Leagan. As her name was stated I had to sit down immediately for I felt faint. Candice, she was renamed again. How could this be? Such a name was not even known. Mr. Leagan chose it from a history book; it is simply impossible to replicate it with such accuracy. God must be punishing me…or he simply wants justice. I tried to be kind to the child and treat her well just because she was easy to like. What a beautiful heart that girl possesses, which indeed made me feel worse for she was brought in for companionship to the spoiled half siblings Neil and Eliza. Those children fall short of the gracefulness and kindness of their sister Candice. I have cried at the injustice the poor girl had to suffer while she lived in this home. Candice laid her head on my lap many times as she searched for compassion after her siblings had made her cry over and over. _

_Those children will have to give count of such terrible behavior one day. After all, Candice was soon saved as if yet another divine plan was created for her. She was taken in by a distant relative, the patriarch of the Ardlay family. I had heard of him being fair and just with the help in his mansions and estates therefore I felt peace as Candice announced the news to me. Even though Candice was rightfully deserving of all the Leagan's money, estates, and inheritance, I was excited for her to leave this home as soon as possible in search of a better living. Only today I feel the overpowering pressure growing stronger within me as if I am destined to speak up and tell the whole story of Candice Rose. All is doomed if a terrible marital union were to take place between siblings." _Gertrude continued to write and ponder on the ideal time to be courageous enough to speak up.

The fear of never being forgiven, of being cast away to rot in a cell, and being tortured there, weighed heavily on Gertrude's mind. _"Oh Emma how much I miss you, if I could turn back time and return Rosie to her father, we would have been together today." _Gertrude whispered.

Back at the orphanage, the time had come for Candice to part from Pony's Home. All the children had grown accustomed to her and were saddened at the moment of her departure. She had assured them of her soon return. Candice thought that once she had found Mr. Ardlay she would resign to all that was legally given to her. She had already contemplated the option of her return to the orphanage to live as part of the staff as a registered nurse.

Once on her way to Chicago, Candice had taken the way that led her through the Lakewood mansion. She needed to see its gates and its gardens before she left the area for good. _"So many memories I take with me, good ones as well as sad ones. Anthony and Stear, you have been laid to rest before us. I will never forget you both. I have to be strong to do what I must do. Forgive me Archie but I cannot live under the constant supervision and ruling of the Ardlay family; it is exhausting. Although I am grateful to have had the opportunities I did, I am very blessed for having been accepted by my true friends- the family boys here. My time has come and I leave with my head held high. Farewell to this land and to all my times here."_

Candice had finally arrived in Chicago. Her mission was to locate Mr. William A. Ardlay to discuss her life, her choices, and her dismissal from the Ardlay adoption. When Candice arrived at the Chicago Ardlay Headquarters in search for Mr. Ardlay, it was a major task locating him. Without any success Candice's disappointment grew when she was told that Mr. Ardlay did not meet with his staff in person. She was told that Mr. Ardlay was never seen, yet a bulletin board with a newspaper clipping was displayed in the enormous lobby.

"_The great Mr. William A. Ardlay is to be presenting his first personal interview and photo shoot. He had declined interviews for many years therefore it is an honor to announce the upcoming event that has captivated the business world as well. The face behind the most popular business name will be revealed to us all on July 15, 1918."_

Candice's eyes opened up as big as saucers as she read the article on the bulletin board.

"_I cannot believe it, Mr. Ardlay is indeed a secretive man and very private. I wonder if he would even allow me the time to speak about my issues. I see that on the same date of my so called engagement party Mr. Ardlay is to be interviewed and presented to the business world. I wonder where this interview is to take place. Could it be done here where his main office is? Either way, I think he will be present for the engagement party in Lakewood since he is the one to give his permission to marry me off to Neil. I have to find him as soon as possible; my time is running out and I have just a week and a half left before all the family is gathered for the engagement. I would rather announce my resignation to the Ardlay name and the legal adoption personally and privately. I want to leave shortly after I make my announcement to return to Pony's Home. If I cannot find him in any of his residences, at least I know I can find him here in the Chicago headquarters. The waiting seems to be the hardest task…I hate to wait! I want to speak up and walk away now. I know I should be patient and wait; Mr. Ardlay has been good to adopt me, house me, and provide me an education with all expenses paid. I owe it to him to thank him personally before I continue to resign from the adoption."_ Candice said to herself quietly.

**to be continued...**

* * *

Next posting will be available by Monday Feb. 25, 2013 **Chapter 24- Identity Revealed**

I continue to thank you all for your great comments and messages. Stay with me! Since this story will conclude in a few more intriguing chapters.


	24. Chapter 24- Identity Revealed

**WARNING!**

** DUE TO MATURE CONTENT ****READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

**Chapter 24- Identity Revealed**

Candice had such a difficult time finding Mr. Ardlay. She searched every place of business where the Ardlay name was posted. Candice grew disappointed in the tiring search. She had a feeling that Mr. Ardlay's news would be posted again in the bulletin board the day of her engagement party, so she finally decided to wait until then.

On July 15, 1918 Candice arrived at the Ardlay's headquarter to search the bulletin board. With frustration she looked but did not see any new information about the location of Mr. Ardlay's interview. Feeling defeated, Candice began to walk away towards the exit; suddenly she heard her name being called.

"_Miss Ardlay! What a surprise! May I assist you in any way?"_ George said.

"_Oh Mr. Johnson, it is a pleasure to see you here. I am just leaving now; it seems to be impossible to locate Mr. William Ardlay." _ Candice replied.

"_Miss Ardlay he is not here today, at the time he is…"_ George paused.

"_Please, I must speak to him at once; it is of grave importance. Can you please tell me where I can find him, I beg you?"_ Candice replied as her eyes began to tear up.

"_Please, do not cry…let me see…If it is an important matter I am sure it will be of his concern. I can personally take you to him. I can excuse myself from my duties for a few hours of travel."_ George said as he pulled his handkerchief and offered it to Candice.

"_A few hours travel? Where is Mr. Ardlay?"_ Candice asked.

"_Mr. Ardlay is in Lakewood for one more week."_ George replied.

"_How long has he been there? I was in the area recently and visited the surroundings of the Lakewood estate."_ Candice said with curiosity.

"_He has been there for a month now." _George replied and then guided Candice to the outside of the large building.

As Candice rode in the back of the car she was nervous beyond means. She tried to recite what she would say to the great man who adopted her. Her mind went around the subject of the engagement, the adoption, the education received and much more. There were numerous questions she had for him and tried to manage to include them in her rehearsed speech. Candice had not slept well for the past weeks since the urgency of finding Mr. Ardlay had turned into an obsession. As she looked over her notes she closed her eyes momentarily to then drift away in a deep sleep. Once asleep, Candice dreamt of Albert holding her face in his hands telling her how much he enjoyed being with her. The dream turned disturbing when he suddenly kissed her lips and left her side as he boarded a train.

"_Albert, don't go! Don't leave me!"_ Candice said out loud.

George looked into his rear view mirror to watch her sleep as she cried.

"_She calls for Albert. She will know firsthand who he really is. I hope she can withstand the reality of his position and not be too alarmed to say what she has been concerned with. Albert loves her so; it seems these two must meet again but under different circumstances. Will she be resentful towards him for all the choices he has made? We soon shall see." _George thought to himself as he drove closer to their destination.

"_Miss Ardlay, we have arrived. You should find Mr. Ardlay in the study. If for any reason he is not indoors, ask someone to find him for you as he likes to walk around the wooded property. I must now return to Chicago. May you have a pleasant and productive conversation with Mr. Ardlay; he is everything a remarkable man should be." _George said as he helped Candice out of the automobile.

"_I thank you so much for your assistance Mr. Johnson; I hope my legs do not give way on me since I am all nerves at this moment. Have a safe trip back to Chicago."_ Candice replied smiling.

"_You will do just fine and you will see. Goodbye now."_ George said as he pulled away.

As Candice knocked at the large decorative wooden doors a maid opened and welcomed Candice right away.

"_Miss Ardlay, it is always a pleasure to see your face in this home. We have missed you tremendously."_ The maid stated.

"_It has been a few years since my last stay here. Nothing has changed…except that, which I see… a large portrait of me hanging in the waiting room! It is enormous and magnificent! It is such a pleasure this feeling of importance to at least someone." _Candice said in amazement and then sarcastically.

"_Oh Miss Ardlay but you are of importance. Mr. Ardlay had it made and mounted when he returned after being away for a few years. See here? The picture was taken when you were introduced as his daughter. He contracted the best artist in this country to replicate that picture into the wall sized portrait. If that is not importance I do not know what is Miss." _ The maid continued to state.

"_If you don't mind me asking…what took you so long to return home? Your room is kept as you left it with your items still in place; of course we maintain the room as if it were in use- orders from the boss." _ The maid chatted amicably.

"_It is complicated. But I thank you for your care in maintaining my room_." Candice said as she reached for the maid's shoulder.

"_Other than the planned social events, such as tonight's party, the place stays desolate and so quiet." _The maid said.

"_Oh, of course tonight's event." _Candice rolled her eyes.

"_Perhaps you can tell me where I can find Mr. Ardlay. I need to speak to him at once." _Candice said.

"_Let me walk you to the study; he has been there since early this morning. He works so hard in that study."_ The maid replied.

"_No thanks, I remember my way there. Please do not let anyone, including any visiting reporters interrupt us. It is of high importance that I be able to speak to Mr. Ardlay without distraction."_ Candice ordered her politely.

"_By the way, where is all the family that has come from abroad?" _ Candice asked.

"_The Muirs are staying with the Elroys, the Hamiltons are staying with the Leagans, and the McDonnells are staying with the Cornwells. They are all to arrive by five o'clock this evening. The place is ready for the guests but no one is here since it is only nine thirty. It is just us, the full service staff, and Mr. Ardlay."_ The maid replied.

Candice was facing the great decorative wooden doors at the study which had been well preserved through time. As she gained her courage she knocked on the doors.

"_Come in!"_ Albert said in an unrecognizable thunderous voice.

Albert had been thinking about what was to happen at nightfall. The last of his freedom would be taken away; his face and his name would be exposed to a large group of people gathering at night. Candice turned the knob on the large doors; she entered slowly to look around but did not see Mr. Ardlay at his desk. In front of the large window Candice saw the large leather desk chair facing outside.

"_Excuse me…Great-uncle Ardlay? I am here to see you…hum…"_ Candice said sheepishly as she paused to swallow.

Albert immediately recognized her sweet toned voice and became immobilized.

"_How did she know I was here? Nobody was to know…my Candy…how much I have missed you. What are you going to say when you see my face? Lord, give me the strength to face her and tell her the truth…all my truth."_ Albert thought to himself.

"_I know you haven't met me yet…my name is Candice White…first I would like to say that I appreciate all that you have done for me, there are no words to describe what I feel. You have been most generous to me and without knowing me. I don't understand it but I still thank you."_ Candice continued to say.

"_Oh my dear Candy, my love, I want to take you in my arms and embrace you…and not ever let you go."_ Albert thought.

"_I can't take this anymore…help me dear God!"_ Albert thought as he got up from his chair and slowly started to turn in her direction.

The study was bright due to the main large window where Albert had been sitting yet Candice could not see Albert to recognize him. Albert walked closer as Candice stood there a few feet across the shadowed image of a tall man with medium length hair. Candice was so taken by the presence of such an important person that in reverence she lowered her eyes to his shoe level. She quickly inspected the freshly shined black laced shoes made of the most expensive leather. Slowly she raised her eyes to the bottom hem of the crisped pleaded dark navy blue trousers. As she raised her eyes again she saw that Mr. Ardlay had a matching suited coat and his hands held behind his back. Finally, Candice sheepishly looked up into the face of the man she had longed to meet, to thank, and to renounce her legal adoption.

"_Mr. Ardlay I…" _Candice said as she repeatedly blinked.

Her sentence was stopped as she suddenly recognized the face she saw in front of her.

"_Oh dear God, what must she be thinking this very instant. I have missed her terribly. I want to reach out and kiss her…if she would allow me to kiss those pouted lips…I should control myself…Will she leave when she knows who I am? I hope she doesn't."_ Albert thought to himself as he watched Candice examine him.

A well groomed Albert dressed sharply with his business attire stood there handsomely and silently to watch Candice as she acknowledged him.

"_Albert! What are you doing here? _Candice said in astonishment as she ran to Albert and hugged him.

"_How have you been, I wondered where you had gone, you didn't give me any information about you or how to find you…I was so worried…all this time…your leaving the apartment has been the hardest thing I have had to face. I have searched for you until there was nowhere else to look for you."_ Candice said as she buried her face in Albert's chest.

"_Oh baby I am so sorry, please forgive me…I thought that by leaving I was doing the correct thing. There is so much you should know. But will you stay after you have heard me?" _ Albert said with hidden fear.

Albert was so physically close to Candice he could feel her heart beat on his own chest. He could smell her scented hair perfumed of lilies. Albert looked her down and caressed her face with the back of his hand as he held her close with his other arm wrapped around the small of her back.

"_We will have to make time a little later because right now I am in need to speak to Mr. Ardlay; it is extremely urgent that I speak with him."_ Candice said as she grasped his hand on her face.

"_Candy, listen to me and listen well. Do not leave after I have said all I need to say…okay?" _Albert said as he grasped her chin and looked intensely into her emerald green eyes.

"_Okay…"_ Candice whispered as she felt her heart melt as he spoke to her.

"_Oh I see you also needed to talk to Mr. Ardlay." _Candice said without thinking_. _

"_Ha-ha!"_ Albert laughed as he pulled away from her to then begin his story.

"_My father was William Henry Ardlay and my mother was Priscilla Wellington; both had died in 1900 when I was thirteen years old. I had only one sister, Rosemary Ardlay-Brown; she too died in 1902 leaving me alone. Rosemary had a son, my beloved nephew, Anthony Brown-Ardlay, who died 1912; you knew him well." _ Albert said and paused to take a deep breath to continue.

"_You are Anthony's eccentric uncle Bert! That only makes sense…Albert, Bert…" _Candice said as she clapped both hands to her mouth.

"_Let me continue please…this is not easy for me. My name is William Albert Ardlay; I had been assigned the title of Great-uncle for business matters. My aunt Cora Elroy had managed to raise and educate me since I became the last original Ardlay left alive. My aunt protected me from the responsibilities I was to face when my parents suddenly died tragically in a train accident. At the age of 21, I was given all the Ardlay's family inheritance and all business power."_ Albert finally told Candice.

Albert took Candice's hand and guided her to a plush leather chair in which to sit.

"_I can't believe what you are saying…you are Great-uncle Ardlay?"_ Candice said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"_Look, I had met you and spoken with you a few times in these surrounding woods, and I thought of you to be such a special girl. I realized the Leagans had taken you in to live there as a companion to their children but I could not permit you to stay there and be mistreated by my aunt Elroy's granddaughter Sarah and her children Neil and Eliza. My nephew Anthony and my distant cousins, the Cornwell boys, had written me a letter asking to help you get away from the Leagans. I guess there were four of us who wanted you away from that household."_ Albert continued to say.

"_You are my adoptive father! Oh my goodness! This is too much to take in." _Candice said as she got up and walked around the room.

"_I refused to be addressed as your father since we only were eleven years apart in age. I considered you my pupil and I felt you needed an opportunity to develop socially and educationally."_ Albert said as he walked behind Candice.

"_Albert, no wonder you were always there to find me when I was in need; it was not coincidental but circumstantial."_ Candice said in almost a whisper.

"_I felt responsible for you; I wanted you well and happy." _ Albert said.

"_You want me so happy that you are assigning me a husband." _Candice said with pain in her voice.

"_What? I have not done such thing. You are mistaken. I have never imposed my will upon you. You have been free to choose whatever you wanted all along; I only facilitated things for you." _Albert replied as he placed his hands over her shoulders to turn Candice around.

"_Funny you say this but I saw the letter where you addressed the family to announce my engagement to Neil Leagan. Tonight it will be announced among family, friends, and business partners that we are to be married. How ironic that you tried to save me from them when I was younger and now you want to place me back with them."_ Candice replied with hurt feelings.

"_I did not authorize, consent, or agree to such preposterous thing! You have to believe what I am saying to you." _Albert said aggravated as he looked straight into Candice's eyes.

Albert walked away from Candice in frustration, as he looked out the large window and began to speak.

"_I am not the only one with authority to address the family in my name…It could not possibly had been her. I trusted her with everything. Why would she do this willingly especially with her knowing how much I wanted you to be free?"_ Albert had a disillusioned look on his face as if a little boy had been told his favorite toy had been taken and broken into pieces.

"_Candy, do not worry about this. I have the last word in this matter and I say no one is to force you into an engagement for marriage, especially to Neil." _Albert said to Candice as he turned his head towards her direction.

"_I really would like to get some air now. I wish for you to join me outside, but only if you would want to keep me company."_ Albert said with pleading eyes.

"_Of course I will join you but allow me to change…I believe I still have some clothing left here." _Candice replied.

"_You definitely will find clothing to suit you in your room. I always wanted you to return to your home...and now to me. I ordered your wardrobe to be upgraded yearly with a variety of styles to suit you. But this time was different; I learned your size by doing your laundry so I picked the clothing items myself. Every single garment I chose with you in my mind." _ Albert said as he smiled and walked Candice out of the study and towards her room.

Candice remained quiet; she was in such shock that words were not rolling off her tongue in spite of her usual chattiness.

Once she arrived in her bedroom she looked around to see everything about it.

"_Albert is my adoptive father…by law I am his daughter. I don't know if I should be happy or cry with the news. Albert is to be introduced tonight and everybody will know my legal relationship to him. I cannot express my love for him now. It will not be seen as correct in anybody's eyes. He will not be able to correspond to my feelings either. Why do things get more difficult? I am glad to be here with him, but I don't think I could withstand not being able to reach out to him and touch him, hold him, kiss him with all my strength."_ Candice said to herself as she opened her wardrobe closet.

"_These clothes are beautiful! Oh my! Look at the gala wear; it is suited for a princess. The everyday dresses are beautifully made with such detailed labor. The blouses are of the finest silks, the skirts are heavenly…oh even hats and scarves...Albert you have such great taste…I would have never known."_ Candice said as her voice got higher pitched from excitement.

She walked to her bureau with the large mounted mirror and saw the different fragrances picked for her. The jewelry case was filled with beautiful precious stones, gold, and silver. Candice's eyes began to tear up as she looked in the drawers. She did not notice that Albert had walked in, closed the door, and stood behind her.

"_She likes what I have picked for her. My sweet Candy…I can't help myself any longer…all she could say is no...right?"_ Albert thought to himself as he observed her.

Albert thought deeply as he reached to Candy from behind and gently placed his hands on her hips. Slowly Albert began to wrap his hands around Candy's lower abdomen as he pulled her close to him. He then buried his face on the nook of her neck between her right shoulder and then took in a deep breath to inhale her essence. Candice did not pull away; she did not say anything to stop Albert as he continued to strongly embrace her. Instead, Candice complied with his movements. She grasped the top of his hands and caressed them while she moved her head towards his face on her neck in acceptance of his embrace. Albert's husky voice began to whisper the following:

"_I need you Candy; I am lost in love with you. I never cared for a woman to this level; I never lived for nobody like I had lived for you. You undo me from the inside out." _Albert then moved his arms to her waist and passionately turned her around.

He took her arms and placed them on his shoulders to signal her for a closer embrace. Albert then wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, then he pulled his head back_. _

"_Give me strength; please don't let me fail now."_ Albert prayed in silence.

When he looked down at Candice, her eyes showed him the desire within them. She wanted his kiss more than anything and it was obvious to Albert.

"_I am not alone with these feelings…she wants my kiss." _ He thought.

Albert gazed into Candice's pleading eyes and spoke.

"_I have wanted to do this…"_ Albert said as he kissed her soft lips.

"_When I fell in love with you in that little apartment…_" He kissed her again passionately.

"_This I have wished… and more."_ Albert continued to kiss her fervently as Candice responded to every kiss and caress he gave her.

His hand traveled down her back as she then she pulled his coat off his shoulders. Albert grasped her face to continue to kiss Candice as she continued to remove his coat by sliding it off past his arms. Albert freed himself from the coat and pulled Candice close to him to return his lips on hers. She then started to remove his shirt. Albert complied with her actions and started to remove her blouse by unbuttoning it from the top desperately. Albert freed himself from his shirt, tossed it to the floor and begun to pull Candice's blouse over her head rapidly. Candice ran her impatient hands over Albert's bare torso and began to kiss his chest while her hands rubbed his biceps.

Albert slowly removed Candice's brazier straps from her shoulders as he then exposed her full breasts. Without touching Candice's chest he held her by her arms and began to kiss her neck while giving her pleasurable small bites. Candice's breathing was rapid. She moaned with every bite she received. As Albert continued to lavish her with his lips he looked at her through his lashes as he then moved down to her shoulders in the same manner, kissing and biting them while teasing her nipples with his bare torso. Candice's hands ran through his hair as he leaned over to continue to brush his lips against her collar bone, he then moved on down slowly. Albert had enjoyed her unspoken reaction. From being aroused, the top of Candice's chest had slightly turned a light shade of pink. Her hands moved down the back of Albert's neck, his scuptured shoulders and shoulder blades. Candice suddenly pressed her bosom hard against his naked chest as she could not contain the distance. Albert pulled back slightly to continue to tease her. Then his mouth finally reached her breasts. Albert tasted, nibbled, and sucked the skin around Candice's hardened nipples. She let out a rushed breathing pattern.

Albert had caused Candice to become extremely awakened to the desire she felt growing within her. She started to undo his belt buckle and unfastened his trousers quickly.

"_You want this as much as I do…I have no strength to stop…we have gone too far and too quick to stop now…" _Albert said to Candice as she nodded in agreement.

"_I don't care about stopping; right now I want to give into our deepest desire." _Candice said as she continued to move her hand lower past the belt buckle to discover a magnificent erection.

"_Perhaps tomorrow we shall pay for it."_ Candice thought to herself. Ignoring her thoughts, Candice continued to give into the pleasure of removing his clothes.

Candice took charge and pushed Albert towards her bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her towards him. Albert wrapped his arms around her hips and kissed her abdomen. He then began to remove Candice's skirt slowly, teasing her again. Albert's mouth dropped open at the sight of an attractive laced garter belt that held Candice's dark stocking to mid thigh. He took her left leg and placed it on his thigh as he removed the clip that held the stocking. Starting in her inner thigh Albert began to remove the stocking with his fingers. As he rolled the stocking slowly down Candice's legs, Albert's tongue licked the exposed trail of skin. Albert repeated the same action with her left leg. Once her legs were freed from the garter belt and stockings Albert pulled Candice between his legs as he kissed her flat belly and nibbled the area around her navel. As Candice turned her head backwards from the pleasure, Albert moved his strong hands to knead her breast as he continued to caress her abdomen with his lips.

Albert then moved his hands down Candice's sides to finally stop at the waistband of her underwear. As she attempted to remove her undergarment Albert stopped her with his hands.

"_No, let me have the pleasure of unpeeling every piece of clothing off of your beautiful body." _Albert said as he returned to kiss her soft skin around her waist.

He then grabbed the elastic waistband around her hips and begun to pull down slowly to then stop midway.

"_You sure know how to torture me Albert." _ Candice said with exasperation while she held his muscled shoulders.

"_The seduction and the wait is what will get you ready for me."_ Albert replied as he continued to roll off the underwear off her hips with his hands while he held the front part of the elastic with his teeth.

As Candice's underwear fell to her ankles his mouth and nose remained in her groin while his hands caressed her thighs and buttocks. Albert's hands remained caressing her behind as he continued to unleash his tongue on her private.

"_I am more than ready; please take me now I beg you."_ Candice pleaded.

"_Already baby?"_ Albert asked with a husky whisper.

"_I need you now; I need to feel you inside of me. I want to hold you close as you take me."_ Candice continued to beg.

"_Come let me have you then. At last, all of you will be mine." _Albert said as he laid Candice on the bed while he continued to caress her body.

As Albert's erection encountered Candice's warm and lubricated openness, Albert entered Candice delightfully while his mouth enclosed hers.

"_Oh my sweetness…you are far better than I had imagined." _Albert softly whispered into Candice's ear.

Their bodies became accustomed to each other in a perfect fit to then begin the same rhythm of love making. As their bodies were tangled up in passion, both Candice and Albert reached a most pleasurable climax that would make their bodies quiver in delight.

As they lay on the bed, after their illicit passionate encounter, Albert spoke with heartfelt words.

"_There is nothing that would make me happier than to have you by my side day in and day out. You know that I will dedicate my life to you. I want to pick up where we left off when we lived together in the small apartment. Please stay with me permanently."_ Albert said as he faced Candice while their heads rested on pillows.

"_Albert, there is nothing that I want more than to be with you, but we have a major issue that legally binds us. I don't want to ruin the moment you see, but our reality is complex. Tonight you will be introduced as Great-uncle William Albert Ardlay of Ardlay Enterprises. After tonight everyone will see your photo in the newspaper and will read that you are my legal father. If I were to stay with you how will we do this? Will I be your mistress only and enjoy ourselves in secret? We won't have the freedom to live as a normal couple, only behind closed doors; never will we be able to express our love outside of the bedroom." _Candice said as she ran her hands through Albert's hair.

"_I will have that adoption revoked immediately. That is not something I wish to delay. I do not want you as a mistress Candice. If you will give me the honor I want you as my wife." _Albert said without hesitation as he ran his index finger between her breasts.

"_Albert I…I do want this but there is so much at stake for you as well; you will be the topic of choice for the whole country and probably abroad. You could lose so much respect from your business affiliates, and more importantly, you could lose your family's respect as well if you chose to be with me."_ Candice said with concern in her eyes as she held Albert tightly.

"_Albert what are we to do tonight when I am being presented as your pupil whom is to be engaged to your darling great-nephew Neil?" _Candice changed the topic quickly as she suddenly thought of the event for the evening.

"_Leave it all to me beautiful, this is my domain. I will handle this and I know how to handle my family as well. Oh and so that you would know, Neil is not my great-nephew, our family relationship is more distant than that, he is my third cousin."_ Albert said as he lounged himself over Candice to ravish her once again.

**To be continued...**

* * *

I continue to thank you all for your interest in my fiction, for adding it to your favorites/follow, and for leaving me your comments and feedback. Stay tuned for the next posting due on Monday March 4, 2013 **Chapter 25- Truth Prevails**


	25. Chapter 25- Truth Prevails

**Chapter 25- Truth Prevails**

At the Leagan's estate in Crystal Lakes both Eliza and Neil shared their opinions on how matters had evolved for each other. They both felt that whatever they had wanted sooner or later they managed to acquire. The conversation turned into an argument when the siblings exchanged their opinion on each other's choice in partners.

"_What do you see in that Reed? He is such a spineless man."_ Neil stated.

"_Oh yeah? Well that is for my own benefit. If he were of stronger personality I would have a harder time getting what I want and whenever I want it."_ Eliza replied with annoyance.

"_What about your choice in wife to be? Ha! She is the girl that we both despised while she lived here. Candy has turned out to be a disgraceful woman who lived with a man for over a year without being married; your marriage to her will be a mockery."_ Eliza continued to say.

"_I have my good reasons for carrying out my plans with Candy. Indeed I will be more than satisfied to have her as my wife since all I expect is for an idiot lost in love to lose her forever." _Neil replied.

"_I guess you are right in that Archie will be devastated. It sickens me to know that all three of the cousins had fallen for that girl. My Anthony preferred her to me. If he would have stayed with me that day of the fox hunt his life would have been spared. I dislike Candy back then, but after that day I hated her for taking away the love of my life."_ Eliza said as she reminisced.

"_I refuse to waste my emotions and suffer as many a fool has suffered over loving someone. Love is not for me; I do not want or need it. It seems to bind you and destroy you and who wants that?"_ Neil replied.

"_You say that right now, but when it strikes you I will be hearing a different story. It will happen one day and you will be telling me a different story. There is no immunization against love."_ Eliza said.

"_The story I am to tell is that tonight the engagement party is on. I wonder if there would be any beautiful ladies among the guests that would join me for a romp in the garden." _Neil replied with a snicker.

Yet as Eliza thought her plans with Reed were on the up and up, it did not take Reed long to become annoyed with Eliza's constant nagging and whining. Reed, at times, felt suffocated and made excuses in order to avoid going to visit her in Crystal Lakes. He stayed at work for longer hours and it was then Reed met a woman that truly captivated him. His previous secretary, an older and frumpy woman, was replaced by an attractive and younger woman. Reed was lost in love with the new girl and his feelings for her were returned as well. As the days passed he continued to visit Eliza even less at her home. Eliza was not aware of Reed's change in attitude due to her own wedding preparations. Reed tried speaking to her about his feelings but she simply told him to make himself useful with the preparations. He felt trapped and manipulated. Reed maintained these feelings to himself the night of Neil's engagement party but it would not be for long.

Sarah was excited that morning since her son Neil would be announced as Candice's husband to be. She was pleasant, even around her mother Beatrice (50) whom she joined with her father Charles Hamilton (64) for a brisk walk around the property.

"_Dear, you look radiant today. I am so happy for you and for my grandson Neil to have found love at last. I wish him all the happiness in the world."_ Beatrice said.

"_Thank you Momma, I am glad you and Daddy could be here to share this special moment with us."_ Sarah replied_. _

"_We would not have missed this for the world sweet pea." _Charles said as he kissed his daughter Sarah who was now thirty-seven years old.

"_Roger should be arriving any minute to join us for tonight's event. I am thrilled to have my family together for such a happy event."_ Sara stated.

At the Cornwell estate in Chicago the family had gathered and carried on a light conversation until the topic of choice became irresistible to ignore.

"_Before there is much more to be said, I will let you know that tonight's event is not going to end well."_ Archie whispered to his mother Janice (53) who sat next to her husband Joseph (56).

Also present in the room were Grandmother Janette (81), who just last year lost her beloved husband Theodore (83) to pneumonia. Other family members were also present among them.

"_Candice did not agree to the engagement, someone else has done it on her behalf. She refuses to be married off to Neil. So be prepared to watch the fireworks tonight at Lakewood." _Archie continued to whisper.

"_Oh my, it sounds like there will be dinner and a show after all. I would not miss this for the world. Sarah and her presumptuous son will be put in their place once and for all. " Janice_ replied quietly.

In another part of Chicago at the Elroy estate, Cora (74) with her husband Brian (78), their son Colin Nicholas (57), his wife Viola (55), and other members of their family sat down to have their breakfast outside by the garden since it was a lovely sunny day with a nice light breeze.

"_Colin, Viola, I must warn you if anything is to go wrong tonight it may be due to the rowdy girl to whom your niece's son Neil is engaged. Candice White has been the obsession of your cousin Albert and has allowed her to be as free as possible. If you find her to be a bit unmannered it is simply because she was an orphaned girl who came into the family in her early teens. Heaven knows I tried to teach her but she has been a major task for me. Although she may be somewhat of a brute, something about her is intriguing; she is kind, especially to the service crew. We sent her abroad to study but she ran away and later became a registered nurse here in Chicago. Truly, she had no need for work since Albert fully provided for her needs. Apparently Neil had run into some trouble and Candice saved his life with her medical assistance. Neil seemed to be grateful despite their childhood rivalry; their recently found harmony has taken us by surprise. So we took it in our power to assign Neil as Candice's husband. She is an Ardlay heir therefore we would like to save the original family's hard earned riches if something were ever to happen to our Albert."_ Cora said as they all listened quietly.

"_Mom, do you care for her even in the slightest way?"_ Colin asked.

"_Well son, she has caused me a lot of grief but deep down within me there is something about her that draws me to towards her. Physically she reminds me of your darling Celeste, you, and Viola as well. Wait until you meet her and you will witness with your own eyes the resemblance; it is remarkable." _Cora said as she sipped her tea.

"_If Celeste were alive today she would be thirty-seven, and her baby girl would have been twenty years old."_ Viola said as she looked down.

"_Mom you said her name is Candice right? How much more coincidental could that be since my grandchild's name was Candice Rose."_ Colin replied with intriguing eyes.

"_Whatever type of girl this Candice is, I definitely would love to meet her. I cannot wait to see the resemblance you claim she has with my dear deceased daughter. She might bring me some joy at least." _ Viola added.

Back in Lakewood, Candice and Albert rejoiced in each other's company. The couple walked through the wooded property while reminiscing about the many things they had shared together.

"_Oh Albert, I do not want our moment spent together to ever end. I am the happiest I have ever been in my life."_ Candice said as they walked hand in hand through the woods of Lakewood.

"_Today is a marvelous day indeed-a day that has marked my life forever. Let's continue to enjoy its magnificence." _ Albert replied as he leaned down and passionately kissed Candice.

Once again the passion they felt for each other was uncontrollable and there in the midst of nature, with the wilderness as witnesses, their love culminated on a bed of green grass, daffodils, and clover.

The time had come when the guests began to arrive. Candice remained in her room until the main clock struck four-thirty. Albert was to come get her and escort her to the waiting room. As he approached her door, he lightly knocked and entered the bedroom. In front of him was Candice wearing one of the beautiful gowns he had chosen for her to wear that evening. The elegant soft champagne gown was strapless with an intricate satin bodice that crossed over from breasts to hips which further accentuated her hourglass figure. Past the hip area an abundant delicate flow of soft champagne chiffon reached the floor. The gown's color brought out Candice's angelic features; she was radiantly accessorized with decadent chandelier diamond earrings. Her hair was straightened to create soft waves and pinned up loosely in a chignon bun which created a romantic look. Candice's face was lightly powdered; a small amount of rouge colored her cheeks, and a light shade of coral lipstick was added to her lips.

"_Darling, you look absolutely impressive. You are beyond words to describe…as if heaven had sent its most beautiful angel here…to me."_ Albert said as he grasped her hand to pull her towards him.

"_Let me look at you once again."_ He said as he twirled Candice.

"_You are more than beautiful and tonight you will make an unforgettable impression."_ Albert said with contentment.

"_You really think I am that nice looking? Do you think I can pass the Aunt Elroy rule of approval?" _Candice asked timidly_. _

"_You are gorgeous! Sweetie, there is no doubt that you have surpassed any ruling." _Albert said then he lightly kissed her painted lips.

As Candice entered the waiting room with Albert, Colin and Viola stood up immediately with great surprise. The Muir couple looked at each other in amazement.

"_Oh dear that is our Celeste! Candice's resemblance to our daughter is beyond explanation." _Viola said with astonishment.

"_Let us approach her and make a proper introduction. Wouldn't you like that Viola?"_ Colin asked with excitement_. _

"_Albert, would you mind introducing us to Candice? We would love to meet her." _Colin whispered in Albert's ear.

"_Of course Cousin Colin, it would be my pleasure; as soon as she is done speaking to your mother I will bring her to you. Isn't she a beauty? Trust me; she is by far more beautiful within." _Albert said with pride.

"_Candice, you have made me proud this evening. You look divine."_ Cora said with glee.

"_Thank you Aunt Elroy."_ Candice said as she took Cora's hands.

"_Even thought I have lost my patience and grown frustrated with you at times, it never meant that I hated you. I have never told anyone this before but you have always reminded me of someone very dear. Having you near only made me miss her more, therefore I had to put up a hard front and be the strong spirited woman you have encountered." _Cora said with heartfelt relief.

"_I am sorry for all the past grief I had caused you; I never intended it to happen." _Candice hugged Cora tenderly.

"_Do I really look like Celeste?"_ Candice asked as the embrace was concluded.

"_Honey, you have no idea how much you resemble her this evening. And your eyes…it is as if my dear niece Rosemary looked at me through them."_ Cora said smiling as tears rolled down her face.

"_Candice, if you don't mind, my cousin and his wife would love to meet you. Aunt Elroy if you would excuse us I promise to lavish you with kisses later."_ Albert said as we winked at Cora.

"_You are the sweetest- go on then. My son waits to meet you."_ Cora said as she kissed Candice on the cheek.

Cousin Colin, Viola, let me introduce you to our Candice White-Ardlay. Albert spoke as Candice held Albert's arm.

"_It is a pleasure to meet you both. Albert says you live in England. I loved it there when I had the opportunity to study in London."_ Candice said.

"_It is our pleasure to meet you Miss Candice, we have heard so much about you and we certainly wanted to put a face to the name." _Colin said.

"_And what a face indeed. It is as if my own daughter stood before me." _Viola replied.

"_Your daughter was Celeste? I am sorry for your loss, I imagine you miss her terribly."_ Candice said as she reached for Viola's hands.

"_Your hands…it is unbelievable…look, put your hands out dear."_ Viola said as they both compared each other's hands.

"_They are of the same size and structure._ _You are indeed a gift from God!"_ Viola said with great surprise.

Albert and Colin were speechless as Candice and Viola continued to compare each other's hands.

"_I want you to come visit me in London after you are married and settled with Neil. Once there you will see pictures of Celeste. You could even stay in her room if you wish."_ Viola said with excitement.

"_I do thank you for the offer, it is very kind of you to invite me."_ Candice said as she embraced Viola.

"_I must confess something; I have no intention to marry Neil, I do not love him."_ Candice whispered in Viola's ear. Viola pulled back in astonishment.

"_Today is your engagement party and everyone is here to celebrate the event. I must confess I am a bit confused." _Viola replied.

"_Well you see Viola; someone has planned this engagement without Candice's acknowledgement and without my true approval. The engagement is not valid you see. But I am taking the opportunity of everyone being present to announce my position in the Ardlay Enterprises as you both already have known." _ Albert said as he took a gulp of his Scotch.

All eyes indeed were on Candice. She walked and everyone turned to see her. She seemed confident and upbeat with the large amount of guests present that evening. The time was five o'clock and everyone was asked to meet at the ballroom where Albert would introduce himself as the Patriarch of the Ardlay Empire. Shortly thereafter Albert would announce the news of the cancelled engagement. As Candice continued to be escorted by Albert, Archie managed to watch them as they passed by him.

"_Candy!"_ Archie said loud enough for Candy to turn around.

"_Excuse me Albert; I will meet you at the ballroom, I would like to have a word with Archie before it is all revealed."_ Candice said.

"_Of course darling, as you wish."_ Albert replied as he looked at Archie.

"_Candy, you found Albert, and he is here with you."_ Archie said with a distraught look.

"_Archie, we need to find a place to talk and quickly; I have some news to give you that will make you want to sit down." _Candice replied.

Candice was finally alone with Archie as was able to speak with him about all the news since they last saw each other.

"_Candy you are irresistibly beautiful…if I were not a gentleman I would kiss you this very moment."_ Archie said as he smiled.

"_Archie, please focus! We are here to talk seriously about Albert. He is not who we thought he was…Albert is William A. Ardlay, Great-uncle William, Mr. Ardlay himself!" _Candice said with alarm.

"_Huh?"_ Archie said in confusion.

"_How do you know this?"_ Archie asked_. _

"_I came today looking for Mr. Ardlay to tell him that I was refusing to participate in an engagement with Neil and to renounce to the family. I was stunned to see Albert here instead. He told me everything from how he adopted me to how he got your letter along with Anthony's and Stear's to keep me from leaving to Mexico. Remember? No one else knew about those letters. Albert is Great-uncle William."_ Candice said as she walked from side to side.

"_Candy, I need a drink and something strong. So you are in love with your adoptive father?" _Archie questioned as he held his head.

"_Yes, I am in love with him. Besides, he loves me as well. We want to be together…but right now things are more complex than we expected. Albert is about to announce his position in the family and in the business world. Everyone will know he is my adopted father by law, but he truly has been a guardian and tutor. Not a father figure at all." _ Candice replied as she finally sat down.

"_Candy, listen up, this is truly a terrible predicament. If you think about it, the media is here with reporters and cameras. How will you escape the gossip of the news? You both will be haunted for being immoral if you both pursue this relationship. The Ardlay businesses will suffer greatly; no one will want to make deals with a man that sleeps with his daughter."_ Archie said as he stood up to walk towards the door.

"_I don't know what else to tell you Candy, but if you choose to continue seeing Albert, it may have to be kept secret for a long while."_ Archie said then he left the room.

Once in the ballroom everyone gathered, including the media. Candice before appearing took a big swig of her champagne glass and presumed to walk near Albert. Neil had arrived late and finally managed to stand next to Candice.

"_Wow, you sure clean up well kitty cat."_ Neil said in intoxication.

"_Candy, I really don't want to marry you, I am not ready for this. I like my life as it is, with my freedom to come and go as I please."_ Neil said as he hung by Candice's arm.

"_Neil, compose yourself at once, can't you see people are starting to look at you?"_ Candice said firmly in a lowered voice.

Shortly after, Albert took another gulp of his Scotch and finished it; he handed the glass to Candice.

"_Wish me luck sweetie."_ Albert whispered to then step forward for the announcements.

"_I welcome and thank you all for coming and sharing with us an evening filled with surprises. Believe me; it will give you all something to talk about for years to come." _Albert said with a strong voice and a powerful stance.

His appearance was immaculate. Albert wore a black tuxedo, with an accented pealed button shirt, cufflinks with the letter A and a champagne bowtie and handkerchief to match Candice's dress. Everyone paid close attention to Albert as he spoke and the photographers took numerous amounts of photos as he continued to speak.

"_The Ardlay Empire was based on the diligent work of William Ardlay here in the Illinois area back in the 1800's. He married Ruby Stratford and began his family shortly after. From that union came one son, William Henry Ardlay and two lovely daughters, Cora and Janette Ardlay who are both here among us. Henry married the beautiful Priscilla Wellington and had two children late in life. This only allowed Henry to take over the Ardlay businesses to it maximum potential." _Albertspoke with great passion referring back to his predecessors.

"_Rosemary was their first born but died in her thirties. After the great Henry Ardlay and his dear wife died accidentally, their only male son, at the young age of thirteen, remained to inherit all the Ardlay Empire." _Albert said and paused briefly as everyone paid close attention.

"_I… am… William Albert Ardlay, the successor of all the Ardlay Empire in this country and abroad!" _Albert said with a thunderous voice that carried throughout the ballroom.

"_I am my father's son and behind closed doors I have ruled his Empire with intellect while gaining wisdom."_ Albert said with continued passion.

Everyone broke the silence with a great roar of applause and cheers. The guests were all excited and surprised to finally put a face to the patriarch of the Ardlay Empire. Candice was left breathless at the magnitude of respect being rendered to her Albert. He was rich and powerful beyond imagination and everyone present knew it. Candice clapped with excitement as tears of joy began to roll down her face.

Shortly after, Albert called up Candice to come forward.

"_I will now introduce you a lady of great passion for the physically unwell. She possesses a heart of gold." _Albert said as he pulled Candice closer to him in a half embrace while Candice bowed her head elegantly.

"_As her financial benefactor I had the pleasure to assist this great person in a time of need during her youth. I am not to be confused for a father figure since I am only eleven years her senior." _The guest laughed briefly as Albert stated.

"_Her living an exemplary life has taught me to overcome hardships under any circumstance as a human being. I present to you all, Candice White." _Albert stated as he remained in control of the audience.

Candice leaned over and whispered to him, _"Neil just said he doesn't want to marry me either."_ With a hidden smile he continued to whisper back to Candice. _"This gets even easier to do."_

"_May I have your attention once again? I have one more announcement to make. Unfortunately, due to personal circumstances, the engagement between Neil Leagan and Candice White will not be taking place. Let us remain here to eat, drink and celebrate the event that will make a definite mark in the history of the business world which is my personal introduction to you all." _Albert stated while the guests whispered amongst themselves.

Albert took two goblet of Amour de Deutz champagne and handed one to Candice as he raised his goblet to the audience. "_It was my pleasure addressing you all this evening_. _Let us celebrate! Cheers everyone!"_

Albert was suddenly swamped with reporters with questions regarding future business deals and plans. Albert answered many questions with great charisma and charm. Suddenly a reported asked the following:

"_Mr. Ardlay, can you shed some light on your personal life? Are you married and do you have any children?" _ One reporter said.

Candice took that time to walk away from Albert's side to avoid any personal questioning being addressed to her.

"_Well, I see that you don't play around with your questions. All I can say is that I am not married nor have any children of my own, but that can change very soon, I hope." _Albert said with a smile.

"_So that can only mean there is a special someone in your life, is that so Mr. Ardlay?" _Another reporter asked quickly.

"_If you must know, currently there is a special someone in my life and that is all the personal information I am willing to share with you tonight. Thank you, now if you would excuse me, the guests are expecting me."_ Albert replied then walked away to mingle with a few guests that were excited to speak to him.

After the announcements Albert made, Sarah Leagan was distraught about the engagement being dissolved. She searched for her son until she found him in one of the private rooms in the mansion. Neil was not alone; he was in the company of a very beautiful woman, one of the many musical entertainers for the event.

"_Neil!"_ Sarah exclaimed as she approached him

"_What is going on here, have you any shame?"_ Sarah said as she realized Neil and the woman were caught in a compromising situation. Neil's shirt was unbuttoned, and the collar was stained with the woman's lipstick.

"_Oh mother, I am a man who loves the company of a beautiful lady and you are interrupting me. Please leave us at once." _Neil said.

"_By the way, if you are wondering, I had a change of heart at the last minute. I could not see myself living as my father does. I guess I am not as strong as he is. Having to live a lifetime with someone out of obligation is not my cup of tea."_ Neil continued to say as he gained courage with his drunken estate.

"_You could only be inebriated to dare say what you are saying!"_ Sarah said appalled

"_Yes I have been drinking, and no I am not getting married."_ _"There is no use talking to you at this time. Do what you must tonight but you will have to face me along with the consequences of your choice tomorrow." _Sarah said as she stormed out of the room in fury.

In another area of the mansion, Cora and her sister Janette spoke about the latest news and their old times.

"_My dear sister Cora, how do you function among all the constant chaos that surrounds the family? I envy your strength and your determination to continue with your position."_ Janette said as she held her sister's hand.

"_Janette, at times I have felt that my effort goes unrecognized but then after I sit back and observe with different eyes, it all has been worth my time. Albert has needed me for so long but at last he has reached his potential in all areas. He has the last word in his dealings, and I will not go against him, especially if it deals with Candice. Did you notice that he addressed her without the Ardlay surname? And that he has a special someone in his life when he has never been seen with a lady?"_ Cora said.

"_Yes I noticed. I wonder what he has in mind with Candice. She is very beautiful and tonight I barely recognized her. I even noticed how she looked at Albert. I can spot the look of love when I see it." _Janette replied.

"_Yes indeed, it even surprised me more when he returned the same look to Candice after he told the reporter about the special someone." _Cora said_. _

"_Well, they are not really related so what if they do fall in love? He never publically said she was his adopted daughter. He only addressed himself as her financial benefactor."_ Janette replied.

"_I had always feared this would happen, they are only eleven years apart and he has watched her bloom into a beautiful rose."_ Cora said then became lost in her thoughts.

"_Whatever Albert chooses to do, he will do. Yet whomever he chooses to be with will have to share him with his hectic business. That will test the true love for any woman."_ Cora said.

"_All this talk of true love only makes me miss my beloved husband Theo. I cannot believe that he has been gone two years. I still cry when I lay down in our bed." _ Janette stated with sadness.

"_My dear sister, I love you so and I hate to see you get down. I myself never stopped thinking about my first love Edgar. I have never forgotten so much about our short lived romance. With Brian is a different relationship. But if something were to happen to my husband I would collapse. He is my strength, my number one supporter, and the one who has encouraged me through all my trials." _Cora said and then got up.

"_Do you remember how we laughed at my piano instructor Mr. Milner, his awful breath, and his thin appearance? We were so naughty."_ Cora said to divert the sadden moment.

"_Oh yes, out of so many memories the ones about our youth still remain. We had great times together did we not?"_ Janette replied as she walked toward her sister to embrace her.

"_I love you so much and I love every moment spent with you Janette." _Cora said as she embraced and kissed Janette's cheek tenderly.

The sister continued to enjoy their company not knowing that Janette's life would end in a year due to a hidden heart condition.

Back in the ballroom, Roger Leagan arrived shortly after the announcements were made. He stood as he sipped his cognac; he had not set foot in Lakewood in many years. There, in Lakewood, he proposed to his deceased wife Celeste and the memories of such event flooded his mind. As he stood there silently, Candice approached him from behind and without a word she tapped Roger on the shoulder. Roger turned around suddenly and with great surprised dropped his glass of cognac.

"_Celeste…"_ Roger said with an astonished look. Candice stepped back as the glass shattered and the drink splashed.

"_Mr. Leagan! It is me, Candice White. Are you well? I am sorry to have startled you." _Candice said.

"_I am sorry; you took me by surprise that is all."_ Roger said as they moved past the spilled beverage that was quickly cleaned up by the service staff.

"_It has been a while since I last saw you dear. You look amazing." _ Roger continued to say.

"_Thank you Mr. Leagan."_ Candice replied.

"_Please forgive my family for all the hurt they have caused you and continue to cause you. It seems they do as they please without consulting me. I wish you well dear. You have so much potential and I admire your perseverance."_ Roger said as he grasped Candice's hands.

"_I have forgiven them already Mr. Leagan. Thank you for your kind words; you have always been good to me." Candice replied and paused. _

"_Mr. Leagan… I wish to share with you something very private if I may." _Candice said as she looked directly into Roger's eyes.

"_Yes of course. Let us move away from this crowd."_ Roger held out his arm for Candice to grasp and headed towards the terrace.

"_I know that you were once married to the Muir's daughter. Do think I resemble her as well?"_ Candice asked timidly.

"_Candice, since the first time you and I came face to face I was curious about the certain similarities. But tonight, you look exactly as Celeste did under these lights many years ago. Besides, the first time I heard your name it shocked me since I wanted my deceased daughter's name to be Candice. Celeste and I were so excited to name our future daughter Candice Rose. She would have been your age if she had survived her birth. I cannot believe they have been gone twenty years."_ Roger said with a distant look in his eyes_. _

"_Many years ago I overheard the help talk about the loss of your first wife and your daughter, and I am so sorry for the constant sad reminder I may be for you." _Candice said as they reached the terrace.

"_I loved_ _Celeste like I have never loved before and your resemblance causes me no pain; on the contraire, it serves me as consolation." _ Roger replied as he pulled out a chair for Candice to sit.

"_Speaking of appearances, I often wonder who did I take after, my mother or my father, and what truly happened to them."_ Candice replied.

"_I can only imagine the feeling of uncertainness you must feel. Growing up with so many unanswered questions must have been very difficult for you._ _I had wondered about your parents when you lived with us therefore I ordered a search for your birth records. Unfortunately there were no such records available for you before your stay in the orphanage."_ Roger said honestly.

"_Oh Mr. Leagan, you truly amaze me. You made an effort to find my parents. How kind of you! Your children are very fortunate to have you. I wish my real father would have been someone like you."_ Candice said as she launched herself to embrace Roger.

Yet, at the Leagan's residence an unforgettable event was about to take place. Gertrude had collected all her written proof about Candice's origin and had laid it on her bed. She was nervous, her face was blotched and her eyes were swollen from the constant crying spells. The decision to reveal everything to the Leagan's was made. Gertrude had asked the butler to come to her room at ten at night in order to deliver an urgent message to the Leagans. Gertrude acted strange that night during dinner. She seemed distant and preoccupied without much to say to the rest of the staff until after she was done with her dinner. Gertrude stood up and addressed her coworkers.

"_I want you to know that I care for each and every one of you. It is a pleasure to work with a great team of servants."_ Gertrude then briefly passed everyone some of her personal items she had collected through the years. She left the dining area before her eyes welled up again with uncontrollable tears.

Ten o'clock had struck at the Leagan residence and the butler knocked on Gertrude's door. After no answer came from the room the butler turned the unlocked door knob and found the room without any light.

"_Gertrude, are you sleeping? You had asked me to come get a message for the Leagans. Gertrude, wake up please."_ The butler said as he turned on the light switch, but the lights were not working.

As he continued to walk in to find the night stand he ran into Gertrude's lifeless body that hanged from her ceiling's light fixture. Alarmed, the butler screamed out for help several times. Some of the service staff heard him and came to see about the commotion in Gertrude's room. Once the lamp was turned on they saw Gertrude's body hanging. Her diaries on her bed were also visible along with a letter addressed to Mr. Leagan.

The Leagans had remained in Lakewood as the festivity continued. A messenger was sent immediately to deliver the news to Roger and his wife before handing over the matter to the authorities.

"_Sir, there is a messenger from your home that insisted he had an urgent matter to discuss with you. If you would like to receive him he is waiting for you in a private room."_ A member of the Lakewood service staff said quietly to Roger.

"_If it is urgent then I should go see about it. Candice, if you do not mind, I would like to excuse myself from your presence. I must tell you that I had a very lovely time chatting with you dear. Let it not be the last time we speak with such earnest." _ Roger said as he kissed Candice's hand.

"_As you wish Mr. Leagan; I will make time to come visit you more often."_ Candice replied.

Once in the private room the messenger told Roger what had happened in his home. Roger was alarmed and stood up with grave distress. He asked the staff at the Lakewood residence to find his wife and to bring her immediately outside where he would be waiting for her in the automobile. Sarah was quickly escorted out and soon both were driven back to Crystal Lakes.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Leagan, with all due respect we have not moved the body until you instruct us on what to do next."_ The driver said.

"_Thank you. Let no one outside our home know what has happened. We do not need to attract any attention to the matter."_ Roger replied as Sarah held his hand in support.

Both Roger and Sarah were received and taken to Gertrude's room. Sarah collapsed to the floor at the first glimpse of her faithful servant of many years.

"_Gertrude what have you done? Why did you do this?"_ Sarah cried.

"_Mr. Leagan, Gertrude instructed me to deliver an urgent message to you prior to this happening. She left you a sealed envelope. I believe it may contain what she needed to say." _The butler stated.

"_I will read the message first, and then I will decide what to do next."_ Roger said as the envelope was placed on his hand. He remained in Gertrude's room and read the following:

_Mr. Leagan, _

_I have caused you a great injustice. I know I cannot be forgiven for my wrongdoing. Your daughter Candice Rose never died; she lives. I could not stay with the secret any longer especially after knowing that the half siblings would be engaged to be husband and wife. Yes, Candice White is your legitimate daughter. I leave you all my diaries with many entries about your daughter and what led me to do what I did twenty years ago. You and Candice did not deserve this. She is a remarkable human being and is very much like her mother Celeste and has many of your attributes. Take care of Ms. Sarah, she truly loves you. _

_Gertrude_

"_Oh God, My daughter lives!" _Roger hollered as he fell to his knees and wept loudly as a mixture of emotions flooded him.

**to be continued...**

* * *

Thank you again for your continued interest, for your comments, and your messages. Stay tuned for the final chapter of _A Distant Rose Among Thorns, _**Chapter 26- A Love That Prevails All, **which will be posted by Monday March 11, 2013.


	26. Chapter 26- A Love That Prevails All

**Chapter 26- A Love That Prevails All**

After reading Gertrude's note, Roger remained in a state of shock. Sarah had to take matters into her own hands and ordered everyone to remain calm about all that had transpired at the Leagan home. She ordered for Colin Muir, Albert, and his personal assistant George Johnson to be rushed to the Leagan mansion immediately. Sarah knelt down on the cold marble floor with her husband as she tenderly rubbed his back.

"_Dear, it is going to be all right; I am here with you and together we shall find a way to set order to all this. You will see that it will all work out. I will take care of you always Roger. It is a miracle; God has given me an opportunity to set myself straight for much wrong doing towards Celeste. I will not take it for granted. Candice is my niece and your daughter._ _ I will welcome her with open arms." _Sarah said as she grasped her husband's face and kissed his lips.

Roger was trembling as he began to regain his senses. He had suffered so much from the death of both his wife and daughter. A void in his heart had remained for many years; he did not allow himself to love with such intensity since Celeste. It was then when Roger finally led himself to open up that area of sentiment when he looked directly into Sarah's eyes and said the following:

"_You have been by my side once before so lovingly and patiently to care for me and now here you are again to bring me your support. I can't thank you enough for loving me so. I… I do love you Sarah, I finally can say it."_ Roger stated as he began to weep while he embraced his wife. He felt a heavy burden being lifted. Roger's heart was finally set free.

Roger and Sarah were sitting outside Gertrude's room as Colin, Albert, and George arrived. The men were warned about the incident and proceeded to enter Gertrude's room. Gertrude's body remained hanging but had been covered with a sheet. The men took turns reading the note as amazement filled their eyes.

"_Dear Father in Heaven, you are great. This is a miracle!" _Colin stated.

"_Indeed it is miraculous. My daughter lives and her name is not a coincidence." _Roger replied.

Albert was silent throughout the ordeal; he only thought about Candice's reaction to the news. He was honestly frightened that Candice would not be able to handle such tremendous news. Albert feared he would lose her now that things had become more complex.

"_How is she going to feel about being related to me? Will she still want me?_" Albert preoccupied his mind with wonder.

"_I suggest that you take the diaries along with the note and hide them. A different note must be reproduced omitting any words that jeopardize the reputation of the family until we can resolve this issue peacefully and quietly. The authorities must be given notice of the found body once a note is produced. If they were to ask why Gertrude did this you simply respond that she stole from you. The staff must be notified to stay put and to stay quiet. No one is to touch the body and leave everything in this room as it is. Albert, we must arrange a meeting with the rest of the family tomorrow morning. Let's pray it all goes well."_ George stated with authority. The new note read as followed:

_I have caused you a great injustice. I know I cannot be forgiven for my wrong doing._

_Gertrude_

"_Right away, I shall return to Lakewood and inform the family that tomorrow after breakfast we will meet. George, stay put until the authorities arrive. You can inform me of everything when you return home as I should be awake. I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight."_ Albert stated then left to the Lakewood mansion.

Once at Lakewood, Albert ordered an immediate written message to be delivered to all the family members.

_Dear family, _

_I have to address a matter of high importance which concerns us all. I request your presence in the conference room at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Please continue to enjoy your stay here as my invitation has been extended to you for as long as you wish to stay at Lakewood. _

_William Albert Ardlay_

Past midnight during the rest of the event, Lakewood maintained its festive atmosphere with guests dancing, eating, drinking and conversing until the early morning. Albert, from a distance, watched Candice have a swell time along with the guests. Archie had danced with her numerous times causing his girlfriend Annie to grow uneasy of his attention towards Candice. Albert too felt that Archie had been taking advantage of the effects of the alcohol Archie had been drinking. Without delay, Albert approached Archie from behind and spoke to him firmly.

"_Archibald, measure your distance with Candice. The other guests are beginning to make comments! Let us not give them something to talk about."_ Albert said as he was extremely jealous and could not stand the sight of another man paying close attention to Candice.

"_Is that so? And who is beginning to talk? Or are you just making things up since you want her all for yourself this evening." _An inebriated Archie replied with sarcasm.

"_Archie, watch your tone with me. It is not only about me, this is about her reputation. If you remember a wedding engagement was dissolved tonight therefore all eyes are upon her. Haven't you noticed I have managed to keep a safe distance from her as well?"_ Albert replied.

"_Albert, you haven't danced with me all night, would you like to accompany me please?"_ Candice said as she unknowingly interrupted their argument.

"_Of course dear and the pleasure is mine."_ Albert said as he glared at Archie.

"_My, oh my, that Archie is such a great dancer. Did you see him swinging me around the ballroom floor? He never ceases to impress me. Oh, and with such humor can he recap many stories of when we were younger."_ Candice said as they danced a Foxtrot Waltz.

"_Is that so?"_ Albert replied briefly.

Numerous emotions ran through his head. Albert was concerned for Candice's wellbeing; he was jealous of her time spent with Archie and he was still alarmed of the news about Candice's family lineage.

"_No wonder her eyes reminded me of Rosemary's. I still love her beyond all this. Will she continue to love me too?"_ Albert thought to himself.

"_Is everything alright Albert? You are so quiet. Are you having second thoughts of what has happened between us?"_ Candice asked as they continued to dance gracefully.

"_Doll, how could you say such thing? I have no regrets about you and never will. Do not ever doubt me. It is just that I have received some news that left me impressed, that is all. I will make it known to you tonight. I need you to be strong and level headed since it deals with your real parents and family."_ Albert said as the waltz had ended.

"_Albert, did you say my real parents and family?" _Candice asked as her eyes met Albert's in search for more answers.

"_Let's retire for the night. I will take you to my room where I may share with you all I know at the moment."_ Albert replied as he grabbed another glass of Scotch.

As Albert approached his room and entered along with Candice, he took a gulp of his Scotch.

"_Before I can tell you anything it is important that you know this- I honestly love you, and I continue to love you regardless of who your parents and relatives might be."_ Albert said as he grasped Candice's chin and looked directly into her eyes.

"_I do not doubt that you love me; I love you too Albert."_ Candice replied with a smile.

"_Here honey, have a seat next to me. I want to embrace you as I tell you what I know." _Albert said patting his seat.

"_Oh Albert, I am thrilled to hear this. Please tell me now. I have always dreamed about meeting my family."_ Candice said as she quickly sat down.

"_All right then- give me your hand."_ Albert replied as he kissed her hands and held her close to him.

"_Life sometimes can play dirty tricks on us but fate can align everything that must be corrected. Tonight George and I were contacted by the Leagans to assist them with a terrible predicament."_ Albert said.

"_Oh yes, Mr. Leagan, he is such a nice man. I really care for him. Did he find more information on my past? He told me he had searched for information many years ago." _Candice said impatiently.

"_Well, it is more complex than that Candy. As we entered we discovered that Sarah's trusted servant of many years had done away with her life."_ Albert stated.

"_How terrible, that poor woman, she was good to me…no wonder they left earlier than the rest of the guests. I wonder what could make her do such thing." _Candice replied_. _

"_Well you see she had stolen from the Leagans." _Albert said.

"_I don't understand why she would end her life over stolen items. I do not understand why this has anything to do with who my parents are either."_ Candice replied with confusion.

"_I am trying to say this with care and with caution as I do not want to upset you. You will have to listen to what I am trying to tell you. Just listen alright?"_ Albert said as he held her even tighter and kissed her forehead.

"_Twenty years ago Gertrude took the Leagan's unresponsive infant with her to save her life. Unfortunately, Gertrude had announced to the Leagans that the child did not survive after being taken."_ Albert said as he took a deep breath.

"_Tonight we found out that the infant girl is indeed alive…Candice. It seems certain that you are that infant girl." _ Albert finally said as he held Candice tightly.

"_No, no, no!" _Candice said as she tried to free herself from Albert's grip. _"Mr. Leagan…and Celeste are my parents? No!_ _Albert, are you positive this is true?"_ Candice stood up as she said while her eyes began to well up_. _

"_Please baby, I am sorry to be the one to upset you in this way. You had the right to know." _Albert said as he got up to wrap his arms around Candice.

"_It appears that Roger and Celeste Leagan are indeed your parents. Gertrude left a letter to indicate such as well as multiple diaries that contain vital information about you." _Albert said as he held Candice tightly.

"_Then it means that the blood which runs through my veins carries a similar trait to the original Ardlays?"_ Candice said as she began to cry.

"_Oh Candy…Yes, we are united by a distant bloodline."_ Albert replied with a worrisome look but without letting go of her_. _

"_I love you Candice. I love you so much that I am willing to do anything in my power to see you happy. Please, cheer up. You do have a family and it is all here under this same roof." _Albert stated as he kept his eyes fixed upon Candice's eyes.

"_Who else knows about this Albert?"_ Candice asked as tears continued to roll down her face.

"_Roger, Sarah, Colin, George, and I know. We are the only ones with this knowledge. I am sure that the word will pass on tonight among the other family members. We are meeting in the morning at ten o'clock to sort out our discoveries. I suggest you be present to hear what else could be exposed. I will be by your side and there is nothing to fear."_ Albert reassured Candice.

"_Will I have to… lose you now that you know our blood relation?" _Albert asked at last with hesitation._ "Let your mind at ease. I was lost without you Albert, and now that I have finally found you I will never renounce to you." _Candice replied as she nuzzled against Albert.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"_Just a minute!"_ Albert announced as he wiped Candice's face with his handkerchief.

"_Yes, who is it?"_ Albert asked. _"It is me, George. Are you indisposed?"_ George asked.

"_Come in George."_ Albert ordered.

"_Please excuse me. I am here to let you know that all has turned out well at the Leagans. Miss, if I may say, you are part of an admirable family. I will see you both in the morning." _George said.

The morning of July 16, 1918 at 10 o'clock, the meeting room housed all the members of the family except for Candice and the Muir's children who lived in England. There sat Roger and Sarah Leagan together. Albert sat next to George and his pregnant wife Emily who was to give birth to a son on July 25. Cora and Brian Elroy sat next to their son Colin and his wife Viola who sat next to her husband's half sister Beatrice. Charles Hamilton sat behind his wife Beatrice with his grandchildren Eliza and Neil. Janette sat with her daughter Janice who sat next to her son Archibald. Joseph Cornwell sat by himself behind Archie.

Albert grew worried that Candice had left the premises due to the magnitude of the ordeal. Candice had remained awake all night thinking and crying about the newly shared information. She was leery about going downstairs and decided to stay in her room until twenty minutes past ten that morning. Roger and Sarah stood together hand in hand as Roger began to speak.

"_Today we bring you information that has changed both our lives. We are certain that your will also be impacted by the news we bring you this morning. Last night we had the misfortune to lose a life- Sarah's faithful maid of many years. But with such sadness we also discovered vital information about the daughter I had with my deceased wife Celeste twenty years ago. Candice Rose Leagan-Muir is well and alive as she did not die after her birth and she is here under the same roof by divine intervention."_ Roger said as commotion began in the room.

"_We all knew the young girl to be free spirited, very active, yet possessing a great heart. We all saw the physical similarities but never once thought she was related to us by blood. Ladies and gentleman, Candice White is my legitimate first born daughter." _Roger was stating the announcement as Candice unknowingly walked into the room.

All eyes moved toward her as she walked in with surprise on her face. Everyone stood up to welcome Candice with cheering and loud applauses. Roger ran toward Candice and embraced her and with heartfelt emotion they cried unceasingly.

Unfortunately, Eliza was the only member who did not accept Candice as part of the family. She refused to hear any further news about Candice being her half sister.

"_This is unacceptable! I will never accept Candy as my half sister!"_ Eliza said loudly as she stormed out of the room.

Sarah ran after her and tried to reason with Eliza about the reality of Candice. _"Eliza, my dear, Candice has been mistreated by us. It is time for us to do what is correct for your father and accept her as his legitimate daughter; it is our duty. She has been an innocent victim. Can you understand that?"_ Sarah said to Eliza but she still refused to accept Candice.

Neil was speechless and his stomach uneasy as the sudden realization that a marriage could have occurred between half siblings. Archie as well was shocked that all along Candice was his second cousin. He calmed himself with the thought that a relationship between second cousins was not taboo and it was permissible by law.

Cora and Brian Elroy were emotional as well to observe their son Colin and his wife Viola regain happiness with their new found granddaughter. Cora felt guilt for the times she had lost her patience with Candice. She was certain that if she had known that Candice was her great-granddaughter she would have been more loving, nurturing, and patient with the child. Candice spent the remainder of the week along with her father Roger, her aunt Sarah, her grandparents Colin and Viola, and her great-grandparents Cora and Brian. Together they read Gertrude's diaries as they began to discover how Candice's young life had started.

"_I still cannot believe that you all are my real family." _ Candice stated as she smiled at everyone. She was on the road to a new beginning with her new found family.

At the end of the week before leaving on business, Albert left Candice a written message with a single long stem white rose on her pillow while she slept.

_July 23, 1918_

_Sweet Candy, _

_I wished not to wake you since you had been staying up late with Roger reading Gertrude's diaries. As I entered your room you looked like a sleeping angel, well, except for your funny lips. Have I ever told you that sometimes your lips stay puckered while you sleep? I cannot help but to laugh when I see you in such a way. I will snap a photograph of you next time so that I can carry it along with me to cheer up, especially on many dull business meetings. You are still a lovely sleeping angel- my very own sleeping angel. I am going to miss you terribly; a month is too long to be away from you. I feel blessed to have you in my life. You have brought me what I had been searching for so long. Candy you complete me totally. Please know that I am thinking about you and our future together. _

_Love always,_

_Albert_

Out of respect for Candice and her family time, Albert did not interfere. Even though their time together was limited they did in fact spend a few hours together during family meals. While everyone slept, they took turn visiting each other's room to simply talk and recall the day's activities and to tuck each other into bed. On a couple of moonlit nights as everyone would gather before retiring for the night, they would secretly sneak out to the gardens for fresh air. Candice and Albert decided to maintain a secretive relationship due to the many recent unveilings and to abstain sexually for a period of time.

During Albert's absence Candice returned to the Pony Home orphanage to stay where she felt most comfortable. There she kept in touch with her father as he often visited her with his wife Sarah. The women in charge of the place were astonished when they were told about Candice's blood family.

"_This is a miracle indeed! A divine plan had been written for you Candy."_ Sister Lane said happily. _"We conserved the doll and the blankets you arrived with. Would you like to have them back?" _ Miss Pony stated.

"_Yes please, I would like to see them again. Thank you for keeping them safe. Father, Sarah, would you like to see my old items?" _ Candice replied and asked.

"_But of course. We would love to see them." _Roger said as he held Candice's hand. As soon as the belongings were brought from a small wooden chest Roger's eyes filled up with tears when he recognized one of the items.

"_This was Celeste's favorite doll. I was present as she carefully stitched your name on it." _Roger managed to say as his words were choked with emotion. Sarah rubbed Rogers back as Candice embraced him tenderly.

"_I am sorry you had to suffer for so long Roger. Candy is now here with all of us."_ Sarah said with compassion. The room was filled with emotion as everyone there could not contain their falling tears.

As time continued to pass, Candice remained in the orphanage to assist the children while Albert remained busy with work and business travels. During that time Candice expected his correspondence to arrive. Surprisingly she received a letter from Eleanor Baker, Terruce Grandchester's mother, inviting Candice to see her son perform in a production of Hamlet. Candice ignored the invite but began to wonder what had become of her old flame Terruce, the rebellious young man with whom she had been deeply in love. During her time alone she also remembered the strong feelings she had for the boy she addressed as Prince, whom she once met at Pony Hill, and the romantic feelings she had for Anthony as well. She remembered the despair she felt after Anthony and Alistair's death. In her diary she wrote several entries in letterform to express her sentiments. These entries were not meant to be delivered since she wrote them after both Alistair and Anthony's death and after Candice was no longer with Terruce.

During the fall of 1918 Archibald enrolled in Harvard University in Massachusetts to pursue his business degree. Leaving his girlfriend Annie Brighton behind made him realize how much he truly had learned to care for her. They stayed in constant communication while he remained there for two and a half years. Archie would also send Candice letters to inform her of his wellbeing and his educational progress. He visited Annie and Candice while he was on breaks from school. When Archie returned home in 1921 after obtaining his college certification he asked Annie to marry him. They had two children by the names of Alistair Reginald and Candice Anne. After forty-five years of marriage to Annie, Archie widowed at the age of sixty-eight. Archibald never remarried.

Finally in January of 1919 the women in the orphanage allowed Albert to pay for the repairs and the extension of the current facilities. Although Albert preferred to build a new construction, the women declined the offer since they thought he had done so much for them already. Albert and Candice also established a medical clinic on the premises to take care of the children in the orphanage. Candice worked diligently through Albert's continued absence with his work. Albert's responsibilities were great. At times he wished he could escape to a place far away where no one recognized them. Their letters were the only means to maintain hope for a future together.

February 14, 1919, a little after a year of engagement, Eliza was left standing at the altar on her wedding day. Her fiancé Reed Sanford did not show to the ceremony. Instead he chose to leave her a letter where he apologized for his indecision. Eliza's devastation was great. She ran crying to the stables dressed with her complete wedding attire, hopped on her horse and rode until late that night. Everyone felt terrible for what had happed to Eliza; much would be said about the event for many years. Later, Eliza had gained a reputation among the society men for being bitter and ill mannered toward men after the incident.

In March 1919, the Leagans opened a resort hotel in Miami, Florida. Candice, Neil and Eliza join them at the opening party. Eliza chose to never return to the Crystal Lake area after arriving to Miami. She never married nor had any children of her own. On November 1, 1961 Eliza finally accepted Candice as her sibling. She asked Candice to visit her three weeks before she died. Candice was kind and told Eliza she had forgiven her while Eliza lay in her deathbed. The sisters embraced each other as they both cried. Eliza Leagan-Hamilton died at the age of 62 in her Miami residence due to pancreatic cancer. Candice held Eliza's hand until she took her last breath.

Also in March 1919, after Candice's return from Miami, Albert would return once again to spend time with Candice. He had planned a great surprise for her. Albert recalled a treasured moment in Candice's young memory. The meeting of a young man she had addressed as the Prince of the Hill. Albert could not wait to reveal the identity of the young man while he would promise his heart to Candice.

_Dear Angel,_

_I write you a brief note to let you know that I have arrived at Lakewood. I have a surprise waiting for you. It will arrive tomorrow at eleven o'clock in the morning at Pony Hill. Look for me by the large oak tree. I think it might delight you. Be rested tomorrow as I am sure you have exhausted yourself as I have done so too. I will try to sleep but I know that the anticipation of seeing you might keep me up all night._

_Love,_

_Your very own Bert_

"_Candy the roses are magnificent, and the chocolate goodies are divine. Albert seems to care for you very much. He is such a good man. Have you ever considered him to be more than a good friend?" _Miss Pony said with curiosity.

"_Oh Miss Pony, I care for Albert very much indeed. I have to go tend to the children since I left them alone outside. We will talk next time."_ Candice replied to avoid answering Miss Pony's curiosity.

The following day Candice took care of all her duties early and at eleven in the morning she headed to the hill where she knew Albert would be to surprise her. As Candice started to climb the hill she heard a familiar distant sound.

"_I hear the sound of bagpipes! I wonder what Albert is up to now?" _Candice said. As she got closer the melody she heard sounded familiar.

"_Albert! Is that you?"_ Candice hollered as she continued to walk toward the large oak tree.

Smiling with amazement she stood there watching Albert dressed in a full formal kilt outfit. His strong legs were covered with a pair of white hose that came below his knees. The hose were held in place with a garter that held flashes to match his tartan. A small Sgian Dubh knife was secured with his garter with only the handle of the knife visible from his outer right leg. Albert wore Ghillie Brogues front ties with his shoes to allow his laces to dangle. He chose a Prince Charlie highland dress jacket and vest along with an impressive fully dressed sporran that hung from his waist over his kilt. A new clan crest pin was attached on the right side four inches away from the hem of his kilt. Candice kept his original pin Albert had left behind some 15 years ago when they first met. Albert continued to play the same melody he played years ago during the Ardlay family memorial.

"_Albert, you look spectacular and I am breathless. This is such a lovely surprise!" _Candice said smiling.

"_Didn't I ever tell you that you are much prettier when you smile than when you cry?"_ Albert said to Candice as he recalled saying similar words to her many years ago.

"_Albert…it was you all along? You are the boy I met so long ago? You are…"_ Candice said as she became speechless with amazement.

"_Your very own Prince of the Hill, as you called me. I was not a prince Candy; I was just a young man with sorrow in my heart after the death of my family. I used to come here to hide in these woods and trees to cheer up by listening to the children's laughter and the chirping of birds. Being surrounded by the freedom nature offered set my mind free." _ Albert said.

Suddenly Candice embraced Albert tightly as she remained surprised.

"_Why didn't you ever tell me? All this time and you never mentioned it."_ Candice asked as she continued to embrace Albert while looking into his eyes.

"_Well, you were so enamored with the idea of it being a prince that I didn't want to disappoint you with the truth."_ Albert replied looking down into Candice's eyes.

"_Albert, I would have never been disappointed; on the contrary, I am ecstatic it was you! You are my prince and you have been there since I was young; you took care of me and you gave me words of encouragement when I needed it most. You even saved my life! I cannot believe it! And here you have remained with me all along. I love you even more that ever Albert and I want to spend my whole life with you." _Candice said.

"_I have here the adoption files and all it lacks is your signature to renounce our legal status. I understand that the timing for us to be physically together is not appropriate and even though it may take a while I want to marry you Candy." _Albert said as he pulled the paperwork from his breast pocket. After Candice signed the paperwork Albert began to speak.

"_On this fourth day of March, I want to vow to you all my love until the day we can legalize our union."_ Albert stated as he then kissed Candice tenderly.

"_From this_ _day forward I, William Albert Ardlay, promise to love you in health and in sickness. I promise to protect you and respect you as my equal, as my partner, yet as an individual person free to make your own choices. If my riches dissipate I will love you the same, for my only love is you and never money or any possessions. I promise to rejoice with you when times are good and I promise to endure by your side during difficult times. I will honor you, support your dreams, and encourage you to be no other than yourself. I vow my whole heart to you Candice Rose Leagan, to be your loyal husband and best friend until death tears us a part."_ Albert said as he held Candice's face in his hands. His eyes were full of emotion.

"_With this ring I bestow my love to you and my promises to love you always." _Albert said as he pulled out a one-of- a-kind, white gold, large emerald ring paved with a surrounding multitude of small diamonds.

Albert wore a matching white gold band with a bold pattern of nine round gems set with alternating emeralds and diamonds.

"_My prince, my darling Albert, your beautiful words of love I shall forever carry deep within my heart. I honor your promise to love me for as long as you live. For I promise you my faithful love in return. I will always wear this ring with pride. All I want is the true love we already have and to continue to nurture it so that it grows stronger with every year we shall spend together… or apart. A life without you to love I will not live again. You are my true love therefore I promise to adore you, honor you, encourage you, and support you every day for as long as I live. I will love you as I did when you were a penniless vagabond and I will care for you even if you were to you jump out of a running train all over again. You, my prince, are my love and my best friend. I will look back one day when our union is legalized and say that the true day we were married happened on the hill where we first met." _Candice replied with tears in her eyes but with a great smile on her face.

"_Do promise me something else Bertie."_ Candice said after they kissed.

"_Whatever you wish, wife."_ Albert said as he nudged against Candice.

"_On our legal ceremony you will wear this beautiful kilt."_ Candice said.

"_Your wish is my command; even if my gut grows and barely fits the outfit I will wear it just for you." _Albert replied as they both laughed.

In 1920 Neil returned to the Chicago area where he continued to work diligently with the Leagan cannery business. At the age of forty-five he fell in love for the first time with a young maid that worked in his home. Sandra O'Leary was a virginal, twenty-year-old, humble Irish girl who returned Neil's affection. She bore him two illegitimate children named Charles and Victoria. A year prior to his painful death, Neil legally acknowledged his children. On January 3, 1954 Neal Leagan-Hamilton died in his home due to hepatitis. He was fifty-five.

In 1925 Candice read Susana Marlowe's obituary; she died due to a prolonged condition. Her biography was accompanied by a recent photograph of her smiling in a wheelchair. Terruce G. Grandchester and Susana maintained a long term engagement that never resulted in marriage. She contributed to Terruce's return to the theatre and supported him in his career. Susana had loved Terruce unconditionally. It was until a year later that Terruce finally got the courage to write Candice a letter to which she never replied. He asked her how she was and also expressed his desire to write to her sooner. Terruce also stated that he had not change at all.

In October 29, 1929 a severe, worldwide economic crisis devastated the Ardlay Enterprises. For a period of ten years the businesses and affiliated families suffered due to lost personal income, decreased profits, and collapsed prices.

It was not until May 4, 1930 when Candice and Albert were able to legalize their marriage. The couple moved to Bath which is located in the ceremonial county of Somerset in Southwest England; family and close friends gathered for the wedding ceremony. Cora Elroy had been residing in England with her son Colin also managed to be present at the nuptials in spite of her frail state. Her husband Brian had passed away two months earlier at the age of ninety. Cora followed her husband in death on November 24, 1930; she was eighty-six years old. Candice and Cora had become very close and her death was hard to endure for Candice as well as for Albert.

A little after a year Candice and Albert started their own family. They had two children, a daughter Celeste Coralline born on April 7, 1931 and a son William Maxwell born on October 11, 1933. Coralline produced two sons, Edgar and Henry Montgomery-Ardlay. Maxwell produced both a son, William Albert Ardlay II and a daughter, Frances Lorraine Ardlay-Rowe. Albert and Candice lived happily many years regardless of any circumstance they faced; their love was exemplary to any couple, young or old. Their wedding anniversary was always celebrated on March 4 which was the day they exchanged their first vows and promises of everlasting love on Pony Hill.

Candice Rose survived her husband William Albert. He passed away peacefully in his sleep at the age of eighty-eight on September 18, 1975. Candice entered a severe depression after her husband's death. Her will to live had left her upon his burial; her family and friends reached out to support her in such a terrible time. Archibald Cornwell stayed by her side after he moved closer in order to visit Candice daily. Terruce Grandchester visited her numerous times once hearing about Albert's death some two months later. With the support of her family and close friends Candice was able to regain her will to live. At times, during the remainder of her life, Candice wept when she remembered the young man upon that lovely hill telling her _"You are prettier when you smile than when you cry."_ Candice Rose lived to be an energetic, funny, and very loving ninety-four year old woman. She died peacefully on the afternoon of March 4, 1993, the day of the vow anniversary. A faint smile adorned her face as she lay peacefully on her bed. Candice had surrounded herself with her diaries and many family pictures. In her left hand she grasped the Ardlay family pin, which she had treasured since the age of six, and in her right hand she held her husband's wedding band. Candice Rose Muir-Ardlay was laid to rest next to her husband William Albert Ardlay two days later. She was two months short of being 95.

The End… until another descendant finds joy in ancestry.

**Afterword:**

"_I want to thank my beloved family and extended family, my dear friends, and my business colleagues for taking this wonderful unveiling journey with me through the lives of my ancestors._

_For the first time in history, I bring into the light the lives of real people who lived their true tale of love, betrayal, and new discoveries. With this book I wish to cherish their lives and accomplishments. I will always remember the life of an amazing young girl who enchanted the hearts of many people with her courage and great attitude toward life. She was a woman who loved her husband with all her might, a mother who dedicated her life to her children, and a fun-loving grandmother and great-grandmother who spoiled her descendant with many surprises. _

_I love you Nana Candy, I will never forget your tender hugs, your sweet kisses, and the goodies you always had for me. I will miss you always."_

_F.L. Ardlay-Rowe_

Due to the delicate topics about the private lives of the Ardlays and their descendants, the authorized biography of this prominent family's has never been told until now. This biography was made possible with the collaboration of all the linked families via private memoirs, diaries, journal, and correspondence. Personal testimonials and private interviews were of great help during the making of this book. Other indispensable sources of information include the periodicals and articles along with public records made available by the following states: Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Florida, California, New Mexico, New York and Massachusetts. Additional public records from the following countries were also incorporated into this book: England, Scotland, Ireland, France, Mexico and South Africa.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~

February 28, 2013

_A Distant Rose Among Thorns _was written by: F.L. Rowe

This work is labeled a historical fiction. Factual historical events have been included in order to make the storyline believable. This story is intended for entertainment use only. The storyline was derived from the Manga/Anime series Candy Candy, written by Kyoko Mizuki. All Names are fictional and were not intended to portray any one person's real life story.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my story...my next posting will come asap. it will be a youtube link showing the live Adrlay family tree. Thanks again for your continued comments and for taking the time to read. Francia Lorena**

* * *

Bibliography

American Heritage. The Civil War. 1960.

Story. August 2012 people/wolfgang-mozart-9417115.

Story. August 2012 people/ludwig-van-beethoven-9204862.

Story. August 2012 people/fr%C3%A9d%C3%A9ric-chopin-9247162.

Goodspeed, Edgar J. History of the Great Fires of Chicago and the West. n.d.

Kiby. Victorian Traditions. August 2012 xiby/victorian-traditions.

Mizuki, Kyoko. "Candy Candy." Mizuki, Kyoko. Candy Candy. Tokyo: Kodansha, Chuokoronsha, 1975.

"Pheonix Book of International Rugby Records." London: Pheonix House, n.d.

Scotweb. How to Wear a full formal kilt outfit. April 1995. 27 February 2013 . /info/how-to-wear-a-full-formal-kilt-outfit-step-by-step-guide/.

St. Paul's School. St. Paul's School. 2011. August 2012 . /.

Thornewood Castle LLC. Thornewood Castle. 2012. August 2012 . .

Wikipedia. Great Depression. 27 February 2013 wiki/Great_Depression.


	27. Family tree link & Obituaries

**Link to a youtube video of the Ardlay family tree: w w w. youtube /watch?v=XA8HDlHfgP4 **

**or simply search on youtube for: A Distant Rose Among Thorns**

**Obituaries not mentioned in the story:**

Janice McDonnell-Cornwell died at the age of 65 on September 30, 1929 due to a chronic pulmonary disease.

Joseph Cornwell died on October 29, 1933 at the age 71 due to cardiac arrest.

Archibald Cornwell-McDonnell died at the age of 95 on November 5, 1993. He gave up the will to live 3 days after Candice had died. Cardiac arrest was listed as the cause of death.

Charles Hamilton died on December 15, 1930 at the age of 76 due to a malignant neoplasm.

Beatrice Elroy-Hamilton at the age of 73 died on August 8, 1935 due to kidney failure due to nephritis.

Sarah Hamilton-Leagan died at the age of 70 on January 18, 1951 due to a stroke induced by high blood pressure.

Roger Leagan died on July 10, 1964 at the age of 87 in his sleep due to a cardiac arrest.

Colin Nicholas Muir died on January 7, 1949 at the age of 85 due to a stroke. His wife Viola died at the age of 81 on 1944.

Miss Pony died on February 26, 1934 at the age of 88 due to pneumonia.

Sister Lane died at the age of 97 on September 3, 1953 due to repeated heart attacks that lead to a cardiac arrest.

George Johnson died at the age 85 on January 30, 1948 due to influenza. His wife Emily died at 75 due to appendicitis a month after her husband's death. Their son lived to be 77 years old.

Terruce Grant Grandchester died on March 26, 1982 at the age of 84. He never forgot Candice and often thought of the life they should have lived together. He died due to cirrhosis of the liver.


End file.
